Memorias de la Señora Andrew
by quevivacandy
Summary: Es el año 1934 y Candy se encuentra recordando su pasado que fue lo que marcó, el presente que ahora vive junto a la persona que ama. Basado en los últimos capítulos del volumen 9 del manga y en las novelas de Candy Candy.
1. Recordando el pasado

Esta historia surge gracias a algunos comentarios en el songfic "Te Extraño", donde me animaron a darle continuación o ya sea a escribir una historia larga. Después de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, surgió esto que es la combinación de ambas cosas.

No es una historia original sino mi propia reconstrucción de la historia de Kyoko Mizuki relatada según como creo pudieron haberse dado las cosas hasta llegar al epílogo de CCFS. Por lo tanto, está basada en el manga, el ánime, la antigua novela y CCFS. Para las que están familiarizadas con lo anterior, en algunas capítulos podrán notar que quizás puedan variarse el orden y tiempo de algunas cosas pero si eso llega a pasar, es solo para que se ajuste a esta historia aunque trataré en la medida posible de apegarme lo más que pueda a la trama original. Si encuentran algún parecido a algún otro fic, por favor tengan en cuenta que nos basamos en la misma historia por lo que las ideas puedan tender a repetirse.

Creo firmemente que Albert es el amor predestinado de Candy por lo que si no compartes esta idea, quizás no sea de tu gusto. La escribo basada en mis creencias.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y acompañarme en esta aventura que espero sea de su agrado.

oOoOoOo

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro solo con motivos de diversión.

**Capítulo Uno: Recordando el pasado**

Inglaterra, 1934

Desde su habitación, Candy escuchó como el gran reloj de caja acababa de emitir la última campanada anunciando las primeras horas de la tarde. Estando sentada frente a la cómoda, se dio la vuelta para contemplar toda la habitación.

Era notorio que aún vivía rodeada de lujos, no que a ella le importara, aunque no podía negar que ya no eran aquellos que solían tener en el pasado. Meditando sobre esto, un nostálgico suspiro se escapó de su boca a la vez que susurraba "Lakewood…"

Si, Lakewood, el lugar donde pasó parte de su adolescencia, donde forjó entrañables amistades, cerca de donde se encontraba el Hogar de Pony, donde sus madres de crianza seguían con vida, un lugar que le trajo los más dulces momentos así como amargos desencantos. _Claro, _pensó, _tenemos que tener ambas cosas para poder apreciar lo que nos regala la vida._

Fue precisamente en un momento de amargura y tristeza infinita, cuando aquella a la que quería como una hermana le envió una carta pidiéndole que ya no le escribiera más [1]. Había recibido la carta rebosante de alegría y ante la mirada de asombro por parte de sus madres salió corriendo de la edificación a fin de leerla. Conforme leía línea tras línea, sentía que su corazón estallaría si no sacaba lo que tenía dentro por lo que, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la Colina de Pony, buscando un lugar donde pudiera derramar libremente su alma. Y fue allí justamente donde conoció al Príncipe de la Colina.

Candy sonrió ante el recuerdo y cuando empezaba a evocar ese precioso momento fue interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta. "Adelante." Dijo.

A la habitación entró una mujer de unos treinta años, vistiendo un traje formal. "Señora Candy, solo venía a informarle que la pequeña Emma ya está haciendo la siesta y los señoritos Tony y Eddie se encuentra con el Sr. Carrington para su lección de la tarde." Hizo una pausa y añadió, "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más?" la nana se quedó a la espera de la respuesta de la mujer frente a ella.

"No gracias, Lidia. Eres muy amable." Respondió negando ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole una cálida mirada.

"Con su permiso entonces, señora." Después de hacer una leve reverencia, la nana se giró sobre sí y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Candy detrás de ella.

"Lidia, espera un momento." le escuchó decir a su joven señora y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hacia ella. "Estaré en la sala de estar, por cualquier cosa que se necesite." Asintiendo y haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, la mujer procedió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Candy se volvió a girar sobre la silla a manera de quedar nuevamente frente a la cómoda. El haber recordado Lakewood le había traído tantas memorias a su mente. Bajó su mirada hacia el cajón izquierdo de la cómoda y extendiendo la mano, empezó a abrirlo lentamente. En el momento que estuvo abierto por completo, unos reflejos producto de los primeros rayos de sol de la tarde que entraba en la habitación, salieron de su interior. Con sumo cuidado tomó el objeto que se encontraba dentro y lo puso sobre su regazo. Lo vio por un momento con aprecio y volviendo a girarse, una vez más sobre la silla, se puso de pie sujetándolo entre sus manos y avanzó hacia la puerta.

De manera pensativa comenzó a descender lentamente las escaleras sujetándose con una mano de la barandilla. Al llegar a su base, sin apresurar sus pasos empezó a avanzar por un pasillo que la conduciría a su destino. Se detuvo en la entrada de la estancia, contemplándola desde el exterior. Entrando en la sala de estar, colocó el objeto delicadamente sobre la mesa de centro y su mirada empezó a recorrer la habitación con detenimiento. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de Lakewood volvieron de golpe a su mente. Esta sala era especial para ellos ya que les recordaba el solárium de aquella mansión. Al fondo había un gran ventanal con unas puertas dobles de vidrio que daban a una amplia terraza seguida de un jardín relativamente grande detrás de la casa. Al su lado derecho estaba una chimenea que tenía colgando encima un cuadro que era posible verlo desde cualquier parte de la estancia, justo como él había querido. Ella se paró frente al cuadro como siempre lo hacía, mirándolo con intensidad. En la pared opuesta, había una elegante puerta de fina madera que conectaba la sala de estar con la habitación contigua, el estudio de él. A los dos les había encantado este detalle ya que así cuando él tenía que trabajar en casa, ella podía estar cerca con los niños en la habitación de al lado a manera de estar cerca el uno del otro.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el estudio sintiendo la necesidad de ingresar en ese lugar; necesitaba sentirse rodeada de su presencia. La habitación estaba decorada de una manera exquisita, elegante, sin dejar de transmitir su característico toque masculino. Podía sentir su fragancia a maderas y sándalo ya impregnada en todo el lugar. Un gran escritorio de ébano finamente tallado se encontraba al fondo, cerca de una gran ventana con la misma vista de la sala de estar. Una de las paredes hacía de librera donde se encontraban libros de literatura inglesa y francesa, la recopilación de todas las obras de Shakespeare y hasta libros de medicina entre muchos otros; todos y cada uno de ellos encuadernados en cuero, idénticos a aquel diario que el Tío Abuelo William le había dado cuando ingresó al Colegio San Pablo. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas colgaban de la pared en lugar de retratos. Candy se acercó a éstas a manera de observarlas. Eran fotos familiares pero la más preciada de todas era una donde aparecían todos los miembros de los Andrew, de los Leagan y los empleados de ambas familias. Lo que la hacía especial era que fue la última fotografía que tenían donde aparecían todos juntos. Fue algo increíble poder tomarla ya que tuvieron que reunirse para una ocasión especial y que otra cosa pudo ser que la gran inauguración del Miami Resort Inn X, el hotel más lujoso en la cadena hotelera de los Leagan. Desde entonces, no se había vuelto a dar una ocasión similar. Pero lo que atraía su mirada era la imponente figura en el centro de la fotografía al lado de los Sres. Leagan, Neil y Eliza. _Tío Abuelo William_, pensó sonriendo, _me ordenaste entre risas que posara junto a ti pero yo me negué a hacerlo. Todavía podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente por el fallido compromiso con Neil por lo que decidí permanecer al lado de Mary y Stewart… _Recordó, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Siguió observando las fotografías por un momento más, y con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio la vuelta desplazándose tranquilamente de regreso a la sala de estar. Al momento de ingresar, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado el objeto. Delicadamente fue descendiendo sobre el fino sillón y estirando las manos, lo tomó nuevamente de la mesa de centro. Lentamente lo delineó con la yema del dedo índice derecho, contemplándolo. Era un joyero damasquinado, decorado con pequeñas piedras preciosas y madreperlas. Cuando terminó de recorrerlo, empezó a abrirlo con sumo cuidado volviendo a soltar otro suspiro. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba que se encontraba un poco nostálgica, bueno, tal vez sí. Ese día se cumplían tres años en que Lakewood ya no era más propiedad de los Andrew [2] y eso trajo consigo memorias pasadas, recuerdos de viejos sentimientos. Dentro del joyero tenía las pruebas físicas de éstos, recortes de revistas y de diarios; un legajo de cartas compuestas por cartas de sus amigos, conocidos, y tres cartas que jamás envió; una caja musical, aquella que Stear le regaló y que había dejado de funcionar pero que su amado esposo había reparado; invitaciones; incluso había un retrato dibujado a mano. Tomando los recortes en sus manos, empezó a pasarlos uno a uno. Eran los recortes de Terry que ella aún conservaba donde éste aparecía en el debut de sus actuaciones, en su regreso a Broadway, en fin, noticias que hablaban de su carrera. Todos lo aclamaban y alababan por sus dotes actorales. Candy sonrió para sus adentros, _desde ese entonces sabía que lo lograrías y mírate ahora en donde estás. Hasta te cotizan para filmar películas… _pensó, curvándose la comisura de sus labios.

Poniendo los recortes a un lado y tomando una invitación amarrada con un listón blanco, la delineó con sus dedos. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba guardada aún no se había decolorado. Era la invitación a la boda de Archie y Annie y ella volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese día. Prosiguiendo, era el turno de un legajo de cartas. Con cuidado empezó a desatar la cinta azul donde se encontraban amarradas a manera de no desordenarse. Empezó a leerlas una a una, cartas del Sr. Carson, del Sr. Jaskin, personas que conoció con el tiempo, cartas de Archie, de Annie, de George, incluso tenía cartas de Stewart y de Mary, aquellos que le dieron su amistad mientras servía con los Leagan. Una carta dirigida a Terry, otra a _Anthony… _

Al llegar a ésta última, rápidamente colocó todo a un lado y de manera abrupta se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal. Ya habían pasado más de veinte años del fatídico accidente pero aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, sintiendo a su vez la angustia vivida en aquellos días… _Apenas tenía quince años, nadie merece morir tan joven pero siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón…_ Notando como su mirada empezaba a nublarse, se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro y sintiendo la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco, se apresuró a abrir las puertas del ventanal que daban a la terraza. En el momento en que éstas se abrieron, la fragancia de la primavera la golpeó con fuerza, invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Atraída como un imán, salió a la amplia terraza donde contempló la fuente de esa fragancia, eran los narcisos en plena floración que invadían todo el ambiente con su característico aroma. Habían otras variedades de flores que adornaban delicadamente el jardín, una arboleda y una pequeña rosaleda llena de capullos de Dulce Candy. Un hábil jardinero que le recordaba mucho al Sr. Whitman era el jefe de jardineros encargados de cuidar el jardín, pero con toda la experiencia de ellos, nadie se hacía cargo de una especie específica. La Dulce Candy. Era ella misma quien se encargaba de su cuidado dedicándole el tiempo y las atenciones como Anthony le había enseñado ya que no confiaba en nadie para poder hacer este trabajo. Cerró los ojos y aspirando nuevamente el dulce aroma de los narcisos, soltó un suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos contemplando a la distancia como fluía tranquilamente el Río Avon, el cual terminaba de dar una vista magnífica al muy bien cuidado jardín y en donde a ellos les gustaba constantemente ir de paseo por la orilla y cuando podían, ver la gloriosa puesta del sol que pintaba los alrededores con sus distintivos colores. Al volver la vista hacia las Dulce Candy, creyó escuchar la voz de Anthony susurrándole algo al oído. _Anthony, ¿No puedes ver mi sonrisa?... Soy inmensamente feliz porque vivo con la persona a la que amo…_

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que sus mejillas se habían helado un poco y solo se percató de ello hasta que una fría brisa sopló de repente. Sí, las estaciones habían cambiado y ya se encontraban en primavera pero todavía podía sentirse un poco el gélido viento del invierno soplando a lo lejos. Al sentirla, su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que se rodeara a sí misma, frotándose un poco los brazos. _Creo que es hora de volver a entrar_, dándose la vuelta y ya habiendo calmado su alma, dirigió nuevamente sus pasos hacia la sala de estar. Habiendo cruzado el umbral, cerró las puertas detrás de ella a manera de conservar un poco el calor y avanzó una vez más hacia la chimenea para admirar una vez más el cuadro colgado encima de ésta.

En realidad no era un cuadro, era una pintura al óleo que dejaba ver una vista panorámica del Hogar de Pony, pintada desde la cima de la colina, antes de la remodelación. Resaltaba el verde de la vegetación, frondosos árboles de verdes hojas y flores de múltiples colores que llenaban la colina cuesta abajo. "El Hogar de Pony en primavera…" Suspiró. Aún recordaba el día cuando él se la llevó. Fue un día como cualquier otro; ella se encontraba en la sala de estar pero cuando él regresó a casa e ingresó en la habitación, pudo percibir que algo pasaba. El aspecto en su rostro y en especial un brillo en su mirar, lo delataron. Después de saludarla y que ella se refugiara como siempre en el calor de su abrazo, regresó por un breve momento al pasillo para traer un paquete rectangular de regular tamaño.

"Mira lo que me encontré hoy cuando pasaba por un mercadillo en Londres." Le dijo mientras desempacaba el objeto y se lo mostraba con una amplia sonrisa, "Inmediatamente reconocí el lugar y no dudé en comprarlo sin siquiera pelearle el precio al vendedor. Creo que se le debió haber pasado por la mente que pudo haber pedido un precio más elevado ya que sin duda yo lo hubiera pagado." Añadió riendo ahora abiertamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Volviendo al presente, recorrió la pintura una vez más con la mirada prestando nuevamente atención a cada uno de sus detalles. Quiso regalársela a sus madres pero éstas le dijeron que era ella quien debía quedársela, era ella quien la necesitaba, que cada vez que la viera pensara que ellas estaban allí junto a Slim y los demás chicos, mirándola. _Slim_, sonrió, _siento que pintaste este cuadro para mí. Aún recuerdo como llorabas al caer la noche._ [3]Después que ella se marchó de Chicago y regresó al Hogar de Pony, le dijeron que el muchacho había sido adoptado por un herrero de un pueblo cercano. Solo le restaba desearle felicidad donde quiera que se encontrara.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, se volvió sobre sus talones y avanzando hacia el sillón, procedió a retomar lo que había dejado pendiente. Sentándose nuevamente, tomó la carta que le había escrito a Anthony, la leyó y después de unos momentos, la metió en su sobre y precedió a abrir la carta para Stear. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla ante las palabras allí escritas, haciéndola apartar la mirada de aquellas líneas para asir el joyero y tomar algo de su interior. "La caja de la Felicidad…" dijo en tono nostálgico, _Stear, pensar me la construiste como un regalo en tu partida a la Gran Guerra y ésta fue la que anunció el momento en que dejaste de existir… _[4] _Le agradezco tanto a él por repararla para mí… De esa manera cuando siento que la tristeza me embarga solo tengo que escucharla… Gracias Stear, sí, estoy segura que también nos observas desde arriba…_

Regresando la mirada hacia el interior del joyero, un retrato sobresalía. "Albert…" dijo con un suspiro mientras sus labios empezaban a curvarse en una sonrisa y tomándolo en sus manos, empezó a trazar con la yema de sus dedos minuciosamente cada una de sus facciones. Era el retrato que el Dr. Martin le había hecho para que lo buscara cuando él se apartó de su lado sin dejar rastro [5]. En ese tiempo Albert era simplemente Albert, cuya presencia le traía una maravillosa sensación de seguridad y se sintió tan insegura y tan vacía cuando él decidió marcharse de su lado. Solamente ahora entendía el significado de los vínculos que los unían, como si fuera hilos invisibles.

Colocó el retrato en su regazo colocando una mano sobre éste y luego la otra encima. Dejó que su espalda se recostara sobre el respaldo del sillón e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que ésta quedó apoyada y recordando las palabras de una última carta, su corazón dio un vuelco ya que fue precisamente esta carta la que marcó el presente que ahora estaba viviendo…

'_...Ha pasado un año…_

…_Había decidido ponerme en contacto contigo después de un año pero otros meses han pasado ya que estaba indeciso…_

…_Mis sentimientos no han cambiado…_ [6]_'_

Continuará…

oOoOoOo

Hola Chicas!

Como muchas sabemos y otras hemos escuchado, el lugar del presente de Candy no se menciona en CCFS. Solo sabemos que es un lugar al otro lado del océano, ya que un mar la separa del Hogar de Pony, y que desde la casa donde vive en su presente, puede verse el Río Avon. No quise poner una ciudad específica por lo que dejé Inglaterra, para que cada quién si así lo desea, le ponga la ubicación.

El año del presente de Candy se basa en la fecha en que falleció Anthony. Esto fue en 1912 cuando tenía quince años y en el presente, en CCFS Candy menciona que más de veinte años han pasado de su muerte lo que nos da como resultado que fue después de 1932.

Tomando en cuenta que para esta fecha, Candy ya contaba con 36 años, era lógico que ya tuviera algún tiempo de casada y tuviera hijos con _esa persona. _Al menos eso creo yo.

Espero les haya gustado la introducción a la historia y trataré de irla actualizando a la brevedad posible.

¡Bendiciones!

**Notas de pie de página**

[1] Según el manga y el ánime, Candy conoce al Príncipe de la Colina el día en que recibe carta de Annie pidiéndole que no le escriba más. En la novela el encuentro ocurre cuando Annie se marcha del Hogar de Pony al ser adoptada.

[2] En CCFS, Candy menciona que Lakewood había pasado a otras manos, es decir, había sido vendida. Ya que era residencia muy amada tanto por Albert como por Candy y demás integrantes de la familia, asumo que se vieron en la necesidad de venderla debido a la Gran Depresión que empezó en 1929. Dado la riqueza de los Andrew, asumo también que tuvo que pasar cierto tiempo para que se vieran afectados y tomar la decisión de la venta.

[3] En CCFS, Candy cuenta que Slim era un chico mulato que vivía en el Hogar de Pony, quien poseía dotes de artista. Cuando _esa persona_ le llevó la pintura, ella pudo notar la firma de Slim en una de sus esquinas.

[4] En el ánime la Caja de la Felicidad de Stear deja de funcionar justo en el momento en que Stear muere. En el manga no dice en que momento pasa así que lo dejaré como aparece en el ánime. Solo por CCFS sabemos que la Caja de la Felicidad se había averiado pero a diferencia del ánime, Candy no se la obsequió a Patty sino la conservó con ella y _esa persona_ la reparó. Por esta razón es que se encuentra dentro del famoso joyero.

[5] En el manga, el Dr. Martin dibuja un retrato a mano de Albert a manera que Candy puedo usarlo para buscarlo después que éste se marchara dejándole solo una nota.

[6] Fragmentos de la carta que Terry le escribió a Candy después de la muerte de Susana. Ligeramente variado de cuando lo escribió para que coincida con la historia.


	2. El capricho de Neal

**CAPÍTULO DOS: El capricho de Neal**

Chicago, abril de 1918 [7]

Paseándose afanosamente de un lado a otro por su habitación, un hombre no podía de dejar de pensar en una joven de rubios cabellos rizados, brillantes ojos esmeralda y con una radiante sonrisa, capaz de penetrar el interior de las personas. No era solamente su exterior lo que le llamaba la atención, ella no era la belleza clásica con la que siempre había soñado pero la calidez de su alma hacía que resplandeciera encima de cualquier otra joven que hubiera conocido. Todavía no terminaba de entender que era lo que le pasaba con ella. Cada vez que la veía ya no sentía más la repugnancia que sintió en el pasado. Bueno, si es que en verdad alguna vez la llegó a sentir, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. En cambio, ahora, cuando la veía aunque fuera a la distancia, empezaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba sin control, golpeando con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica y podría jurar que en ocasiones sentía como si éste fuera a estallar; sobre todo, cuando ella le dirigía una mirada aunque ésta fuera solo de fastidio. Por si esto fuera poco, sentía como un vacío se formaba en la boca de su estómago y era como si ¿Mariposas revolotearan en su interior? Las manos le sudaban, hacía que perdiera todo su muy bien aprendido autocontrol… _No, eso no puede sucederme a mí… ¡Por Dios, eso es cosa de chicas!... No puede ser que siendo yo un distinguido miembro de la alta sociedad pueda caer en tales cursilerías… _¿Sería en verdad que estaba enamorado? ¿Era todo esto lo que el amor le hacía a uno sentir? No sabría decirlo, nunca antes le había pasado, nunca se había sentido de esa manera; pero a lo mejor si lo estaba, sí eso debía ser lo que le sucedía.

Dada su posición social estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera. Tomaba y dejaba a su antojo, autos, gustos, incluso, hasta chicas. Por su relativamente corta vida ya habían desfilado más de una docena de jóvenes de la alta sociedad ¿Pero quién era él para negarse a sus favores y de paso, darles un poco de satisfacción? Sabía que lo buscaban por su posición y por pertenecer a una de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago, sino es que de todo el país. El apellido Andrew era conocido en todos los círculos sociales y pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la crema y nata de la sociedad. Para su disgusto, él en lo personal al igual que su núcleo familiar, no llevaban el apellido pero aun así podía jactarse de pertenecer a los Andrew. Porque sí, quizás no en parentesco de sangre pero estaban ligados a ellos por su madre, Sarah Leagan. Ella era la única hija del primer matrimonio de su abuelo, el Sr. Briand, difunto esposo de Elroy Andrew quien a su vez era hermana de William C. Andrew… _Posiblemente este sea el enigmático Tío Abuelo William… La edad coincide y también el nombre… _Siempre lo creyó así, ¿Quién más podría ser el patriarca del clan? Poco se sabía de él. Dado que la Tía Abuela no tuvo hijos, crio a su madre como hija propia y en consecuencia a ellos, Neal y Eliza, como sus nietos. Su madre los consentía en todo pero la Tía Abuela Elroy cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos.

Siempre lo había tenido todo a sus pies pero ahora lo único que deseaba era algo, bueno alguien, que se rehusaba a estar con él: Candice White Andrew. Desde que lo había rescatado de un grupo de rufianes quedó como hechizado por ella. Trató de cortejarla, tuvo que soportar a la melosa amiga de Eliza, Daisy, solo para ver si así le prestaba un poco de atención pero nada sucedió. Su capricho aumentó después de enterarse que vivía con un hombre, un vagabundo que supuestamente era un paciente amnésico amigo de ella, usó las influencias de su familia para hacer que la despidieran del hospital Santa Juana y que no fuera contratada en ningún otro hospital de Chicago a no ser que accediera a salir con él. Con todo, ella no lo aceptó. Llegó al extremo de citarse con ella engañándola haciéndose pasar por ese actorcillo de Broadway, Terruce Graham [7] donde después de declararle su amor e intentar besarla, solo recibió una bofetada y ella salió corriendo, bueno, tal vez huyendo de aquel lugar pero con todo, ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazarlo a él? _Debería estar agradecida que haya puestos mis ojos en ella y que no me importe su estatus social ni su reputación, después de todo se desconocen sus orígenes y ha vivido con un hombre sin estar casados… De alguna manera tiene que ser mía… _

Recordó haberse sentido triunfante cuando el vagabundo la abandonó. Casi cuatro meses habían pasado desde entonces pero a pesar que vio el abandono del hombre como su gran oportunidad para acercarse a ella, el resultado siguió siendo el mismo. Hace poco fue a visitarla para seguirle insistiendo, seguirle haciendo ver que ese hombre la había abandonado dejándola a su suerte y que aquí estaba él, dispuesto a consolarla y ayudarla pero para su sorpresa no la encontró en el apartamento. Los vecinos le habían informado que la vieron partir con una pequeña maleta. Sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies y el temor de perderla para siempre se apoderó de él. Para su alivio regresó a los pocos días; pero debido a esa breve ausencia ahora sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. No podía permitirse el lujo que un día se le ocurriera partir y no volver nunca más. No, eso no podía pasar, no podía perderla. Ya dos semanas habían pasado de su regreso y él tenía que hacer algo. Deteniendo sus pasos frente a la ventana, una descabellada idea cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con malicia y una sonrisa retorcida curvara sus labios. Dándose la vuelta se apresuró hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación a manera de llevar a cabo el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir. Como fuera, Candice White Andrew sería de él y de nadie más; se encargaría que así fuera. Avanzó por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una vez se encontró en el primer nivel, atravesó el amplio vestíbulo en dirección a la sala de estar donde su madre se encontraba tomando el té. Sin llamar a la puerta entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo el tiempo de descanso de la Sra. Leagan.

"Buenas tardes, mamá." Dijo inclinándose hacia ella para depositar un frío beso en la mejilla de su progenitora.

"Buenas tardes, Neal. Dime que necesitas, ¿Es que acaso ya gastaste toda tu mesada de este mes? Tu padre se encuentra disgustado por todo el dinero que has gastado de unos meses para acá. Mira que para facilitarte el dinero he tenido que recurrir con frecuencia a la Tía Elroy." Dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente en sus manos la taza con el líquido caliente y sorbía un trago. Después de volver a colocar la taza sobre la mesa de centro, levantando altivamente una ceja continuó con indiferencia "Y bien, dime Neal, que necesitas ahora."

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un tono de voz determinante y frío, tratando de no reírse, pronunció "Mamá, he decidido enlistarme en el ejército."

Al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer se puso abruptamente de pie, causando su violento movimiento que la mesa de centro se moviera un poco derramado así el líquido que hasta hace poco había estado degustando. Abriendo los ojos de par en par y empezando a respirar con irregularidad, dudando que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, preguntó "¿Qué has dicho?"

"He decidido enlistarme en el ejército." Volvió a repetir él, ahora también con determinación en la mirada.

"Pero… pero ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Mira lo que le pasó en esa estúpida guerra a Alistair y ahora tú ¿Me vienes diciendo que también piensas enlistarte? ¿Mi único hijo varón? ¿El heredero de los Leagan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿No ves que cientos de jóvenes se enlistan solo para ir a morir?" le decía mientras continuaba con su perorata, agitando las manos incontrolablemente y alzando cada vez más la voz.

Neal entrecerró los ojos complacido por la reacción, "Si mamá, estoy consciente de eso pero ya nada me importa. Hay una joven a la que amo con locura pero ella no me acepta. Por lo tanto, si no he de poder casarme con ella, he decidido ir a la guerra." Terminó de decir bajando la mirada, con un semblante de derrota y fingiendo una triste voz.

La Sra. Leagan rápidamente se acercó a él y tomándolo por los hombros, lo sacudió, exigiendo, "Dime el nombre de esa insensata que se ha atrevido a rechazarte, ¿Qué no sabe quién eres tú? Yo me encargaré de todo, tú te casarás con ella pero a esa guerra, ¡Tú no irás! ¿Me has entendido? ¡No irás!" dijo de manera tajante.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción vislumbró en su interior mientras que ahora su semblante daba la apariencia de estar meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Al ver como su madre seguía exigiéndole el nombre de la joven acompañando su exigencia con la continua sacudida, lentamente levantó la mirada para enfrentarla dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre de la persona que lo atormentaba "Candice… White… Andrew." Dijo de manera pausada.

Ella sintió un leve mareo al escuchar aquellas palabras que unidas formaban un nombre que era parte de los más vergonzosos años de su vida, aquellos donde fue señalada por la sociedad por haber llevado a una fiesta a una de sus criadas y encima de eso, por el inapropiado comportamiento de ésta. No, esto no podía estar pasando. "¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó ahora en un susurro, estando a la vez perpleja.

"Me he enamorado de Candy, mamá. Si ella no me acepta iré a la guerra. No deseo a nadie más por esposa." Dijo con obstinación.

"¡Es la peor locura que te he escuchado decir! ¡Piensa! ¡Tú mismo nos dijiste que estuvo viviendo con un hombre! ¿Esa es la clase de esposa que deseas? ¿Esa es la clase de mujer que quieres como madre para tus hijos?" le replicó tratando de persuadirlo.

Levantando la barbilla y con una mirada seria Neal le respondió. "Veo claramente que al conocer la identidad de la joven que ha robado mi corazón, ya no estás dispuesta a ayudarme; pero ya me lo esperaba. Por eso solo vine a informártelo." Dijo en tono resignado y mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, añadió, "Será mejor que me retire ahora antes que se haga más tarde y cierren la oficina para poder enlis…"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por su madre. "Detente allí mismo, Neal. No te atrevas a dar un paso más." Le ordenó con autoridad. Neal se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su madre. "Sabes bien que esa chiquilla no es de nuestra condición social y ha sido una vergüenza para los Andrew, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa…" Dijo resoplando con ira, "Hablaré con la Tía Elroy… después de todo Candy todavía es una Andrew y dado que el Tío Abuelo William se encuentra indispuesto, ella podrá decidir sobre este tema. Yo te informaré más tarde la decisión que se tome."

Habiendo dicho esto, la dama salió con la cabeza en alto de la habitación dejando tras de sí un joven que sonreía con malicia. Su plan ya se estaba ejecutando.

Mientras subía por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la anciana matriarca, pensaba entre nerviosa y preocupada como debía decirle lo que Neal pretendía hacer, pues conocía muy bien el desdén que sentía la anciana para esa huérfana; temía que no la apoyara así que decidió hacer uso de todas las armas que tuviera a su alcance. Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó con suavidad. Casi al instante la mucama personal de la Señora Elroy le abrió y después de haberla anunciado, la Sra. Leagan entró con su característica elegancia. Cuando estuvieron a solas, dejó caer la máscara de dignidad que llevaba y desmoronándose empezó a sollozar.

"Sarah, pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" le preguntó la Señora Elroy desconcertada, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por tales demostraciones de sentimientos. Así no es como le habían enseñado que una dama debería comportarse.

"Oh Tía Elroy, es Neal. ¡Dice que va a enlistarse en el ejército si no se casa con esa huérfana!" empezó diciendo con la voz agitada, "No podría soportar un golpe más Tía Abuela, apenas me estoy reponiendo por la pérdida de nuestro querido Alistair…" terminó diciendo volviendo a sollozar.

La Señora Elroy se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras terminaba de procesar las palabras. Con cuidado y pausadamente repitió lo que acaba de escuchar solo para cerciorarse que lo había comprendido. "Me estás diciendo, que nuestro querido Neal se enlistará en el ejército sino se casa con…" hizo una pausa más prolongada como no creyendo haber entendido correctamente, "¿_Candice_?" haciendo hincapié en el nombre con desdén.

Ante su mirada de perplejidad, vio como Sarah solamente pudo asentir con el rostro desencajado. Entonces empezó a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza lo que le provocó un leve mareo y un agudo dolor. Respiró profundamente mientras empuñaba las manos, tratando de calmarse pero la ira que la invadía era cada vez mayor. _Esa chiquilla sigue trayendo desgracias a esta familia… Deshonra y vergüenza nos acompañan aunque ya no se encuentre viviendo entre nosotros… William, ¿A qué hora se te ocurrió hacerla una Andrew? Tú y tus caprichos, ¡Mira hasta donde nos han llevado! No le bastó que Alistair se rebelara y lo perdiéramos en la guerra, ¡Ahora también quiere que perdamos a Neal! No puedo permitir que esto suceda, no otra vez, y si tener que soportar su presencia es el precio que se debe pagar, que así sea…_

"Tía Abuela, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¡Neal no puede ir a esa guerra!" preguntó Sarah acongojada.

Mirándola fijamente, la Señora Elroy respondió con tono frío, "No te preocupes querida, Neal no irá. Haremos lo necesario con tal de impedirlo." Dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, Sarah asintió con alivio y después de haberle dado gracias a la Señora Elroy, se retiró de la habitación no sin antes que ésta última le pidiera le diera instrucciones a Adrien, el mayordomo, para que en cuanto George regresara de Lakewood se reuniera con ella. Tenía que empezar a actuar, y cuanto antes, mucho mejor.

_Bien Candice… tendrás que comprometerte con Neal… a William le informaré después sobre esta decisión... Conociendo su actitud en el pasado no creo que lo acepte si se lo planteo antes… Aprovecharé que se encuentra en Lakewood… Sí, lo mejor será que lo haga de esta manera… Después de anunciar el compromiso ya nada podrá hacerse…_

oOoOoOo

Lakewood

A kilómetros de distancia, en la mañana de ese mismo día, los pensamientos de un hombre rubio estaban inundados por la misma joven de ojos esmeralda. Pero eran pensamientos muy diferentes al del anterior. No había podido conciliar el sueño, no después de leer aquellas breves hojas del informe de Rockstown que su fiel asistente le había llevado la noche anterior. Había tomado el informe entre sus manos con nerviosismo, su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente por conocer lo que allí estaba escrito. Debido a la hora, por seguridad le pidió a George pasar la noche en Lakewood para que temprano a la mañana siguiente pudiera regresar a Chicago. Después de haberle dado las gracias por haberle llevado el informe en cuanto le fue entregado, le recordó llamar a Chicago para comunicar que pasaría la noche en Lakewood y acto seguido, lo despidió en cerrándose su estudio para leer el tan ansiado contenido.

Lentamente empezó a abrir la carpeta que seguramente pondría fin a todos sus sueños de amor y fantasías; y con manos temblorosas empezó a leer aquellas líneas. Lo que había encontrado allí lo dejó desconcertado haciendo que su corazón latiera como no lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro meses. Un rayo de esperanza se abría camino ahora delante de él, la posibilidad de poder finalmente desnudarle su alma a aquella que ocupaba sus pensamientos en sus noches de vigilia y a todas horas del día. Había pasado una noche en la que apenas pudo dormir, recordando los cálidos momentos que vivió a su lado. Pero lo que se preguntaba ahora una y otra vez era ¿Cuándo podría hacerlo? ¿Cuándo podría comprobar que sus sentimientos podían tener un futuro? ¿Podría en verdad abrirle su alma? Eso no lo sabía. Lo limitaba su encierro mientras esperaba pacientemente que se diera el tiempo de su presentación oficial como patriarca de los Andrew. Hasta entonces no podría empezar a navegar en aguas profundas para descubrir que era lo que Candy sentía por él. Y nuevamente la duda llenó sus sentidos, _¿Ya habrás superado lo de Terry, Candy? Si no es así, ¿Por qué no le hablaste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a su lado? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso me buscaste a mí? ¿Me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño a ti?_

En medio de un remolino de pensamientos y emociones escuchó a lo lejos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al dar el pase de entrada, vio como un hombre elegantemente vestido ingresó en el estudio haciendo una leve reverencia al quedar frente a él.

"Buenos días, William." Dijo de manera solemne, "Quería saber si todo en el informe se encuentra en orden para poder cancelarle sus honorarios al detective Taylor." Le preguntó, mirando con detenimiento cada gesto de su joven jefe.

"Si George, gracias. Todo está muy bien. Dile que hizo un excelente trabajo." Respondió.

Para cualquier otra persona el tono de su voz y su expresión seguían siendo las mismas, pero para el agudo sentido de percepción de George fue algo completamente diferente. Quizás se debía en parte a que se había hecho cargo de su cuidado desde que era un niño. Por lo tanto, conocía todas sus reacciones, gestos, miradas y tonalidades de su voz y ahora podía distinguir en el timbre su voz una leve agitación y emoción pero lo más importante fue su mirada; en ella empezaba a tener un dejo de aquel brillo que le notó hace casi un año. Después de no saber por meses de su paradero, finalmente un día lo contactó. Supo entonces que había sufrido de amnesia y que se encontraba viviendo con la Srita. Candice. Inicialmente pensó que regresaría a la mansión ya que era hora que tomara el control de las empresas y se presentara oficialmente ante el mundo como el patriarca de los Andrew pero decidió seguir viviendo en ese humilde apartamento al lado de su protegida y empezar a tomar el control a la distancia [8]. Al contrario de la época antes de su desaparición, esta vez no le comentó sus planes ni que le sucedía, porque sí, al haber vivido uno al lado del otro por tantos años había creado un vínculo entre los dos hombres al punto que William le confiaba cosas que con nadie más lo hacía. Así que ahora solo le quedaba guiarse por sus sentidos e instintos; no entendió su decisión en un inició pero conforme los días fueron pasando vio un brillo en sus ojos y como su rostro resplandecía cuando le comentaba algo sobre la muchacha. Entonces lo comprendió, estaba enamorado de ella. Al cabo de unos meses se presentó delante de él con su antigua mochila de viajes y le indicó que se había marchado del apartamento y deseaba retirarse a Lakewood en lo que asumía por completo el control de las empresas y se preparaba todo para su presentación en sociedad. Tampoco en esta ocasión le confió que le sucedía pero respetando su posición, solo se limitó a observar. Desde entonces, cada semana que venía a entregarle los reportes financieros fue testigo mudo de cómo esa chispa y alegría que antes irradiaba se perdió por completo y el detonante fue cuando le giró instrucciones para que enviara en su nombre un paquete desde un pueblo llamado Rockstown y que debería contratar un detective para que siguiera a la Srita. Candice, donde debería presentarle un informe que detallara cada uno de sus movimientos y su actual residencia. Pudo ver a través de sus ojos el dolor que lo agobiaba y el remolino de emociones que lo inquietaban. No pronunció palabra, como en las demás ocasiones tomó el lugar que le correspondía, el de su leal asistente. La noche anterior casi no pudo descansar preocupado por el resultado que ese informe podría causar en su jefe; pero ahora ya respiraba aliviado al notar que había una sombra de alegría en su semblante; al parecer fueron buenas noticias, sonrió para sus adentros.

"No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de eso. Si no se le ofrece algo más debo partir a Chicago." Le ofreció.

"No gracias, George. Puedes retirarte. Te llamaré en caso necesite algo."

Después de hacer nuevamente una reverencia, el hombre se volvió sobre sí y salió de la habitación, dejando una vez más al patriarca de los Andrew perdido en sus pensamientos. _Dos meses más Candy, solo dos meses… y podré empezar a descubrir si existe un futuro para nosotros… _

Un nuevo sentimiento ahora abrazaba su alma y era la esperanza de un nuevo mañana.

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[7] Basado en CCFS, creo que esto puedo haber sucedido en el año 1918. Candy le escribió una carta al comandante de Stear y en la carta de respuesta, puede verse que algún tiempo pasó después de su muerte. De alguna manera a través de Archie, Patty lee esa carta y cuando ésta a su vez le escribe a Candy, hace mención de la entrada inminente de E.E.U.U. a la guerra (02 de abril de 1917), Albert aún vivía en el Magnolia y Patty se preguntaba si el Dr. Martin sería capaz de ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez fue escrita un mes antes del ingreso de E.E.U.U. a la guerra y que Albert posiblemente se fue en el siguiente invierno, principios de 1918.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola Chicas!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que algunas habrán pensando que empezaría la historia más adelante pero como comenté en el capítulo anterior, también es la continuación del songfic "Te Extraño". Para quienes no lo han leído, este ocurre cuando Albert todavía se encuentra en Lakewood justo después que Candy regresa de su viaje a Rockstown y antes que ella conociera su verdadera identidad.

No dejo referencias del manga o cartas de las novelas ya que este capítulo es completamente mi imaginación. El manga no nos da información de que pasa con Albert mientras ella visita Rockstown pero quiero suponer que no se quedó tranquilo e investigó cual fue el resultado de sus acciones; al fin y al cabo, lo que él siempre buscó fue la felicidad de ella y creyendo que esta era reunirla nuevamente con Terry, asumo que quiso ver si lo había conseguido, en este caso contratando a un detective.

Respecto a Neal, solo utilicé la idea que nos dan en el manga de los motivos que llevaron a la Tía Abuela Erloy para llevar a cabo el compromiso con Candy. Además, tenía que escribir algo sobre esto para darle secuencia a los acontecimientos de la historia.

Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado un comentario, todos me han hecho sonreír y me han motivado. También gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a: _**Skarllet Northman, Sayuri1707, Carito Andrew, Lu de Andrew, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, Josie, Amigocha, KeilaNt, Lorena, yuukychan, CandyFan72, Lena.**_

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Notas de pie de página**

[7] En la carta de la primera novela que Candy le escribe a Terry y que no envía, hace mención que descubrió que la G de Graham era la G de Grantchester y así era como Terry era conocido en América. Ella entendió entonces su determinación de empezar una nueva vida, renunciando así al apellido Grantchester. Esto último no lo digo conforme lo entiendo, es lo que ella misma escribió en la carta. La misma carta en CCFS es mucho más corta y no aparecen tantos detalles como en la de la antigua novela.

[8] Tanto en el manga como en el ánime podemos ver que Albert ya había recuperado la memoria y aun así siguió viviendo con Candy por un buen tiempo. No quiso dejarla. Varias cosas pasaron después de eso: la encontró tendida sobre los periódicos con noticias de Terry, el ataque del león, la escena del sándwich, el engaño de Neal al hacerse pasar por Terry, la muerte de Stear, los rumores del proceder de Albert, etc. y cerrando con broche de oro la carta que le deja Albert a Candy al marcharse del apartamento, diciéndole que había recuperado la memoria pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. A mi entender, meses habían pasado desde su recuperación.


	3. Un segundo adiós

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Un segundo adiós**

Quince días habían pasado desde que regresó de aquella pequeña ciudad a donde se había dirigido con la esperanza de encontrarlo; pero todo había sido en vano, él no estaba allí. Nadie pudo darle información al momento de preguntar por él y mostrar su retrato. Nadie le había visto... Nadie lo reconocía… Nadie sabía quién era… Ni siquiera en la oficina de correos pudieron decirle algo que la hiciera dar con su paradero. Desde el momento en que él se marchó del apartamento, ella se había dedicado a buscarlo en los lugares donde consideraba pudiera estar e incluso se había aventurado hacia otros sitios un poco extraños. Para tratar de ayudarse en su búsqueda, había dibujado un retrato de Albert pero éste más parecía a uno de los tantos dibujos de los niños del Hogar de Pony. Ante su intento frustrado, el Dr. Martin amablemente le había dibujado un retrato; al verlo, su mirada se tornó borrosa y lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al contemplar aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba volver a ver. Conservó el dibujo hecho por ella colocándolo en un pequeño marco en su habitación, siempre llevaba consigo el retrato que el amable médico dibujó a manera de buscarlo después de salir del trabajo pero como siempre, no habían resultados; parecía como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. _Albert, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿A qué es lo que juegas? Siempre te apareciste cuando más lo necesitaba pero ahora, tengo tantas ganas de verte ¿En dónde te encuentras? ¿No ves que desespero por tu presencia? ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? Albert… ¿Dónde debo buscarte?_

Todavía no había amanecido pero al igual que cada madrugada desde que él ya no estaba, el insomnio, la soledad, la tristeza y la desesperanza eran ahora su única compañía, eso y el retrato que contemplaba. Patty, Annie y Archie a veces venían a visitarla pero no era lo mismo. Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde de su partida y ahora se encontraban en primavera [8]. En las mañanas cuando salía a trabajar, llevaba todo el tiempo pegada al rostro una fingida sonrisa pero ésta desaparecía cuando volvía a la soledad de aquel apartamento que una vez compartieron con él. Atrás habían quedado las noches donde ambos acostados en sus respectivas camas, charlaban a veces hasta altas horas de la madrugada compartiendo lo que les había acontecido durante el día y planeando que harían el fin de semana, la hora de la cena no les alcanzaba. Extrañaba esto, y tratando de mitigar la sensación un poco, se había formado el hábito, a manera de luchar contra la soledad y la tristeza, de ya no dormir más en su antigua cama; ahora dormía en la parte inferior de la litera, la que le había pertenecido a él. Anhelaba sentir el calor de su presencia, metida entre las cobijas creía que al estar allí y abrazar la almohada podría lograrlo, pero todo era inútil.

Noche tras noche gruesas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos; no quedaba más aquella chispa de felicidad en ellos cuando al fin había creído haber encontrado y formado a su lado, lo que a su parecer era un hogar. Sí, porque los dos estaban solos en este mundo y juntos habían llegado a tener el calor de un hogar. Enterrando el rostro en la almohada, trató de sentir su aroma pero éste con el tiempo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Diferentes emociones la invadían, emociones que al igual que cada noche no le permitían dormir; apenas dormía unas horas. Acompañando a la soledad y la tristeza, estaba la incertidumbre de un nuevo sentimiento que aún no podía terminar de identificar, o mejor dicho, no quería terminar de aceptar, pero era una sensación muy parecida a la pérdida de un gran amor. No podía haber confusión, ya había pasado dos veces por la misma situación. Esto aumentaba al recordar que había recuperado la memoria y quizás ahora se encontraba en su hogar, donde alguien lo esperaba. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sobre la almohada a manera de sacarse esa idea de encima y así tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño; pero como siempre, al cerrar nuevamente los ojos, imágenes de todos los momentos compartidos inundaban su mente haciendo que toda una avalancha de diferentes emociones cayera sobre ella. Era inútil, ya no podía volver a dormir, al fin y al cabo pronto amanecería por lo que, haciendo las cobijas hacia un lado, se dispuso a levantarse.

Después de envolverse en la bata y calzarse, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo caliente para beber. Debido a la estación, muy temprano por las mañanas aún podía sentirse un poco de frío y eso fue precisamente lo que sintió al salir de las tibias frazadas. Vertiendo un poco de agua dentro de la tetera, la puso sobre la estufa y en poco tiempo el agua empezó a hervir, por lo que procedió a prepararse una infusión de manzanilla y menta; deseaba relajarse. Sirviendo el caliente líquido en una taza, la tomó junto a un pequeño plato de porcelana y los colocó sobre la mesa del comedor. Haló una de las sillas con cuidado tratando de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a los vecinos, tomó asiento y procedió a beber por sorbos el contenido de la taza sintiendo como el calor del líquido empezaba a calentar su cuerpo.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana, miró hacia el exterior donde a lo lejos se empezaban a vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol. Amaba el mañana, sabía que con él vendría la esperanza de que algo maravilloso pasara. Soñaba con volver a escuchar su dulce voz, encontrarse con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, un mañana donde él la esperaba, porque se lo había dicho en su breve nota de despedida…

'…

_Indudablemente nos volveremos a ver un día. _

_Albert.' _[9]

Con la mirada perdida, volvió a meditar en lo que atormentaba su mente y alma desde su regreso de Rockstown. _Albert… En esa nota escribiste que nos volveríamos a ver… he esperado tanto porque eso suceda… Fue entonces que enviaste ese paquete… Creí que esa era tu manera de indicarme en donde te encontrabas por lo que me dirigí allí sin pensarlo dos veces con el único propósito de reunirme contigo… pero no te encontré por ninguna parte… ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa ciudad? ¡Sabías muy bien que yo iría! ¿Acaso querías que me reencontrara con Terry? ¿Será que… querías que regresara con él? ¿Por qué Albert'?... _Frunciendo levemente el ceño y luego cerrando los ojos, empezó a recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar…

_(Inicio del flashback)_

Había sido un día agotador en la clínica del Dr. Martin. Debido a los cambios de estación, las personas aprovechaban a salir del obligado encierro causado por el invierno e iban con frecuencia a los parques de Chicago y sus alrededores, donde la nieve se había retirado y algunas flores empezaban a florecer. Producto de estas salidas se habían incrementado el número de pacientes con síntomas de alergias, enfermedades virales, o problemas digestivos. Este día en especial habían atendido a una considerable cantidad de personas. No es que se quejara, al contrario, se alegraba ya que le ayudaba a distraerse en sus horas de trabajo. Necesitaba descansar y relajarse por lo que apresurando sus pasos, fue directamente hacia su apartamento y empezó a subir las escaleras imaginándose sumergida en un caliente y espumoso baño de tina. Pero la visión se esfumó cuando vio recostado sobre la puerta de entrada un paquete.

Intrigada, lentamente se acercó y lo levantó del suelo. Su corazón se desbocó cuando leyó el nombre del remitente y la ciudad de envío… _Albert… ¡Es de parte de Albert! pero… ¿Dónde queda Rockstown…? _Con impaciencia abrió la puerta solo para atravesar el umbral y empujarla tras de sí a manera de cerrarla, y corriendo se acercó a la mesa del comedor. Lanzando su bolso sobre el sofá, colocó el paquete encima de la mesa y empezó a abrirlo con desesperación. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron el contenido que la saludaba; un hermoso abrigo de primavera que venía acompañado con una breve nota, la cual con emoción comenzó a leer…

'_Candy_

_Anticipadamente te ofrezco este regalo para la primavera._

_Pienso en ti._

_Albert.' _[10]

Al fin tenía algo por lo que tanto había rogado, una pista de su paradero… _Albert, me reuniré contigo en Rockstown… espero que aún te encuentres allí… _[11]

Deseaba partir a primera hora de la mañana siguiente pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad como enfermera en la clínica del Dr. Martin y a pesar de su lucha interna, debía solicitarle licencia para poder hacer el viaje. Cuando llegó a la clínica, después de dar los buenos días, le explicó al médico que finalmente tenía una pista de Albert y le gustaría ir a buscarlo. El médico que ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían el uno para el otro, sonrió para sí y le concedió el permiso sin protestar; ni siquiera le pidió tiempo para conseguir otra enfermera que la reemplazara temporalmente, antes que ella llegara estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sin ayuda. Ya estaba decidido, al siguiente día partiría rumbo a Rockstown.

De manera soñadora atendió a sus pacientes, por momento se perdía en sus pensamientos divagando en que haría cuando lo viera, seguramente correrían a los brazos del otro como siempre lo habían hecho después de estar separados por algún tiempo; pero para que eso sucediera primero tenía que encontrarlo y por supuesto, debía llevar el retrato para facilitarle la búsqueda. _Sin duda cuando vean su rostro alguien lo reconocerá_, pensó con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué sucede, Candy?" le preguntó el médico con curiosidad. Pero ella no respondió por lo que él tocó suavemente su hombro. "¿Candy?"

"¿Eh? Perdón Dr. Martin, ¿Me decía?" respondió un poco avergonzada.

"Te preguntaba si sucede algo pues tienes una cara… tu mente parece estar en otro lugar." sonrió divertido.

Candy se sonrojó sintiéndose descubierta pero no quería hablar públicamente con alguien de su encuentro de ensueño. "Nada, solo estaba haciendo un repaso mental de que debo llevar al viaje." Respondió de manera natural, bajando la mirada.

La sonrisa del médico se hizo más amplia al reconocer lo que pasaba, "Candy, haz pasar al siguiente paciente por favor." Le pidió en tono afable a lo que ella sintiéndose aliviada que abandonara el tema, gustosamente obedeció.

La tarde estuvo bastante tranquila, al punto que pudo retirarse media hora antes de su habitual hora de salida. Cuando se fue a despedir del médico, este le indicó que se tomara el tiempo necesario para buscar a Albert a lo que ella respondió sonriendo y lo abrazó con efusividad. Un momento después se retiró de la clínica.

.

Cuando llegó a Rockstown se dio cuenta que era una ciudad bastante pequeña. No le sería difícil poder localizarlo y esto hizo que sus ánimos se elevaran. Lo primero que pensó fue dirigirse a la oficina de correos; por la experiencia de haber vivido en un poblado pequeño sabía muy bien que en este tipo de ciudades los carteros conocían por nombre y aspecto a todos sus habitantes por lo que podían identificar inmediatamente a cualquier persona. Mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar, las grandes letras de un rótulo encima de la carpa de un teatro ambulante, llamaron su atención "_LA ESTRELLA TERRENCE, EL EX-ACTOR PRINCIPAL DE STRATFORD_". Su corazón dio un vuelco a leer aquel nombre. Por los tabloides, sabía que había abandonado Broadway y que nadie sabía desde entonces su paradero. Esto no podía ser una casualidad. No creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, avanzó hacia el lugar donde en ese momento salían dos jóvenes completamente decepcionadas por la actuación del tan afamado actor y las escuchó hablar pestes sobre él.

Absorta, entró en la carpa siendo recibida por un penetrante olor a tabaco y alcohol, acompañado de risotadas y abucheos por parte del público. Al levantar la mirada hacia el fondo de la carpa, pudo distinguir entre el humo y la penumbra la figura de Terry que trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre el improvisado escenario; apenas lograba articular algunas palabras. Nada quedaba del actor que había conocido, el que actuó en teatros de renombre donde su figura en escena brillaba aún más que los propios reflectores y con aplausos era aclamado. Ahora en lugar de eso, solo había una lúgubre sombra de lo que una vez fue; miró a su alrededor y habían botellas de alcohol tiradas por todas partes siendo el motivo de los encendidos ánimos de los presentes. _¿Cómo puedes actuar en un lugar así?_, pensó con dolor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las burlas de unos hombres y al volver a levantar la mirada hacia el frente, Terry se había desplomado sobre el escenario debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Entonces, una profunda tristeza embargó su alma e incontrolables lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro al verlo en aquel estado, decaído, abatido, incluso estaba más delgado. Atrás quedaba la gloria de lo que había sido un actor que conquistaba los escenarios con su sola presencia. _Terry… ¿Acaso cuando escogiste a Susana tu corazón no soportó la elección? ¿Es que nos separamos mintiendo a nuestros propios corazones? ¿Es que acaso tu caída va en la misma medida al amor que sientes por mí?... Yo me esforcé por olvidarte, rogaba a Dios que el tiempo hiciera su efecto en mí… pero tú… Tú no has dejado de amarme al punto de llegar al estado en el que te encuentras ahora… _Como si fuera posible, la tristeza se incrementó causando que su corazón volviera a sentir una debilidad por él, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo cubriendo por completo su rostro. Candy escuchó una vez más las burlas del público; con la ira se apoderándose momentáneamente de ella, se irguió y respirando con fuerza, haló de la bufanda a un 'señor' quien era el que más gritaba. Al sentir el tirón, el hombre desubicado se volvió sobre sí solo para encontrarse con el rostro de una joven con una enfurecida y vidriosa mirada y una voz que le vociferaba…

"¡Si usted no deja de gritar, ¿Cómo puede llevarse a cabo la representación?! ¡Terrence es mucho mejor que eso!" dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el escenario, "¡Así que cállese que no me deja escuchar a los actores!"

Después que lo soltó, el hombre se calló, quedando literalmente estupefacto y confuso… _¿Tan buena estará la obra que esta chica está llorando?... _Se preguntó cruzando los brazos y después de un segundo, les gritó a los otros espectadores que se callaran para poder escuchar la obra a lo que todos inmediatamente se volvieron a verlo, sorprendidos por la solicitud.

Terry continuaba su actuación, aun arrastrando las palabras pero entonces, levantando la mirada hacia el público, se quedó estático por un momento y repentinamente el tono de su voz cambió así como su manera de actuar. Parecía como si nunca hubiera estado ebrio y empezó a recitar sus líneas como si estuviera en uno de los magníficos teatros de Nueva York en los que se había presentado en el pasado. Candy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, derramando ahora lágrimas de felicidad. _Sí Terry, así eres tú… Vuelve a Stratford… Vuelve junto a Susana y hazla feliz… Si ustedes lo son, yo también puedo serlo… _y pensando estas palabras, se enjugó las lágrimas y se dispuso a abandonar la carpa.

Al salir, la claridad del día le dio la bienvenida y respiró profundamente el aire fresco del exterior. _Necesito encontrar a Albert… _empezando a acercarse a unas personas para pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar a la oficina de correos, escuchó como una voz femenina la llamaba por detrás.

"¡Disculpe! ¿Señorita Candy? ¡Por favor espere!" le gritaba una mujer.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que la llamaba. Se quedó clavada en su lugar cuando vio como la elegante figura de la Srita. Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry, se aproximaba hacia ella.

"Señorita Candy, ¿Es usted verdad?" le preguntó con expectativa. Candy solo pudo asentir, estando por el momento perpleja. Al notar la dama que Candy no le respondería, continuó hablando "Disculpe, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Podemos hacerlo cómodamente en una cafetería a un par de cuadras de aquí." Le pidió como en una súplica y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, añadió "Por favor."

Candy volvió a asentir, aceptando la sugerencia de la Srita. Baker. Al llegar al lugar, tomaron asiento en una mesa al lado de una ventana y después de ordenar, la madre de Terry empezó a hablar.

"Señorita Candy, perdone mi atrevimiento por haberla abordado de esa manera pero no esperaba encontrarla en un lugar así; llevo en Rockstown cerca de una semana." Comenzó a decir tranquilamente, "Terry no es la clase de persona que dice lo que hay en su corazón pero yo sabía muy bien que lo atormentaba." Ahora las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas, "Cuando me enteré que se encontraba en esta ciudad, no dudé en abandonar la película que estaba rodando [12] y corrí hasta este lugar con la intención de apoyarlo como madre pero…" bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, "…no me he atrevido a hablarle… Todos los días lo he visto actuar de la misma manera pero hoy, ¡Hoy hubo un gran cambio en él Señorita Candy!" una sonrisa empezó a asomar en su rostro junto a un brillo en los ojos, "No tengo palabras para agradecerle el haberlo hecho despertar de esta terrible pesadilla en donde ha estado sumergido. Sé que va a recuperarse ¡Seguramente tuvo que haberla reconocido entre el público!"

Candy negó con la cabeza, "No creo que me haya visto Srita. Baker. Había muy poca iluminación y…" fue interrumpida por la dama.

"¡Pero claro que debió haberla reconocido!" le repitió, "y de no haberlo hecho sin duda sintió su presencia en ese lugar ya que usted es la persona a la que él verdaderamente ama. Cómo su madre, se lo puedo asegurar."

Candy comenzó a sentir nuevamente un húmedo calor en sus mejillas, "Señorita Baker, me alegra en verdad que Terry haya reaccionado y se vaya a recuperar pero me encuentro en esta ciudad por otros asuntos." Le respondió con calma, "No quisiera sonar grosera pero debo retirarme." Terminó dándole una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

Si, debía salir de esa cafetería, no era por Terry que se encontraba en aquella ciudad. Por lo tanto, se despidió a manera de poder continuar con su objetivo; encontrar a Albert. Al salir de aquel lugar, su vista se volvió a nublar haciendo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ya enrojecidos ojos… _Terry, confío en ti… Sé que volverás a Broadway porque fuiste al que amé…_

Después de recobrar la compostura, preguntó a unas personas que pasaban por ahí dónde quedaba la oficina de correos y habiendo recibido las indicaciones, avanzó hacia ese lugar. Al entrar, se dirigió al mostrador y después de saludar a la persona al otro lado de éste, mostrándole el retrato de Albert, el que el Dr. Martin amablemente le había dibujado, le preguntó por él; pero todo fue en vano. Nadie le había visto. Salió a recorrer las calles mostrándoles a los transeúntes el retrato, gritando a voz en cuello el nombre de Albert, preguntando en diferentes lugares pero nuevamente lo mismo. No habían rastros de él. No tenía caso seguir en ese sitio por lo que sintiéndose profundamente desilusionada, triste, derrotada y frustrada, tomó el siguiente tren de vuelta a Chicago.

(_Fin del flashback)_

_Fue hace quince días…_ volvió a reflexionar _…y todavía las mismas emociones pesan en mi alma. _Levantándose de la mesa se dispuso a ducharse. El sol ya había salido hace una hora y era mejor alistarse para ir a trabajar. Después de la ducha se vistió, y procedió a prepararse un desayuno ligero volviendo nuevamente a tomar asiento en la silla de la pequeña mesa del comedor. Encontrándose en ese lugar, los recuerdos de ese viaje seguían pasando por su mente en cámara lenta una y otra vez… _Albert, no estabas en ninguna parte, no encontré a nadie que te hubiera visto_… _¿Por qué me enviaste ese regalo desde Rockstown?... Podría decirse que planeaste mi encuentro con Terry… Tengo la impresión de haber estado en esa ciudad para decirle un segundo adiós… En verdad me alegró haberlo visto… Pero después de haber recibido ese paquete no he sabido nada más de ti… _Mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, distraídamente terminó de comer. _¿En dónde estás, Albert…? _

Lentamente se puso de pie y levantando los platos que había utilizado, se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlos. Alzando un poco la mirada, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse al observar aquellas tazas que había comprado con las iniciales de ellos. Los recuerdos de todos los alegres momentos que vivió a su lado cayeron de golpe sobre ella… _Este apartamento lo alquilamos para vivir los dos… Desde que te fuiste se siente demasiado triste para que pueda seguir viviendo sola… _

Entonces fue interrumpida por unas alegres risas provenientes del exterior. Después de haberse secado las manos, enjugándose las lágrimas se acercó poco a poco a la ventana y observó cómo unos niños pasaban jugando amenamente mientras llevaban en sus manos cubetas y cañas para ir de pesca. Una sonrisa nostálgica curvó ahora sus labios e inclinándose levemente sobre la ventana, apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre el marco de ésta mirando hacia el exterior con la mirada fija en el horizonte… _Ya estamos en primavera y los niños del Hogar de Pony seguramente estarán jugando y riendo alegremente por la colina, disfrutando de ir de pesca al río… Señorita Pony… Hermana María… _Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos… _Quiero volver con ustedes… ¡No quiero estar sola!... ¡Ya no soporto estar sola!... _Enderezándose, se apartó de la ventana; había tomado una decisión… _Sí, voy a regresar al Hogar de Pony y buscaré una plaza de enfermera en algún hospital cercano… _Su resolución fue interrumpida al escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El llamado era cada vez más insistente. Seguramente se debía a que la persona al otro lado llevaba ya un buen tiempo tocando pero al encontrarse sumergida en sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó. Al haber estado pensando en la persona que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en los últimos meses, rápidamente la nostalgia fue reemplazada por la alegría al imaginar que podría tratarse de él, por lo que apresuró sus pasos esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se congeló en el acto cuando abrió la puerta, al comprobar que no era la persona a la ella esperaba.

oOoOoOo

Agradecía el haber sido reincorporado en la compañía sin tanto problema. Después de haber rogado, pedido perdón y prometerle al director que no volvería a abandonarlo, éste lo había aceptado de vuelta. En ese momento estaban empezando a hacerse las audiciones para el papel de la nueva obra que la compañía presentaría: Hamlet. Audicionó como todos los demás habiendo obtenido el papel principal.

Recordó cómo había topado fondo, incluso se convirtió en un alcohólico; pero fue gracias a una alucinación que había logrado salir a flote. Había escogido su camino en aquella noche de invierno hacía más de un año [13], había escogido a Susana. En su alucinación en Rockstown creyó ver a una atribulada Candy por el estado en que él se encontraba, ¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz sin continuaba así? Recordó su promesa y eso lo hizo reaccionar; decidió que era hora de volver. Si la manera de hacer feliz a Candy significaba estar al lado de Susana y hacerla feliz, pues lo haría. Ésta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una radiante sonrisa, sin protestas ni reclamos.

_Ojalá algún día pudiera liberarme de esto aunque no lo creo… Trataré de hacerla feliz… Pero… si ese día llegara a suceder, por favor, aguarda por mí Candy…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[8] Según el manga Albert se marchó del apartamento Magnolia en una noche nevada, cuando el invierno se había intensificado. Según las estaciones del hemisferio norte esto sería por Enero. Cuando Candy recibe el paquete de Rockstown, ya se encontraban en primavera.

[9] Final de la nota que de despedida que Albert le dejó al marcharse del apartamento en el manga.

[10] Nota que Albert le envía a Candy desde Rockstown en el manga.

[11] Pensamientos de Candy en el manga después de leer la nota del paquete.

[12] En la carta que Candy le responde a Eleanor Baker, rechazando la invitación para asistir a la presentación de Hamlet en Nueva York, menciona que espera poder ver su nueva película. Eso me hizo pensar que posiblemente cuando Eleanor fue a 'apoyar' a Terry a Rockstown, hubiera abandonado alguna filmación.

[13] Entre la ruptura hasta Rockstown es posible que pasaran poco más de 2 años, basados en la fecha en que Albert se fue del Magnolia. Recordemos que ellos rompieron en una noche de nevada (invierno), aparentemente en 1915, el año previo a la muerte de Stear (1916). Albert se marcha del Magnolia en invierno pero de 1918 (basados en la carta de Patty).

oOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas si no avanzamos mucho en la historia. Espero no estarlas aburriendo pero si creí que era importante dejar constancia desde donde podemos empezar a ver unos cambios en los sentimientos de Candy escavando un poco más a fondo escenas del manga. Pude continuar con lo siguiente pero no quise hacerlo para que el capítulo no fuera demasiado largo

Como habrán notado se basó en el manga; algunas partes las parafraseé. Después de la ruptura con Candy, Terry cae en un estado de depresión que lo lleva a la bebida. En el ánime nos muestran a un Terry ebrio que llega a Chicago llorando su amor perdido. Albert lo encuentra en un bar y después de 'convencerlo' a que retome su vida lo lleva a ver a Candy, pero lo hace mostrándosela a la distancia y es allí donde Terry decide continuar con su camino. Algo muy distinto sucede en el manga y en ambas novelas. Para quienes no lo han leído, de aquí es de donde viene el famoso nombre de la ciudad de Rockstown. Albert le envía un paquete a Candy desde ese lugar. Ella creyendo que él se encontraba allí decide ir a su encuentro. Al llegar al pequeño poblado no encuentra a Albert por ninguna parte pero si, a Terry. La diferencia en las dos versiones, ánime y manga, es que en la última es _**ella **_quien ve a Terry en un estado deplorable pero aun así decide no ir a hablarle. En su mente solo lo anima y de la misma manera se despide dejándolo atrás para continuar haciendo a lo que iba, buscar a Albert.

Quienes piensan que en el ánime, Albert se interpuso en el encuentro de una pareja 'enamorada', ¿No es interesante saber que tanto en el manga como en las novelas, es él, quien precisamente provoca este encuentro? ¿Y fue ella quien decidió no verlo? Además, este gesto solo puede hacerlo alguien que desea por sobre todas las cosas la felicidad de un ser amado, no importando que esto vaya en detrimento de su propia felicidad. Algunas podrán decir que ella no le habló por su promesa a Susana de no volver a verlo pero la verdad en ninguna parte he logrado encontrar esto donde está escrito esto, solo en una carta de CCFS que le escribe cerca de año y medio después a Eleanor Baker ¿Pero cuando hizo la promesa? Es un misterio.

Otra cosa es interesante ver que acá es la primera vez que ella que le dice a Terry '**Te amé**'. Esto lo dice cuando se está despidiendo mentalmente de él y solo menciona que sintió una debilidad por él cuando lo vio. (Mmm… solo quisiera comentar que tenía el borrador de este capítulo desde hace 3 semanas así que no fue planificado)

Agradezco nuevamente cada uno de sus comentarios. Cada uno de ellos es muy importante para mí así que ya saben, son más que bienvenidos. Perdón por no haber respondido de manera individual esta vez pero tuve una semana muy apretada.

Mis especiales agradecimientos para _**CandyFan72, Lukyta, Reeka21, Lena, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Amigocha, Friditas, KeilaNt Lady Susi, Sarah Lisa, Shara, yuukychan, Patty Castillo, Josie, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, Eydie Chong, Lu de Andrew, Melissa Andrew, , demonyc.**_

Y también muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que lo hacen en silencio.

¡Hasta la próxima! Un abrazo a la distancia a todas.


	4. Una orden del Tío Abuelo William

¡Hola a todas!

Antes que nada quería agradecer públicamente a tres personales especiales, **Keila Nt**, gracias por tus consejos. **Faby Andley **y **MsPuddle**, gracias por levantarme los ánimos. Se los agradezco a todas de corazón.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores pero la verdad no quise dividirlo en dos partes a manera que abarcara lo que inicialmente había pensado. Y ya que me dieron su aprobación, aquí vamos.

Espero sea de su agrado.

.

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Una orden del Tío Abuelo William**

Inglaterra, 1934

Soltando un suspiro, abrió los ojos volviendo a delinear con sus dedos los rasgos del retrato que sostenía en sus manos. Ahora era quince años mayor pero el tiempo solo había logrado acentuar la belleza de sus facciones. Dirigiendo su mirada a un pequeño reloj que estaba dispuesto encima de una mesa de esquina, se percató que apenas treinta minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que la había verificado la hora. Aún faltaba tiempo para que él regresara. Emma seguramente seguía durmiendo y sus hermanos mayores, estarían todavía con su maestro. Esto la hizo sentirse tranquila.

Con el transcurso de los años, había sostenido algunas conversaciones con sus amigos donde a veces al recordar el pasado, bromeando o solo con el fin de informarle, le habían compartido cosas que ella desconocía; cosas que habían tenido que ver de manera directa con algunos sucesos importantes en su vida y que ahora tenía una perspectiva más clara de lo acontecido. _Es sorprendente como en ocasiones, lo que hayan conspirado en contra de ti puede volverse a tu favor, llevándote a lo que estuviste anhelando por un buen tiempo, _se dijo para sí sonriendo_. _Las largas conversaciones con él habían sido más profundas, revelándole su propia historia. La sonrisa se amplió al volver a posar su mirada en la persona que se encontraba en el retrato, haciendo que volviera a sumergirse en el pasado.

oOoOoOo

Chicago, abril de 1918

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual; debía regresar a Chicago lo antes posible ya que tenía asuntos importantes que resolver. Después de la plática que había sostenido con William se había quedado tranquilo; sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por él.

Condujo con cuidado por el camino, meditando en los últimos acontecimientos que giraban alrededor del joven patriarca; sopesaba los posibles escenarios que podrían presentarse en un futuro cercano después de su presentación en sociedad. Tenía que estar preparado para todo solo para poder ayudarle. Al llegar a la residencia principal de los Andrew en Chicago, fue recibido por Adrien quien le indicó que la Señora Elroy le estaba esperando en el despacho. Después de asentirle al mayordomo se dirigió hacia ese lugar y una vez frente a la puerta de doble hoja, llamó con suavidad, esperando la autorización para entrar.

"Adelante." Respondió una seca voz.

Con seguridad abrió la puerta e ingresó, saludando a la anciana que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio, ordenando unos papeles, "Buenos días Señora Elroy. Adrien me informó que deseaba verme."

"Así es George. Necesito que vayas a buscar a Candice y la traigas ante mí cuanto antes. Quiero hablarle." Dijo de manera imperativa sin siquiera levantar la vista, continuando con la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Siempre que la matriarca hablaba no dejaba lugar a discusión, no que él lo fuera a hacer, nunca se atrevería. A pesar de la extrañeza de la solicitud, solamente asintió indicándole la aceptación de sus órdenes, "Permiso Señora Elroy, me retiro entonces." Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

Con el rostro más serio de lo habitual, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, la dama solo levantó una mano e hizo un ademán a manera de despedirlo, "Ve, cuando la traigas, la estaré esperando en la sala."

Al salir del despacho, George tuvo una corazonada que algo no estaba bien. El desdén que la Señora Elroy sentía por Candy no era un secreto para todos los habitantes de la mansión ni para los trabajadores de confianza de la familia. Algo importante debía estar pasando pero él no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Con su mente anegada por un sin número de pensamientos, llegó al apartamento de la Señorita Candy; conocía la dirección por William. Sabía que aún se encontraría allí ya que todavía faltaba una hora para que empezara su jornada en la Clínica Feliz. Una vez hubo estacionado el auto, se bajó, ingresó al edificio de apartamentos y cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, la tocó con suavidad. Después de esperar un par de minutos y no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte pero luego de dejar pasar otros minutos sin que nadie le abriera, está vez tocó con más insistencia. Escuchó como unas pisadas en el interior del apartamento se acercaban apresuradamente y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe, vio cómo el rostro de la Señorita Candy pasó de la felicidad a la sorpresa.

"Buenos días, Señorita Candy." Dijo de manera educada, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"¿George?" respondió con una pregunta, llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el desconcierto que su presencia había provocado en ella; antes lo había notado en la expresión de su rostro pero ahora lo confirmaba con sus palabras.

"Perdone la interrupción, he venido a buscarla para llevarla a…"

"¿Me ha venido a buscar?" lo cortó rápidamente, con una nota de confusión en su voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a George, eso solo podía significar una cosa, "¿Se trata del Tío Abuelo William?"

"No Señorita Candy, es la Señora Elroy quien demanda su presencia en la mansión." Le soltó finalmente.

Se quedó perpleja al escuchar su respuesta, reflejándolo en su rostro. Sabía que no era bienvenida en aquel lugar y mucho menos por la Tía Abuela Elroy. La última vez que la había visto, ésta la echó de la mansión gritándole todas las desgracias que había causado en la familia, asegurándole que jamás en su vida deseaba volver a verla. Por esto, el que ahora su presencia fuera requerida por ella, la sobresaltó.

"¿La Tía Abuela desea verme?" preguntó de manera dubitativa.

"Correcto Señorita, Candy. Por favor, si pudiera usted acompañarme." Respondió el hombre con educación.

A pesar de las dudas que la asaltaban, solo pudo asentir. Después de haberle pedido unos momentos para terminar de arreglarse, tomó su bolso, cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave y bajó las escaleras para abordar el auto que la esperaba.

oOoOoOo

En cuanto George se retiró, le dio instrucciones a Adrien para que hiciera llamar a todos los integrantes de la familia Leagan de manera inmediata. Media hora después, estos se encontraban reunidos con ella en la sala.

"Bien queridos, gracias por venir." empezó a decir y dirigiéndose al hijo de la pareja exclamó con seriedad, "Neal, tu madre me informó de tus planes de enlistarte en el ejército. No permitiré que lo hagas." recalcó esto último con autoridad. Los rostros de Elisa y Raymond Leagan eran de incredulidad, desconocían ésta noticia.

"Pero Tía Abuela, como le mencioné a mi madr…" trató de rebatir al sentir que tal vez su plan no saldría como lo había esperado.

"¡Basta Neal!" lo interrumpió la anciana, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y levantaba una mano mostrándole la palma. "No los mandé a llamar para discutir sobre el asunto sino para informarles que he tomado una decisión. George ya fue a buscar a Candice para comunicarle que el sábado habrá una fiesta donde se anunciará el compromiso entre tú y ella." Terminó de decir bajando solo un poco la voz. Ni siquiera se molestó por esconder la desaprobación de tal idea ni el desprecio al pronunciar aquel nombre. Por el contrario, una no disimulada sonrisa de victoria, ahora adornaba los labios de Neal. Lo había conseguido.

"¡¿Quééé?!" un agudo grito lleno de reproche, ira y sorpresa salió de la persona que se encontraba de pie al lado de éste, sacándolo de su momentánea celebración interna. "¿Qué has dicho Tía Abuela? ¡Neal no puede comprometerse con esa huérfana! ¡Eso es ridículo!" vociferó Elisa agitando las manos con intensidad.

La Tía Abuela la miró fijamente de manera penetrante y alzando nuevamente la voz, dijo "¡Cállate Elisa, ya dije que no discutiré este asunto! ¡Se hará como he dicho!"

Elisa al notar que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a la Tía Abuela, se dirigió a su hermano "¡Te has vuelto loco Neal! ¡¿Qué es eso de enlistarte?! ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera objetas lo que acaba de decir la Tía Abuela?! ¡Mira que casarte con esa huérfana! ¡Serás el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad! ¡Reacciona! ¡Será una deshonra para la familia!"

El pecho de Elisa subía y bajaba por la agitación. El rostro del Señor Leagan solo reflejaba la iracunda impotencia de no poder pronunciar una palabra; solo respiraba con fuerza observando aquella escena. Había amasado una considerable fortuna gracias a los Andrew por lo que no podía oponerse a las decisiones de la matriarca. Sarah Leagan respiraba aliviada mientras que la Señora Elroy se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

"Siento decepcionarte hermanita pero eso es lo que más deseo hacer." Le respondió, ampliando la sonrisa, "Casarme con Candy es lo único que impedirá que me enliste en el ejército. La amo con todo mi corazón."

El rostro de Elisa se puso repentinamente rojo de la ira, sus manos vibraban a sus costados apretadas en un puño mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano. Candy White, esa menuda e insignificante huérfana sin nada de refinamiento, le había robado en el pasado primero el amor de Anthony y luego, el de Terrence Grantchester. Estaba completamente segura que el único hombre que no caería en sus redes de los que ambas conocían, era precisamente, su hermano. Ahora veía cuan equivocada había estado, _¿Qué tenía esa recogida que hechizaba a cuanto hombre se pusiera en su camino? Y lo peor, actuaba como que no lo sabía…_ No deseando permanecer más en esa habitación, se giró sobre sus talones gritándole a Neal unas últimas palabras mientras salía.

oOoOoOo

Durante el trayecto hacia la mansión, el único sonido dentro del auto era el ruido del motor. Ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones o algún otro movimiento; tal era la manera en que cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Candy eventualmente lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo pero George parecía estar concentrado en el camino. Por lo general ese era su comportamiento pero ella había esperado por experiencias pasadas, que al menos le hubiera mencionado algo del porqué su presencia era requerida. Al llegar a la mansión, George bajó rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta. De manera autómata, ella descendió; tan solo pensar que en unos momentos se reuniría con la Tía Abuela Elroy, hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar y su corazón latiera con fuerza debido a la agitación emocional que llevaba dentro. George debió haberlo notado ya que cuando lo volvió a ver, tenía los ojos fijos en ella y la miraba de manera serena, tratando de indicarle con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Después que le asintió en respuesta, ligeramente más calmada, empezaron a subir juntos las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal. Allí fueron recibidos por Adrien quien después de brindarles un saludo formal, les indicó que la Señora Elroy estaba esperando a la Señorita Candy en la sala.

Al entrar en la mansión, Candy no pudo dejar de admirar la suntuosidad de aquel lugar. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había estado allí; todas sus visitas habían sido tan breves que nunca tuvo oportunidad de contemplar el lujo del que había sido rodeada. Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo sobre el reluciente piso de mármol recién pulido, iba admirando rápidamente los magníficos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes. Respirando para tranquilizarse, finalmente se sintió en la capacidad de pronunciar algunas palabras sin que dejara notar en su voz, lo nerviosa que aún se encontraba.

Al encontrarse a pocos metros de la puerta de la sala, Candy se atrevió a decir, "George, no ha dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora." Empezó de manera vacilante y pronto la vacilación se convirtió casi en un clamor, "Se lo suplico, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que la Tía Abuela Elroy quiere de mí?" era evidente la angustia que su voz reflejaba.

George volvió a verla quedándose estupefacto ante la visión que tenía frente a él; la mirada de Candy transmitía un sin número de emociones; inseguridad, ansiedad, aflicción por decir algunas de ellas. Tuvo el intento de decirle que desconocía el motivo por el que la Señora Elroy la mandó a llamar, cuando fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de una de las hojas de la puerta de la sala, abriéndose abruptamente y estrellándose contra la pared. Sus miradas rápidamente se dirigieron a ese lugar, viendo como aparecía vociferando airadamente la Señorita Leagan.

"¡Comprendí Neal!" gritaba a voz en cuello mientras se detuvo brevemente en el umbral, "¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!"

Elisa respiraba agitadamente, sus puños estaban cerrados y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, "¡Eres una ignorante respecto a los hombres!" y con toda la ira acumulada, le rugió mientras pasaba frente a ella dando fuertes pisadas, "¡Puedes irte al infierno!"

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Candy observó cómo detrás de Elisa apareció apresuradamente Neal pidiéndole que se detuviera. Lo que estaba presenciando hizo que toda la tensión que había sentido hasta el momento se disipara dando paso al asombro. Hacía mucho que no veía a este par juntos… _¡Vaya! Una pelea entre estos dos… _pensó sorprendida, recordando sus pleitos del pasado.

Observando como Elisa se alejaba por el pasillo, no se percató que Neal había cerrado la puerta de la sala y se había detenido frente a ésta; una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo con detenimiento… _Me has humillado un buen número de veces Candy, ¡Pero de ahora en adelante no podrás rehuirme más! ¡Serás mía! ¡Pronto lo sabrás!..._

"¡Candy!" la llamó con fingida dulzura mientras relajadamente metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. "¡Bienvenida!, la Tía Abuela te está esperando." Dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

El sonido de su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad pero al encontrarse con su mirada, un escalofrío la recorrió haciéndola estremecer… _¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué quiere la Tía Abuela de mí?... ¿Por qué Neal y Elisa estaban reunidos con ella?... _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta...

"Señora Elroy, ya se encuentra aquí la Señorita Candy." Anunció George.

Una voz resonó al otro lado, "¡Por favor, hágala pasar!"

Después que le abrió la puerta para que ingresara a la habitación, Candy lo miró directo los ojos, rogándole con la mirada que la acompañara pero solo escuchó un susurro tranquilizador, "No se preocupe Señorita Candy. Estaré aquí afuera por cualquier cosa que necesite."

Tragando saliva, Candy desapareció en el interior de la sala, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella. Un pensativo George se quedó afuera; no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que Neal la había estado observando. Sabía que la estuvo acechando en el pasado, William se lo había comentado; solo esperaba que esta no fuera una más de sus tretas. Levantó la vista, observando como éste desaparecía tranquilamente al final del pasillo.

Al ingresar en la habitación, Candy se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. La Tía Abuela no estaba sola; sentada en una elegante silla, a cada uno de sus costados se encontraban los Señores Leagan. Las miradas con las que fue recibida eran frías y despectivas, causando que un frío sudor la recorriera y su respiración empezara a agitarse.

"Buenos días." Logró balbucear.

Sin siquiera responder el saludo, la Señora Elroy espetó con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio, "Candice, nos vemos en la penosa decisión de comprometerte en matrimonio con Neal." Y mirándola fijamente a los ojos de manera categórica, añadió, "Es una orden del Tío Abuelo William."

La Señora Leagan se contuvo de resoplar y cerró los ojos por un momento al escuchar la manera autoritaria en que la Tía Elroy le había comunicado la decisión a su indeseada futura nuera. Más que un comunicado era una orden; sus palabras no dejaron duda.

Por su lado, Candy recordó la sonrisa que Neal y el tono de su voz cuando la saludó. Eran muy diferentes a los de la última vez que se habían visto en la villa cerca del lago. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar y solo pudo registrar en su mente _Neal y yo… Una orden del Tío Abuelo William… _Eso no podía ser… No podía dar crédito a que fuera sometida a semejante acción… ¡Ni si quiera tomaban en cuenta lo que ella sentía! ¿Ella casada con Neal? ¡JAMÁS! Sintiendo como toda la tensión acumulada se arremolinaba en su pecho, apretó las manos hasta hacerlas un puño y agitándolas con fuerza frente a ella, declaró sin titubear "¡Pero ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?! ¡Yo no siento absolutamente nada por él!"

"Neal…" empezó a decir la Señora Leagan, notándosele la perturbación al pronunciar aquellas palabras, "Neal ha dicho que si no puede casarse contigo, se enlistará en el ejército."

Abriendo aún más los ojos por lo que acaba de escuchar, exclamó con fuerza, "¡Es un mentiroso! ¿Cómo puede un cobarde ser un voluntario?"

La irritación de la Señora Elroy se hizo más intensa. Suficiente había tenido con la reacción de Elisa pero trató de controlarse por considerarla algo natural ante la desagradable noticia pero, ¿Tener que soportar los gritos e insultos de ésta chiquilla? Eso era algo que no permitiría; ella simplemente debía limitarse a obedecer por lo que sin más miramientos, agitadamente le gritó…

"¡SILENCIO!" Su voz retumbó en toda la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, Candy jamás la había visto de esta manera pero la Señora Elroy continuó, "¡Tú no tienes nada que decir!" le dijo señalándola con el dedo, "¡Solamente debes obedecer sin discutir!" Soltando el aliento, al sentir un leve mareo debido al repentino cambio de su presión, la matriarca se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Rápidamente, los Señores Leagan se inclinaron hacia ella para tratar de calmarla mientras comenzaba a lamentarse, "Neal… me siento mal solo de pensar que él también parta como voluntario…"

Bajando la cabeza, Candy no pudo hacer nada más que observar y escuchar los lamentos de la anciana acompañadas de las palabras de consuelo por parte de sus ahijados. Mientras la indignación, impotencia y resignación iban tomando poco a poco el control en ella, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. _¡Traidor!... _Empezó a hablarle a Neal en su mente, _¡Eres un sucio traidor!... ¡Jamás has tenido la intención de enlistarte!... ¡Cómo puedes aprovecharte de esta manera de la muerte de Stear, solo para lograr tus propósitos! _No terminaba de asimilar lo bajo que había caído Neal; eso era algo que la dejó perpleja pero lo que en realidad causó un mayor impacto en ella, es que era una orden del Tío Abuelo y con gran sentimiento empezó a preguntarse, _Tío Abuelo, ¿Realmente es su deseo que me case con Neal?, _suspiró, _Yo… Yo preferiría morirme antes que aceptar ser su esposa…_

Recuperando un poco el control, la Señora Elroy se acomodó en su silla y sin apartar la mano de su rostro, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Candy por encima de su mano espetó, "La fiesta de compromiso será dentro de tres días, ¡¿Está claro?!"

Después de asentir y recibir las miradas glaciales de tres pares de ojos, Candy hizo una leve reverencia y girándose sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se rebalsaron y empezaron a brotar libremente por sus mejillas. _No sirve de nada discutir… Es una decisión del Tío Abuelo William… a favor de Neal… _La imagen de generosidad que tenía de él de pronto se vio hecha añicos por obligarla a aceptar semejante imposición, no, no era posible. ¿Dónde quedaba el amor y la bondad que siempre le mostró? ¿Dónde estaba el respeto que le había brindado una vez para tomar sus propias decisiones, ignorando ahora, cuál era su voluntad? A pesar de haberles dejado en claro su negación ante ese matrimonio, eso no pareció importarles; solo deseaban que obedeciera sumisamente. Tomando el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró, abrió la puerta y habiendo salido, la cerró tras de sí, recostándose en ésta con los ojos cerrados. Hasta este momento pudo dar rienda suelta a sus sollozos, _Albert, ¿Qué debo hacer?_

George que seguía en el pasillo, escuchó desde afuera de todo lo acontecido dentro de la sala. Tan altas habían sido las voces en aquella conversación. Se extrañó al escuchar la palabra 'compromiso' seguida de 'matrimonio' pero se quedó estupefacto al escuchar la seguridad de las palabras de la Señora Elroy al pronunciar el nombre del joven William. Había mal empleado su nombre. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él jamás permitiría tal cosa; no le impondría jamás un esposo a la Señorita Candy. Aun no saliendo de su asombro, vio la puerta abrirse y que por ella salía la joven en mención, presa de sus emociones. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

"Señorita Candy…" la llamó en voz baja.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio al alto hombre frente a ella, "George…" logró decir entre sollozos. Pero recordando que él era la mano derecha del Tío Abuelo William, y que debió haber sido el intermediario por el que la Tía Abuela obtuvo la decisión del matrimonio, en un impulso, se acercó a él y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, estalló desbordando en llanto.

"George… ¡No soy una muñeca! ¡No quiero que me manipulen de esta manera!", tomando una bocanada de aire prosiguió, "¡¿Es qué nadie quiere ver que soy un ser humano?!"

George no sabía que responderle. Él estaba tan perplejo como ella por la noticia, "Yo… yo…" balbuceó.

Después del repentino estallido, un poco más calmada, ella continuó, "¿Es qué todos los adultos en esta familia son así?" le dijo con mirada suplicante, George la miraba compasivamente, "Es también el Tío Abuelo William quien me adoptó un…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo, no podía continuar, se sentía demasiado débil como para pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras por lo que sin reparos, abrazó al hombre llorando con intensidad.

Éste se sorprendió. Nunca antes se había comportado con él de esa manera. No podía apartar de su mente aquella mirada llena de súplica y dolor por lo que cerrando los ojos, profundamente conmovido, respiró hondo tomando una decisión.

"Señorita Candy, vaya a Lakewood…" le dijo en voz baja, Candy separándose de él ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza un poco confundida, "El Señor William se encuentra actualmente en Lakewood." Completó con firmeza en su voz.

El llanto de pronto paró y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, "George…" susurró, dándose cuenta que le estaba dando una salida.

Él asintió, una leve sonrisa amenazaba en aparecer en la comisura de sus labios, "Esta es la primera vez que contradigo las órdenes del Señor William, Señorita Candy." El asombro en los ojos de ella era evidente. Después de corroborar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, George continuó, "El último tren hacia Lakewood sin escalas, partió hace media hora. A las siete de la noche sale el próximo tren, pero pasará por algunos pueblos." Candy asintió, "Disculpe que no pueda llevarla pero tengo asuntos que atender en Chicago. Además, mi ausencia sería notoria pero…" hubo vacilación en sus palabras, "…puedo ir a recogerla el día viernes por la tarde." Terminó, esperando su comprensión.

"Gracias George." Respondió ella con emoción en la voz.

"Una cosa más, Señorita Candy." Se apresuró a decir, "Para cuando llegue a Lakewood, ya será de mañana. Para que no le impidan la entrada, deberá ingresar por el jardín, en la parte posterior de la mansión. Abra la puerta de entregas de la cocina." Mientras le daba estas indicaciones, ella asentía indicándole que estaba tomando nota mental de todo lo que le decía. "A esas horas, el personal de la cocina no se encuentra ahí, por lo que nadie debería notar su presencia." Cerrando una mano, se la llevó boca y en un gesto pensativo se frotó con el dedo índice el labio superior y luego añadió, "Por las mañanas, el Señor William se encuentra generalmente en el solárium; búsquelo allí de primero."

Después de despedirse efusivamente de George, Candy salió de la mansión rumbo a la Clínica Feliz para comunicarle al doctor Dr. Martin el motivo de su ausencia, esperando comprendiera que tampoco llegaría lo que restaba de la semana. El buen médico solo asintió, sonriendo. Habiendo hecho esto, se dirigió a la estación de tren con una sonrisa en los labios, _Tío Abuelo William… _Suspiró, _¡Por fin podré conocer al Tío Abuelo William!_

oOoOoOo

Había tenido que esperar unas horas antes de que el tren partiera de Chicago y media hora después que lo hicieron, el sol se había puesto. Sentada en el vagón, perdió su mirada en el cielo estrellado; no dejaba de pensar que muy pronto conocería a su padre adoptivo. A pesar de encontrarse exhausta por todas las emociones vividas ese día, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la enigmática figura que pronto conocería. Al llegar a Lakewood, rentó un carruaje para que la llevara a la mansión de los Andrew. Con su rostro lleno de ilusión, todo el camino pensó que le diría al Tío Abuelo cuando estuviera frente a él. Por supuesto, lo primero que haría era hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a su compromiso con Neal; ya después le agradecería por todo lo que había hecho por ella. De repente, concentrándose en el camino, al reconocer un lugar le pidió al chochero que se detuviera. Estaban pasando por el sitio donde el día que conoció a Stear, éste la llevó en su auto pero pararon sumergidos en el lago. Después le había mostrado un atajo cerca de ese lugar para llegar a la mansión que coincidentemente daba, al jardín posterior. Bajándose del carruaje, le pagó y agradeció al cochero y emprendió el último tramo de su viaje.

Al llegar a los jardines, después de comprobar que no hubiera nadie, ingresó por la puerta de entregas. Tal y como George se lo había dicho, la cocina estaba vacía. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dirigió sus pasos hacia el solárium, volviéndose de vez en cuando solo para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Al llegar, se detuvo frente a la puerta… Se encontraba abierta… Podía sentirse desde donde se encontraba, como soplaba el fresco aire de la mañana. Asomándose ligeramente en el interior, notó que en una mesa no hacía mucho acababan de colocar el servicio de té, una clara señal que había sido dispuesto para alguien en ese lugar. Dirigió su mirada hasta la elegante silla de respaldo alto al fondo de la habitación; frente al gran ventanal, ésta apuntaba hacia el exterior quedando frente a ella, la parte posterior. Pudo observar que alguien se encontraba sentado; la manga de una bata negra podía apreciarse en el brazo de la silla. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, el tan ansiado momento que había esperado por años finalmente era una realidad… _Tío Abuelo William… al fin._

Tragando saliva y respirando profundamente, se armó de valor e ingresó en la habitación. Si sus pasos ya eran con anterioridad silenciosos para no llamar la atención, el sonido se amortiguó por completo al pisar la gran alfombra que abarcaba la mayor parte del solárium. Se detuvo a un lado de la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el té; no se atrevió a avanzar más. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Ante una persona de la importancia del Tío Abuelo William, nadie podía presentarse sin haber sido mandado a llamar. No sabía cuál sería su reacción; no quería ser echada sin antes expresarle a lo que había venido; fue invadida por el nerviosismo y el temor de haber irrumpido de esta manera su privacidad. Sujetándose una mano con la otra, se las llevó al pecho donde las presionó y cerrando los ojos, tomó un profundo respiro para serenarse, armándose de valor.

"Tío Abuelo William, soy su hija adoptiva, Candy. Le ruego me perdoné por importunarlo de esta manera…" Sorprendida por el tono tranquilo de su voz, continuó, "Pero hay algo de lo que definitivamente debo hablarle…"

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, notó como el Tío Abuelo apretó levemente la mano en el brazo de la silla; pensó que seguramente debió haberse molestado por presentarse de esa manera. El positivismo que tenía cuando empezó a hablar prontamente cambió a la angustia; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y con el nerviosismo ahora tomando el control, continuó.

"Tío… le tengo un profundo afecto… no puedo expresarle en palabras hasta qué punto le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…" Tragó saliva, lo que le iba a exteriorizar iba en contra al agradecimiento de lo que acaba de decir, "Pero… pero que me comprometa con Neal lo encuentro un poco autoritario de su parte…" ya estaba, lo había terminado de decir pero aún tenía que aclararle algunos puntos del porqué de su actitud, "Soy consciente de todo lo que le debo pero… no deseo que mi vida sea controlada de esa manera…"

Se quedó callada esperando una respuesta de su parte pero… no hubo nada; solo la zozobra de un absoluto silencio.

"Tío, sé que le debo un inmenso respeto por haberme acogido y convertirme en su hija adoptiva…" sus palabras acompañadas de su voz temblorosa, empezaron a revelar lo que llevaba en su interior, "Por esa razón siempre pensé que usted era alguien sensible y que respetaba la opinión de los demás…" cerrando los ojos, ya no pudo contenerse, "¡ODIO A NEAL!" espetó con convicción, "Estoy dispuesta a respetar todos los reproches y castigos que usted disponga pero… solo le pido que anule este absurdo compromiso."

Al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, con la respiración entrecortada, abrió los ojos esperando finalmente obtener una respuesta por parte de él pero nuevamente el silencio reinó en la habitación. La angustia y nerviosismo anterior, salieron a flote en su totalidad. Creyó escuchar algo pero el persistente silenció continuó. Era algo extraño. Sintiendo el incesante y fuerte latido de su corazón, se le pasó por la mente que cabía la posibilidad que George podría haberse equivocado y que la persona en la silla fuera alguien más. Tenía que asegurarse.

Con la duda y la ansiedad recorriendo su ser, finalmente se animó a preguntarlo en voz alta "¿Tío Abuelo William…? ¿Es usted el Tío Abuelo William?"

Sintiendo el impulso de acercarse al hombre sentado en la silla, levantó un pie para iniciar su avance; pero al escuchar como el prolongado silencio de la otra persona en la habitación finalmente había terminado, se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde se encontraba, reconociendo de inmediato la familiar voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

.

El día anterior, inmerso en un torbellino de emociones, no había tomado su habitual descanso matutino en el solárium; hoy, lo había retomado. Una cómoda y elegante silla con brazos estaba situada frente al amplio ventanal de la habitación, con vistas a los rosedales. Al fondo podía observarse el portal de rosas y después de este, el denso bosque de la propiedad. Siendo un amante de la naturaleza, ésta le brindaba la paz que tanto necesitaba. Con una de las puertas abiertas, la suave brisa soplaba inundando su ser con una dulce fragancia a flores. Cerrando los ojos, soltó un suave suspiro pensando de qué manera se presentaría ante ella; pronto su verdadera identidad ya no sería un secreto para nadie. ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando conociera el lazo que los unía? ¿La perturbaría como fue su caso cuando recuperó la memoria? O, ¿Lo vería como algo muy natural y lo aceptaría con facilidad? Sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de sacarse este último pensamiento, volvió a respirar la suave fragancia floral pero esta se sentía un poco… diferente.

Era increíble como el hecho de estar pensando en ella, había creído escuchar su suave voz hablándole; soltando otro suspiro, una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Pero cuando la voz continuó con firmeza, él abrió los ojos de golpe percatándose que el sonido no era producto de su imaginación; Candy se encontraba a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo se estremeció, sus manos hasta ahora relajadas se aferraron a los brazos de la silla. El momento que apenas unos segundos atrás se había estado planteando, súbitamente sin proponérselo había llegado.

Con su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a la agitación, escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras. De la sorpresa pasó a la ira, de la ira al instintivo sentimiento de protección. Si en un principio la había adoptado solo para protegerla brindándole una vida mejor, ahora la protegería contra todo y contra todos por algo más fuerte y más profundo, por amor. ¿Cómo era posible que la estuvieran obligando a tal bajeza, su propia familia? Y más aún, ¿Utilizando de esta manera su nombre? Asqueado por lo que representaban todas aquellas palabras, determinó que lo primero que debería hacer era calmarla, después, tomaría el asunto es sus manos.

Respirando profundamente para recuperar el autocontrol, con la voz tranquila pronunció, "¿Acaso eso es todo lo que quieres decirme, Candy?"

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

Nuevamente este capítulo está basado en el manga y claro, hay partes que son producto de mi imaginación basadas en las escenas que éste nos presenta. Creo que de esta manera se puede comprender y profundizar un poco en las reacciones futuras de algunos personajes en la historia.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que estoy tratando de abarcar las partes finales del manga y demorándome un poco acá, pero como bien me dijeron por ahí… _a fuego lento se cocina más sabroso… _No puedo dejar de escribir sobre partes que considero importantes en la historia, unas más que otras, y que no quedaron claras en el ánime o bien, sucedieron de manera diferente. El último volumen del manga está lleno de esto.

Para quienes no lo han leído, algunas diferencias que notarán es que es George quien va a recoger a Candy en su apartamento; no le envían un carruaje con chofer ni doncellas para que se cambié en la clínica del Dr. Martin. También la reacción de Elisa es diferente, no se esperaba la noticia dando a entender que había sido tomada por sorpresa. No hay una conspiración con Sara Leagan por la herencia del Tío Abuelo. La actitud del Sr. Leagan puede sorprender pero éste no era la amabilidad andante que nos presentaron en el ánime. Pero lo que me trae más emoción en el reencuentro entre Albert y Candy, es que él no se esperaba la visita de Candy ya que George no la llevó a Lakewood ni la anunció, Albert fue tomado por sorpresa.

Les agradezco nuevamente por cada uno de sus comentarios. He de confesar que cuando empecé a leer fics, no acostumbraba a comentar; solo hasta después de un tiempo empecé a hacerlo. Ahora estando de este lado, digo escribiendo, me doy cuenta de la importancia de cada uno de sus comentarios. Éstos lo animan a uno a seguir adelante y dan una gran luz si lo que estamos tratando de transmitir, se está logrando. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Gracias también a todas las lectoras anónimas. Nada sería igual sin ustedes.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **CandyFan72, KeilaNt, Lukyta, Amigocha, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Lu de Andrew, lady susi, Sarah Lisa, Paloma, Faby Andley, Josie, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Shara, Guest 1, Paolau2, Blackcat2010, Lady Lyuva Sol, Liovana Hernandez, Chiquita Andrew, Guest 2, Ms Puddle y CC.**

Bendiciones y un abrazo a todas a la distancia. Hasta la próxima.

Acá les dejo mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo por mensaje privado. Están en orden alfabético.

**Blackcat2010:** ¡Tocaya! Si fuera solo esta historia la hubiera empezado más adelante jejeje pero como también es la 'continuación' de Te Extraño pues retrocedí hasta aquí… Respecto a los sentimientos de Candy por Terry en Rockstown, coincido contigo. En un año muchas cosas pueden pasar, en especial cuando tienes un trato diario con alguien más que te da tu lugar y está ahí siempre para ti. En lo personal, creo que ya en ese entonces, Terry solo ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Candy pero ya no el amor que antes le tenía.

**CC: **Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra saber que estoy logrando mi objetivo al describir las escenas. Para mí Neal es un personaje complejo y no solo caprichoso como Elisa. Habría tanto que escribir sobre él pero ese sería un fic aparte. Gracias nuevamente por tus palabras.

**Demonyc:** Hola amiguita… Gracias por tus palabras. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Eydie Chong: **Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Veremos qué puedo hacer con el detrás de cámaras… ;)

**Faby Andley: **¡Amiga! ¡Gracias por tus palabras pero mi imaginación aún está muy lejos de la tuya! Y sí, ese viaje a Rockstown fue el primer indicador de las decisiones de ella.

**Guest 1: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a las novelas, hasta donde tengo entendido las puedes conseguir en Amazon, el gran inconveniente, solo están en japonés y aun no hay autorización para ser traducidas de manera oficial a otros idiomas. En internet están dispersos algunos fragmentos de las retrospecciones de Candy, algunas cartas que se intercambió con algunos personajes pero sobre todo, las cartas del epílogo que es la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy. Estas son traducciones de algunas fans.

**Guest 2: **Jejeje, pues me alegra saber que no te esté aburriendo… Espero que con este capítulo haya logrado lo mismo… ;)

**Josie: **Tienes razón, es interesante ver la misma historia desde diferentes perspectivas. Todas tenemos nuestra propia versión de cómo pudieron haberse dado las cosas coincidiendo algunas veces. Lo importante es que nos lleva a un mismo final. Respecto a que estoy escribiendo sobre lo que piensan otros personajes, solo lo haré cuando considere que una determinada acción impactó de manera directa en la vida de Candy y Albert. No pienso meterme a escarbar en que fue de la vida de ellos. Siempre te agradezco tus palabras, las tendré en cuenta.

**Paloma: **Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. No soy una experta en cuanto a Candy Candy se refiere pero me da gusto saber que estás resolviendo tus dudas con esta historia.

**Patty Castillo:** Coincido con todo contigo. Creo que cuando se encontraron en Londres solo había atracción (ambos reconocieron y se dijeron lo guapos que estaban) pero nada más. Fue hasta el Magnolia después del accidente que todo cambió y por lo que vemos en el manga, vivió meses con ella después de haber recuperado la memoria.

**Sarah Lisa: **Agradezco de corazón cada una de tus palabras. También creo que Misuki concibió a Albert desde un inicio como el destino de Candy. La historia inicia como ella es marcada con su encuentro con el Príncipe de la Colina y termina volviéndolo a encontrar. Me alegra que le estés encontrando sentido a muchos detalles, en realidad, ese fue mi propósito al decirme a escribir este fic, entenderlo yo misma de una mejor manera todo e ir ordenando la secuencia de acontecimientos de la historia.

**Shara: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, a pesar que ya conocemos todo lo que pasa.

**Yuukychan: **siento haber despertado en ti esos sentimientos pero la verdad, las acciones de Neil hacen que eso pase y concuerdo contigo, Albert merece ser feliz con Candy.


	5. El reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: El Reencuentro**

_¿Acaso eso es todo lo que quieres decirme, Candy?_

Por una fracción de segundo las palabras siguieron haciendo eco en su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de esa voz. Oh si, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte pero… ¿Sería verdad que él estaba allí o solo era un truco de su mente en respuesta a los anhelos de su corazón? No lo sabía; de lo que si estaba segura es que no podía moverse. Permaneciendo en su lugar, aún en medio de su aturdimiento, tuvo la sensación que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies o ¿Eran sus piernas que al parecer poco a poco empezaban a debilitarse? No estaba segura… A pesar de esto, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por permanecer de pie. Encontrándose en este estado, observó una alta y esbelta figura ponerse de pie para luego girarse a manera de quedar frente a ella, resplandeciendo contra los brillantes rayos del sol de la mañana que ya inundaban la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, finalmente pudo contemplar aquel hermoso rostro que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Si, era él… y aunque un poco confusa por su presencia en ese lugar, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada. Simplemente se miraba deslumbrante aun vistiendo una bata negra con pantalones a juego... Su rubio cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol... De sus labios emergía una suave sonrisa pero cuando llegó a sus ojos, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al verse reflejada en la calidez de su tierna mirada. Respirando agitadamente, empezó a asimilar la verdadera identidad del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Se cubrió la boca a manera de ahogar un gemido y retrocedió un paso... _El Tío Abuelo William es… Usted es… _De repente empezó a ver todo borroso mientras sentía un húmedo calor recorriendo sus mejillas.

Viéndola en un estado tan vulnerable, tuvo el impulso de abrirle sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente como era su costumbre pero se contuvo. Primero tenía que darle tiempo para que asimilara su identidad; luego comprobaría por sí misma que bajo el nombre de William Andrew seguía estando el hombre que ella conocía, Albert.

Rompiendo el prolongado silencio, dijo suavemente con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, "Candy, por favor perdóname si no dije una palabra hasta ahora…"

Solo hubo silencio.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con conocer al Tío Abuelo William? ¿Cuántas veces soñó con este momento donde finalmente tenía la oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente todo lo que había hecho por ella en el pasado? Pero… ¿Ahora qué había? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en los últimos meses su reencuentro con Albert? ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado abriéndole los brazos y ella corriendo a refugiarse en la calidez de su abrazo? ¿En dónde quedaban ahora sus sentimientos y sus anhelos? No había cabida a eso, ya no más. Albert ya no era simplemente Albert, el vagabundo por el que sentía algo muy fuerte; Albert, era en realidad el Tío Abuelo William, su tutor legal.

Sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez más, con las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus mejillas finalmente dijo con la voz temblorosa en tono formal, "Yo, jamás me di cuenta… Entonces… Usted siempre estuvo a mi lado…"

Él sabía que no sería fácil para ella asimilar la verdad pero esto no impidió que le sorprendiera el tono que utilizó para hablarle. Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios la instó, "Vamos Candy, no me hables de manera tan formal. Que yo sepa, tú nunca me has hablado así." Dijo de manera natural. Luego, poniéndose serio, con la mirada fija en ella añadió, "Ignoraba los planes de Neal…" hizo un breve silencio para atraer su atención, "Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Terminó en tono tranquilizador.

Y eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soportar. Al terminar de asimilar la impactante revelación, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus piernas se doblaron debajo de ella haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

"¡Candy!" Albert preocupado que algo le hubiera sucedido, rompió la distancia entre los dos, "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?" le dijo agachándose para sujetarla por el brazo.

Ella se apoyó en él con la cabeza baja y entre balbuceos logró responder, "Mis… mis fuerzas me han abandonado de repente…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras sus sollozos cobraron fuerza.

Profundamente conmovido, con el corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho como si fuera un martillo, Albert susurró, "Candy…"

Ella levantó la cabeza y con todas sus emociones fluyendo a través de sus palabras, le confesó, "Albert… jamás habría imaginado que tú podrías ser el tío Abuelo William…" y luego continuó a manera de reproche, "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada…? ¿Por qué…?" incontrolables lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Bajando la mirada, Albert tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento, Candy… Tenía mis motivos." Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras volvía a entrelazar sus miradas. _Algún día te lo haré saber, Candy… _

Con los ojos enrojecidos, Candy le sostuvo brevemente la mirada; entonces, los recuerdos que vivió a su lado empezaron a llegar vívidamente a su mente, recuerdos desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando la rescató en la cascada. Siempre fue amable, siempre la animó, siempre la protegió, siempre la consoló. Durante las épocas más difíciles de su vida, Albert siempre estuvo presente, luego… vivió con ella en el Magnolia cuando estuvo amnésico e incluso después de haber recuperado la memoria, siguió ahí. Fue entonces, junto a él, que había encontrado un hogar. '_Candy, es bueno compartir algo entre dos…' _Escuchó de pronto su voz en su mente, '_Hagamos esto nuestra costumbre… compartamos nuestras penas y alegrías… ¿Me lo prometes, Candy?'_ Volviendo la mirada hacia él, lo descubrió observándola con intensidad; había algo diferente en su mirada y esto hizo que se estremeciera al volver a recordar sus palabras… _Albert…_

En medio de una intensa batalla de su mente y su corazón, sintiendo como sus sentimientos estaban a punto de vencer su autocontrol, Albert dio un respingo poniéndose rápidamente de pie y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba dispuesto el té dejando a una pensativa Candy sobre la alfombra. Luego de poner las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa a manera de recargarse, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su agitación. Después de un momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro se volvió hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" le dijo de manera natural. Su voz la trajo de vuelta del hilo de sus pensamientos. "Ven, voy a preparar el té."

Sintiéndose un poco recuperada, se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa. "Déjame que yo lo haga…" pero aparentemente todavía no salía de su aturdimiento ya que en su nerviosismo derribó las tazas. Albert solo sonrió de manera comprensiva.

Quiso disculparse dirigiéndose a él como antes pero fue consciente que ahora estaba frente al Tío Abuelo William. Entonces, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura del pecho como si estuviera haciendo una súplica, se acercó a él, "Quería que aceptaras mi agradecimiento como el Tío Abuelo William, solo por una vez." Albert entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, algo desconcertado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella continuó, "Hace mucho tiempo que trataba de encontrarle… Ahora es como un sueño… Es tan maravilloso…"

_¿Qué tratas de hacer Candy…? _se preguntó Albert.

"Le estoy realmente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… Le agradezco…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

En el borde del enternecimiento y la inquietud, Albert aprovechó el breve silencio. No quería tener únicamente su agradecimiento, aspiraba a más y el constante recuerdo del informe de Rockstown le daba una posibilidad. Por lo pronto, tenía que empezar a hacerle ver que seguía siendo el hombre que ella conoció, nada había cambiado. Entonces, tomando sus manos entre las de él, le dijo tranquilamente.

"Candy… para ¿Quieres? Haces que me avergüence." Candy se sorprendió. "¿Sabes? Preferiría ser simplemente Albert y no el Tío Abuelo William."

Aquel contacto hizo que ella vacilara en responder por un momento, era la primera vez en los últimos meses que volvía a sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya. Con una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola, retiró sus manos y soltando un suspiro, respondió, "Pero… sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que presentarme ante el Tío Abuelo William y tratarlo con respeto." Tenía que recordarse del papel que él jugaba en su vida.

Albert le sonrió. "Si, pero prefiero ser simplemente Albert, Candy."

Entonces, sintiendo un profundo alivio, susurró su nombre, "Albert…"

Satisfecho, sonrió más ampliamente y la invitó a tomar asiento; él prepararía el té. Recordando como él tomaba el control cuando ella cometía algún error en la cocina, Candy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y aventurándose, en un gesto infantil, le sacó la lengua haciendo que él soltara una carcajada. Finalmente pudo escuchar su risa y enseguida se unió a la de él. La tensión que hasta ahora había en la habitación se desvaneció casi por completo. Encontrándose más relajada, empezó a observar todo a su alrededor. En el breve tiempo que vivió en la mansión de Lakewood, conocía la existencia de esta habitación pero generalmente permanecía bajo llave. Solamente la Tía Abuela Elroy, eventualmente ingresaba en este lugar. Ahora lo comprendía, ésta habitación albergaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos; colgados en sus paredes estaban un sin número de retratos familiares.

Después de tomar el té y de una plática ligera, Albert le ofreció con una sonrisa, "Candy, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?"

"¡Claro que sí!" respondió con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

"Solo dame unos minutos para ir cambiarme."

.

Cuando ya se encontraban por el camino que conducía al lago, finalmente Albert hizo la pregunta que lo había inquietado cuando ella se presentó sin previo aviso, aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

"Candy, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Viéndolo de soslayo mientras seguían caminando, respiró profundamente al recordar las palabras de George… '_Es la primera vez que contradigo las órdenes del Señor William…'_

"¿Candy?" la llamó, ahora girando la cabeza para verla.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación y devolviéndole la mirada, finalmente le respondió de manera vacilante. "Eh… Por George... Él me dijo dónde encontrarte." Solo espero no ocasionarle problemas.

Albert cerró los ojos mientras repetitivamente asentía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Comprendo…"

.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a la orilla del lago. Ahora había un pequeño muelle en donde estaba amarrado un bote con forma de cisne. [14] [15]

"Ese es… ¡El bote de Stear!" Exclamó Candy emocionada, dando un pequeño salto y volviendo a ver a Albert, añadió "Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?"

Albert esbozó una sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, el chillido de un animal lo interrumpió.

"¡Pouppe!" volvió a exclamar Candy mientras la pequeña mofeta se abalanzaba hacia sus brazos. "¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía!" le decía acariciándole la cabeza.

"¡Vaya! Ahí estás Pouppe…" dijo Albert con sorpresa, "Tal parece ha elegido donde descansar durante el día... ya me preguntaba donde se la pasaba."

Albert fue el primero en subirse al bote desde donde le ofreció una mano a Candy para ayudarla mientras respondía la pregunta pendiente, "Encontré el bote en la bodega y me dispuse a repararlo." Soltando un suspiro añadió, "Desafortunadamente no pude reparar la fuente."

"¡Mejor!" respondió Candy con alivio, "Así no nos mojaremos."

"¿Qué? ¿Dudas de mis capacidades?" le preguntó divertido.

"No, pero ya sabes es el bote de Stear y todo puede esperarse…" respondió con una amplia sonrisa a lo que Albert solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Una vez los dos dentro, se sentaron cómodamente uno frente al otro. Pouppe se había acomodado en el regazo de Candy y conforme avanzaban por el lago, un apacible silencio cayó entre ellos mientras admiraban la magnífica vista que la naturaleza les regalaba. La primavera imponía cada vez más su presencia y al fondo podían observarse como los campos empezaban a llenarse de múltiples colores. Siendo los dos espíritus libres, siempre habían compartido momentos así en el pasado; ninguna palabra era necesaria, solo les bastaba la compañía del otro. Eventualmente Candy volteaba a verlo y él al sentir su mirada, le sonreía con dulzura haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Después de un tiempo, la corriente los llevó por el río donde en ambas orillas, podían observarse de vez en cuando, altas paredes de suelo erosionado por el paso del tiempo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Candy rompió de repente el silencio.

"Ya pronto lo sabrás, Candy." Le respondió tranquilamente, con la voz amenazando en delatar su diversión. Nunca dejaría de ser una curiosa.

Ella prestó mayor atención empezando a reconocer los alrededores. Cuando vivió con los Leagan, en varias ocasiones había venido a este lugar para comunicarse precisamente con Albert. Entonces eso quería decir…

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó con emoción en la voz, "¡Vamos a la cabaña de bosque!"

"¡Exacto!" le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

Con la vista aun en los alrededores, de repente escucharon que el bote empezó a hacer un ruido extraño. Inmediatamente los dos voltearon a verse con nerviosismo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si el bote hubiera esperado ese preciso momento para dejar escapar un chorro de agua por la fuente. Pouppe salió disparada por el aire, Candy dejó escapar un grito mientras Albert trataba desesperadamente de detener el agua con el pie. Pero todo fue inútil, en menos de dos segundos, el pasado se hacía presente; estaban empapados.

"¡Qué raro!" exclamó Albert extrañado aun tratando de detener el torrente de agua y luego añadió con el bote a punto de hundirse, "Estaba seguro que lo reparé bien."

Después de nadar y encontrarse cerca de la orilla, Candy soltó una risita, "Te lo dije… Es el bote de Stear," su risa se fue haciendo más fuerte, "¡Sus pasajeros están destinados a mojarse!" terminó con una carcajada.

Albert volvió a verla sorprendido, estaba preocupado por ella pero al notarla relajada se tranquilizó causándole gracia su comentario. Pero la tranquilidad le duró muy poco… cuando salieron del río ella seguía divertida tratando de escurrirse el agua del cuerpo, él la observó por un breve momento; la fina tela del vestido se había pegado su figura, revelando cada una de sus curvas. Tragando saliva, cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar tratando de sacarse de la mente la visión que acababa de contemplar.

"Vamos Candy, la cabaña no se encuentra muy lejos." Le dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella ajena a lo que pasó, bromeó. "Si, vamos… pero tienes que ponerte en forma Albert," soltó una risita, "Mira cómo te pones con solo nadar unos cuantos metros."

Albert solo sonrió, _Candy, si supieras a que se debe mi agitación, no te estarías riendo._

Al llegar a la cabaña, los dos titiritaban. Albert la invitó a pasar y se dirigió al dormitorio. Salió con la camisa desabotonada y con una toalla colgando alrededor de su cuello; en sus manos traía una frazada.

"Toma," le dijo suavemente mientras se la entregaba, "Siento no tener algo más que darte pero con esto te puedes cubrir. Ve a la habitación y quítate la ropa, si no puedes resfriarte." Y con una sonrisa añadió, "Secaremos nuestras ropas en lo que recuperamos un poco el calor."

Poco después que recuperó la memoria, Albert le había dado instrucciones a George para que se encargara de hacer las reparaciones necesarias en la cabaña a manera que quedara habitable. Ahora que se encontraba en Lakewood, George le había indicado al personal de servicio que siempre debía encontrarse limpia y al guardabosque, de proveerla de leños para la chimenea. Al invitado especial le gustaba salir a caminar, por lo que en caso decidiera hacerlo y el tiempo cambiaba, lo tomara por sorpresa la noche o bien, simplemente deseara permanecer allí, no tuviera inconveniente para poder descansar en el lugar.

Después que Candy desapareció por la puerta, Albert se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Agachándose, tomó unos leños que se encontraban apilados a un costado de ésta y empezó a ponerlos de manera estratégica en su interior. Después, tomó un cerillo y los encendió. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el fuego empezaba a arder y reincorporándose, se quitó la camisa y la colgó de un gancho en la pared. Luego, sentándose frente al fuego perdió su mirada en las crepitantes llamas... Aún no podía creer que ella se encontrara allí con él y esto hacía que su corazón se hinchara de alegría. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar y no sabía si debía estar agradecido con Neal por sus planes o darle una reprimenda. Lo cierto era, que sin estos no estaría viviendo este momento. La primera revelación ya se había llevado a cabo y al parecer, lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad ante él; empezaría a indagar cuales eran sus sentimientos; esta era la gran incertidumbre que lo había estado agobiando y tenía que comenzar a hacer algo para ponerle fin.

Cuando Candy salió de la habitación envuelta en la frazada, rápidamente lo ubicó sentado frente a la chimenea. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió y su respiración se agitó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba… sin camisa. Lentamente sus ojos vagaron por su espalda desnuda, de su estrecha cintura hasta sus anchos y fuertes hombros. No tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero si unos bien definidos músculos que se acentuaban con las sombras producidas por el crepitar de las llamas. Su cabello resplandecía ahora con tonos dorados, naranjas y rojos. Aun estando en una posición relajada, expedía una sensualidad que la atraía como un imán. _Pero Candy, que te pasa, reacciona… ¿Desde cuándo te pones así al verlo sin camisa…? Ya lo has visto muchas veces antes de esta manera… _se reprendió mentalmente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba confirmaba cada vez más sus sentimientos hacia él. No solo era una atracción, era todo lo que él producía en ella. La pregunta ahora era, ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, respiró hondo y se acercó a la chimenea.

"Eh… ¿En dónde puedo colgar mi vestido?" le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera tratando de buscar un lugar para colocarlo. La verdad era, que estaba completamente ruborizada. Era una suerte que el fuego le ayudara a disimularlo bastante bien.

Al escucharla, Albert se puso de pie, "Permíteme." Respondió y tomándolo, lo colgó cerca de la chimenea. "Siéntate frente al fuego Candy, así entrarás más pronto en calor."

Candy asintió, sentándose cerca de él. Albert atizaba el fuego cuando de pronto ella se quedó mirando la chimenea con la mirada perdida, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de una escena similar en una tarde de verano en Escocia. _Terry… espero que hayas reencontrado tu camino…_

"¿Sabes Candy? Terry parece haber tenido suerte…" dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Perdón?" respondió sorprendida, era como si se hubiera metido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras colocaba otro leño, continuó con la misma tonalidad, "Si, parecer ser que regresó a Stratford. Según dicen las revistas quería empezar de cero."

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!" dijo esbozando una sonrisa. _Terry, entonces has vuelto… Sé que de ahora en adelante todo irá bien… _pensó para sí.

Albert observó disimuladamente cada uno de sus gestos. Parecía haberlo tomado con naturalidad; su reacción y expresiones se lo indicaron pero el que se haya quedado un poco pensativa le dejó cierto recelo. Pero no importaba, podía percibir que algo había cambiado en ella ante la mención de su nombre; su mirada ya no reflejaba la tristeza y anhelo de antaño. Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente; pero este, solo sería el comienzo.

"Candy, ¿Regresarás hoy a Chicago?"

"Eh… bueno… es que yo…" respondió de manera dubitativa. "George vendrá por mí mañana por la tarde y pues…" vaciló por un momento, "…pensé que cuando me presentara ante el Tío Abuelo William, tal vez podría pasar la noche en la mansión…" Terminó, bajando la mirada volviendo a ruborizarse.

Sonriéndole, Albert le preguntó, "¿Te gustaría que pasemos la noche aquí, en la cabaña? Se siente tan bien estar rodeado de la naturaleza."

"Pe… pe… pero… ¡Solo hay una cama!" exclamó con nerviosismo, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Sabía que siempre la había respetado y que no tenía nada que temer pero la sola idea de pasar la noche al lado de Albert en la misma cama, hizo que un intenso calor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

"Y tú la usarás, yo puedo dormir en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Pondré unas frazadas como colchón." Le indicó, ampliando su sonrisa y luego añadió guiñándole un ojo, "No es la primera vez que lo hago."

Un breve y absoluto silencio se produjo pero de repente, Albert estalló en carcajadas al escuchar como el estómago de Candy rugió protestando por el hambre. "Yo también muero de hambre, Candy. ¿Te parece si busco algo y lo preparo para comer?"

"Eh… Si…" respondió en voz baja, ruborizándose de nuevo. Al parecer, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

Al ponerse de pie, Albert comprobó que sus ropas ya estaban secas por lo que entregándole el vestido, Candy se retiró a la habitación para cambiarse. En sus tiempos de vagabundo, Albert había sembrado algunas hortalizas en la parte posterior de la cabaña y se alegró al ver que a pesar del tiempo, seguían produciendo fruto; ahora, podría preparar una sustanciosa sopa de vegetales. Al salir de la habitación, Candy encontró a Albert ya preparando la comida y sonrió ante eso; a pesar de ser el patriarca de los Andrew al parecer, nada cambiaría.

"Candy, ¿Quisieras comer afuera como antes?" le preguntó tiernamente. "Todavía sigue ahí ese ancho tronco que siempre me sirvió de mesa."

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó con emoción, "¡Hace tanto tiempo que no como al aire libre! Vamos, te ayudo a pasar las cosas."

Mientras comían, conversaron de temas de interés común. Candy le contaba cómo marchaba todo en la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martín después que él se fue del apartamento, ocultándole por supuesto, sus actividades después del trabajo. Conforme la plática avanzaba, poco a poco volvieron a ser los mismos de antes; era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. A pesar de la nota que le dejó al marcharse, quería que le indicara el motivo de su partida, por lo que, armándose de valor trató de abordar el tema.

"¿Sabes? Después que desapareciste, en cierta ocasión sentí que estaba envejeciendo por la preocupación." Le dijo a manera de reproche mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Albert sonrió con ternura ante la declaración pero después, poniendo el rostro serio, le devolvió la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos, le respondió de manera burlona, "Me conviene si pareces un poco mayor a que los demás piensen que eres mi hermana." Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y después de un segundo, le guiñó un ojo. _Veamos cuál es tu reacción, Candy… _

Ella pareció confundida ante sus palabras. _Ciertamente es muy bueno para esquivar el tema…_ pensó para sí apartando la mirada y luego de manera reflexiva, prosiguió con el hilo de sus pensamientos. _Hermano y hermana… Albert y yo vivimos juntos pretendiendo ser eso… ¿Será así como se sentirá vivir con tu familia? _Recordó entonces la sensación que tuvo cuando el Capitán Brown la abrazó de manera paternal y lo diferente que sus sentimientos eran hacia Tom y Annie; con una soñadora sonrisa, se respondió… _No… creo que vivir con tu familia produce un sentimiento diferente… Todavía no sé cómo describirlo pero dentro de mí, sé que Albert es alguien especial._ Levantando la mirada lo observó de soslayo; parecía sonreír de satisfacción. _¿Qué pensará Albert sobre nosotros?_ _¿Estará experimentando la misma confusión?... _Se preguntó…_ Argh, ¡No saberlo hace que me vuelva loca!... _Terminó, soltando un resoplido. [16] _Está bien, hablaremos de esto cuando tú quieras._

.

Un instante después de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, Candy se quedó profundamente dormida. El insomnio provocado por el estrés del día anterior más el cansancio de este día, finalmente le cobró factura. Albert se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y como si fuera arrastrado hacia el interior, ingresó y la contempló descansando sobre la cama. Quiso retirarle unos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro pero se refrenó. Cerrando los ojos, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de regocijo mientras soltaba un suave suspiro. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la observó dormir, era parte de su costumbre cuando habitaron en el Magnolia y ahora nuevamente, ella estaba ahí. Abriendo los ojos, se giró sobre sus talones y después de haberse retirado en silencio de la habitación, salió de la cabaña. Desde que escuchó su voz esa mañana, un remolino de emociones invadió todo su ser y ahora, necesitaba calmarlas. Tendido sobre la hierba, perdió su mirada en el cielo estrellado analizando lo sucedido ese día. Seguía sin creer que ella estuviera allí con él, tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacer su propia voluntad cruzando sus caminos cuando mejor le pareciera. Ya lo había hecho antes y esta no era una excepción, aunque gracias a eso, sus esperanzas cada vez parecían ser más reales. Había pasado un magnífico día rodeado de la naturaleza, alejado del casi obligado encierro debido a sus atribuciones como patriarca de los Andrew y esto había sido gracias a ella, quien compartía sus gustos de libertad. Ahora, ¿De llegar a descubrir que le correspondía, sería él capaz de pedirle que renunciara a esa libertad? Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse de encima esa absurda idea pero después que ésta parecía seguir clavada en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que eso también era algo que debía averiguar.

.

Al día siguiente, hicieron toda clase de actividades al aire libre. Cuando Albert le sugirió ir de pesca, Candy se emocionó recordando que apenas casi un par de días atrás, había anhelado hacer precisamente eso. También treparon un árbol compitiendo a ver quién era más rápido en hacerlo; estaba segura que vencería pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Cuando ella llegó a la parte superior de la copa, él ya estaba descansando tranquilamente sobre una rama. Candy le sacó la lengua y alzando la barbilla, se defendió que él había ganado solo porque tenía las piernas más largas; él solo le mostró una sonrisa de victoria. Sentados allí, observaron en silencio los coloridos campos; a Candy se le ocurrió ir a recolectar algunas flores para hacer una cadena con ellas cosa que hicieron después de almorzar. Después de haber juntado un bueno número, buscaron un lugar plano para sentarse. Albert se sentía agotado, casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior absorto en sus pensamientos y la intensa faena de este día no le había ayudado.

"Candy, ¿Te importa si tomo una pequeña siesta en lo que tu trabajas?" le preguntó con un gesto de disculpa.

Candy asintió sintiéndose un poco culpable al suponer que no descansó bien por no haber dormido en una cama. "Claro, no te preocupes Albert. Yo te despierto cuando haya terminado." le respondió de manera comprensiva.

Albert observó un pequeño tronco a un par de metros de allí y tomándolo, lo usó como almohada. Acomodándose sobre la hierba, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y luego se recostó con una pierna flexionada y la otra apoyada encima de ésta. Después de cerrar los ojos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Candy se sentó a su lado recargando la espalda contra las piernas de él y así, con una sonrisa en el rostro empezó su arduo trabajo. Como ahora Pouppe les volvió a hacer compañía, le hizo una pequeña corona para su cabeza. Después empezó a trabajar la cadena, entrelazando las flores con más esmero ya que ésta sería un regalo para él. Mientras trabajaba, observó que le quedaban muchas flores por lo que empezó a hacerla mucho más larga de lo que originalmente había pensado. Repasando su reencuentro y todas las emociones que había experimentado con una sonrisa en los labios, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y conforme la cadena crecía, fue acomodándola inconscientemente alrededor de ellos hasta conseguir la forma de un corazón. [17]

Cuando vio su trabajo terminado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo que sus pensamientos habían elaborado con la ayuda de sus manos pero cuando tuvo el impulso de deshacerla, su corazón se aceleró repentinamente cuando posó su mirada en el rostro de Albert y lo vio observando con asombro su trabajo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo distinguir el escrutinio en sus ojos. Rápidamente bajó la mirada sintiendo un intenso calor en las mejillas. Sintiéndose descubierta y sin saber qué hacer, respiró con alivio al escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de una bocina.

"¡Ya llegó George!" Exclamó Candy con emoción en la voz mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su encuentro. Albert siguió su ejemplo con el corazón acelerado, haciendo a un lado el mar de preguntas que ya se arremolinaban en su interior. Al llegar, Candy se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado, "Gracias George, nunca sabré como agradecerle."

George solo asintió mientras la miraba con ternura; una sonrisa amenazaba en aparecer en la comisura de sus labios. De repente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y mirando por encima del hombro, se inquietó. Dándose la vuelta, tragó seco y pronunció bajando la mirada, "Señor William, yo…" pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por una suave voz.

"Gracias George."

Al volver a levantar la mirada, vio al joven William mirándolo con gratitud. Resopló disimuladamente con alivio al darse cuenta que su joven jefe comprendía el motivo que lo llevó a desobedecer sus órdenes. Después de despedirse y que el auto se puso en marcha, Albert se quedó observando cómo se alejaban. _Candy, nos reencontraremos antes de lo que esperas._

oOoOoOo

Ya eran altas horas de la noche cuando llegaron a Chicago. A pesar de haber hecho un largo y agotador viaje en auto, no se sentía para nada exhausta, incluso, era todo lo contrario; aún se encontraba completamente emocionada por lo vivido los dos días pasados. Había encontrado a Albert, lo que tanto había añorado los últimos meses. A pesar de estar en su naturaleza el ser una persona parlanchina, sabía cuándo parar y comportarse pero este no fue el caso. Durante todo el trayecto no paró de hablar contándole a George lo sucedido y desbordándose en cumplidos hacia él. Estaba tan emocionada que incluso le preguntó por qué nunca se había casado y si había habido alguien especial en su vida. Por la emoción, poco se dio cuenta como él se removió con incomodidad en su asiento mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el camino, pero ella haciendo caso omiso a esto, siguió con su monólogo. Además, le hizo toda clase de preguntas respecto a su trabajo; hasta como vestía Albert para sus reuniones. Quería saber todo de él aunque no consiguió mucho; nuevamente el hermético George se hacía presente. Después que la dejara en su apartamento, al entrar fue directamente al baño para prepararse para ir a dormir. A pesar de no tener sueño sabía que debía descansar.

Era la primera noche en meses que cuando se acostó en la cama, después de abrazar la almohada que había pertenecido a él, no aparecieron las lágrimas. En su lugar, una soñadora sonrisa adornaba sus labios y se amplió a la vez que soltaba un suspiro, cuando fijó los ojos en el dibujo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Ya no tenía que tratar de recordar cómo eran sus facciones ni la calidez de su mirada. A pesar que el otro dibujo, el del Dr. Martin, era muy realista, nada se comparaba como haberlo tenido frente a ella otra vez. Había delineado cada uno de sus rasgos una y otra vez con la mirada cuando pensó que no se daría cuenta. Apretando la almohada contra su rostro, trató de inhalar una vez más su aroma; aunque sabía que se había desvanecido, esta vez pudo percibirlo. _¿Será el deseo de sentirlo lo que me hace imaginarlo?... _suspiró… _Posiblemente… _se respondió sonriendo para sí pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que pese a todo lo vivido en Lakewood hizo falta una cosa, el calor de sus brazos. No hubo ese encuentro soñado; todo el tiempo él mantuvo cierta distancia pero ella lo comprendía o más bien, trataba de comprenderlo... Seguía siendo Albert pero a la vez, ahora era el Tío Abuelo William, su tutor, el patriarca de los Andrew. A ella misma le costó trabajo saber cómo comportarse, por un lado estaban sus sentimientos e impulsos y por el otro, su relación legal. _¿Será acaso eso lo que lo hizo actuar así?_, se preguntaba. Ahora que lo había encontrado y estuvo a su lado, estaba segura de sus sentimientos... Lo amaba. La duda del por qué la había enviado a Rockstown permanecía aún en su mente pero otras más aterradoras se le sumaban… el saber qué era lo que él pensaba sobre ellos y cuál sería el tipo de relación que establecería… '_Me conviene más que te veas un poco mayor a que los demás piensen que eres mi hermana…' ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Albert…?_

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[14] En el manga, Stear le fabricó un bote a Candy con forma de cisne. Este tenía una fuente en su interior pero como todos sus inventos, en el día de su inauguración falló quedando los dos empapados. Para quienes solo han visto el ánime, ahora le hallarán sentido que hace ese bote con forma de cisne en la canción de introducción.

[15] Cuando van a dar el paseo por Lakewood después que Candy descubre la identidad del Tío Abuelo William, según el manga visitan los 3 portales. El bote se encuentra en el portal de agua pero por razones de esta historia para que no fueran allí, lo cambié de lugar.

[16] Este pequeño diálogo y los pensamientos de Candy, es parte de sus retrospecciones en CCFS aunque las cambié ligeramente y agregué una frase. No se sabe en qué momento pasó, al menos yo no lo sé, pero me pareció que fuera en esta parte. La frase que dice Albert se encuentra en la traducción en inglés… La traducción que tenemos en español es, "**Es mejor verte un poco adulta que pensar que eres mi hermana.**" Quise usar la frase en inglés ya que creo es más directa respecto a sus pensamientos y deseos, como quien dice, mejor para mí que los demás no piensen que eres mi hermana, ya que yo no lo hago, sino que crean que eres algo más que eso… ¿No les parece?

[17] Parte de esta escena se encuentra en el volumen 9 y capítulo 6 del manga. El fic "Siesta Vespertina" de Ms Puddle, trata sobre este momento y ella menciona que una Albertfan le hizo el comentario que la forma de la cadena pareciera ser un corazón. Por lo tanto, tomé la idea prestada ya que desde que leí ese fic no puedo dejar de pensar en eso cada vez que veo esta imagen en el manga.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola a todas!

Gracias por seguir la historia aunque sigo a paso de tortuga. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso en la publicación. Este capítulo en especial fue bastante difícil para mí escribirlo ya que la revelación del Tío Abuelo William es uno de los momentos más significativos de la historia y uno de los más bellos en el manga, así que espero haberle hecho algo de justicia y si no, sírvanse disculparme.

El próximo capítulo me tomará un poco más de tiempo subirlo ya que retomé la traducción de Cruce de Caminos II de Gosie Kin pero, como llevaba más avanzado este capítulo, mejor decidí terminarlo. Estaré alternando entre traducir un capítulo y actualizar la historia. Gracias anticipadas por su comprensión.

A partir de este capítulo como ya se dieron cuenta, empezaré a variar un poco el manga. Mi cabeza ha estado trabajando tratando de entretejerlo con las novelas y pues a mi criterio, varias cartas de la novela se entrelazan con el último capítulo dando a entender que algunas escenas sucedieron en otro momento así que me aventuraré a explorar un poco eso. Más adelante en la historia comprenderán el porqué de estos cambios, al menos, de tiempo.

También añadí ciertas cosas, como la reacción de Albert al verla con la ropa mojada ciñendo su cuerpo o bien ella, verlo sin camisa con una toalla alrededor del cuello. A pesar de su educación y respetarse, pienso que seguramente tuvieron que sentir alguna 'turbación' al verse de esa manera así de repente, ¿No creen?

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**Nadia M Andrew, Faby Andley, Lukyta, Amigocha, Reeka21, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Skarlett Northman, Eydie Chong, Ms Puddle, CandyFan72, Josie, yuukiechan, Shadow 13, Keila Nt, Friditas, Liovana Hernandez, Lu de Andrew, Blackcat2010.**

Y gracias a todas las calladitas.

iUn abrazo y hasta la próxima! Y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Mis respuestas a quienes no pude hacerlo en privado.

**Eydie Chong: **Me alegra estar logrando mi objetivo cuando pensé en escribir esto. Como bien dices, en el manga vemos muchas cosas pero otras debemos asumirlas y pues mi deseo era ponerlas como creo que se dieron.

**Josie: **jajaja yo creo que también hubiera pensado lo mismo. Antes de escribirlo, me puse a ver esta escena en el ánime y Neal acababa de irse del apartamento, bueno, ella lo echó. Después llaman a la puerta y Candy cree que es Neal pero resulta ser el Dr. Martin. En la clínica se ve cuando llegan a recogerla para llevarla a la mansión y anunciarle el compromiso. Gracias por seguirme la pista.

**Shadow 13: **¡Hola! Realmente es un honor que después que hayas estado sin leer fics de C&A estés leyendo este. Ahora respecto a tu solicitud, la verdad no pensaba ahondar en esa época más que lo necesario, pero veré si puedo mencionar algo de lo que me pides. ¿De acuerdo?

**Yuukychan: **jajaja lo siento en verdad, no fue mi intención, bueno si un poco, jejeje. En este capítulo espero de no haberte dejado mucho con esa sensación.


	6. Revelaciones

¡Hola!

Antes de empezar, quería agradecerles por su paciencia y pedirles perdón por el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, retomé la traducción de Cruce de Caminos II por Gosia Kin. Además, han surgido cosas en casa (nada de qué preocuparse) que han demandado y exprimido mi tiempo libre. :(

Bueno, no digo más. Sírvanse encontrar un capítulo largo, según el sondeo que hice en Facebook.

Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: Revelaciones**

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando Candy se despertó. A pesar de ser una dormilona, llevaba ya un buen tiempo en que no se levantaba tan tarde. Desde que había empezado a trabajar, el sentido de la responsabilidad no se lo permitía, después de todo, era una excelente enfermera y ella pensaba que eso también incluía presentarse puntualmente a trabajar. Pero hoy podía hacer una excepción; era sábado. Desde que trabajaba con el Dr. Martin, tenía los fines de semana para ella, por lo que podía permanecer sin mayor preocupación unos minutos más en la cama a manera de desperezarse. Lentamente, subió ambos brazos y se estiró por completo haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras apretaba los ojos y puños con fuerza y pasados unos segundos, empezó a relajarse dejando que sus dos manos cayeran sobre la almohada, justo arriba de su cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos; primero uno, luego el otro, acostumbrándose paulatinamente a los brillantes rayos del sol que ya se filtraban de lleno en la habitación. Aún adormitada, arrastró las manos de la almohada hasta ponerlas perezosamente sobre su frente, parpadeando de la misma manera. Después de estar en esa posición un par de minutos, se giró a manera de quedar sobre su costado, tomó la almohada y doblándola a la mitad, la acomodó debajo de su cabeza mientras la abrazaba. De esta manera, podía tener una mejor vista del dibujo que la saludaba desde la mesa de noche. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Jamás se cansaría de verlo. Al igual que la noche anterior, una soñadora sonrisa adornó sus labios al recordar los dos días que había pasado a su lado. Aun le parecía que fue un sueño y en parte se debía a que en realidad, había revivido todos esos momentos en sus sueños.

Con la sonrisa aún en el rostro se dispuso a levantarse y fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha y ver si así, podía despabilarse no solo del adormecimiento que tenía sino de la nube de ensueño en que se encontraba. Desde que ingresó en la regadera, no dejó de tararear un solo instante y lo siguió haciendo cuando se secó el cuerpo con la toalla, en lo que se puso sus ropas y ahora que estaba terminando de cepillarse el cabello. Encontrándose aun en su propio mundo, se sobresaltó al escuchar unos fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente le dio un vistazo al reloj, dándose cuenta que habían pasado trece minutos del mediodía. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado esta vez arreglarse, perdida en sus pensamientos? A decir verdad no lo sabía, pero a juzgar por la hora, habían pasado casi dos horas.

Entonces, estando aún en su habitación, escuchó a lo lejos como la llamaban por su nombre desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta; los fuertes golpes eran cada vez más insistentes. Ligeramente aturdida, salió de la habitación y se apresuró hacia la puerta a manera de abrirla pero al estar frente a ésta, algo llamó su atención. Doblada toscamente, como lo hubiera hecho alguien que llevaba prisa, una nota yacía tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se agachó a recogerla, tomándola con una mano [18]… S_eguramente alguien debió haberla deslizado esta mañana… _pensó para sí con cierta indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros… _¿O será que la habrán dejado mientras me encontraba en Lakewood y anoche simplemente no la vi?... _se preguntó ahora de manera vacilante, porque de haber sido así, su reencuentro con Albert también repercutió en que su despiste, se incrementara.

"¡Candy! ¡Candy!"

Nuevamente el vocerío acompañado de los insistentes golpes, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones pero al encontrarse ahora frente a la puerta, empezó a reconocer a los dueños de esas voces. No había quedado en reunirse con ellos, a pesar de haber pasado días desde la última vez que los vio, así que sin esperar un solo instante más, finalmente abrió la puerta aun sosteniendo la nota en la mano.

"¡Archie, Annie! ¿Patty…? ¡Qué alegría verlos! Pero… ¿A debo el honor de su visita…?" empezó a decir con una sonrisa pero pronto su voz se fue apagando por el asombro, después de haberlos recorrido con la mirada. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, añadió, "¿Van a salir de viaje los tres?"

"¿Qué si vamos a salir de viaje?" replicó Archie, "¡Tú en donde te habías metido! ¿Pero es que no te acuerdas que día es hoy?"

"Pues… mmm ¿Sábado…?" respondió con vacilación, abriendo más los ojos mientras los giraba en todas direcciones.

"¡Candy!" exclamó Annie con asombro, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"Vamos Candy, reacciona, ¡¿El nombre de Neal no te dice algo?!" espetó Archie alarmado, "¿Acaso no leíste la nota que dejé bajo la puerta?"

"Parece que la vio, pero no la leyó…" dijo Patty en voz baja, con la vista fija en el objeto que Candy sostenía en la mano, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo. Esto hizo que todos rápidamente dirigieran sus miradas hacia ese lugar.

"Ah, ¿Tú dejaste esta nota?" preguntó Candy con asombro, alzando la mano que la sostenía, "Acabo de darme cuenta de ella."

Annie horrorizada, exclamó repentinamente, "¡Candy! ¡Apresúrate Candy, tienes que huir!"

"¿Huir…?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero después de unir esta última palabra en su mente con el nombre de Neal, le llevó solo una fracción de segundo recordarlo todo; el motivo de su inesperado viaje a Lakewood... _La fiesta de compromiso con Neal es hoy… Lo olvidé por completo… _se dijo a sí misma llevándose la mano a la boca, con una expresión de asombro. Ahora comprendía el estado de alarma de sus amigos. Definitivamente su reencuentro con Albert había incrementado su despiste.

"¡Candy!" la llamó Archie alzando la voz, haciendo que ésta saliera de sus pensamientos, "¡No puedo creer que tomes todo esto a la ligera y no hayas visto ni leído la nota!" dijo reprendiéndola y tomando su anterior gesto de asombro, como si estuviera sorprendida por la sugerencia de Annie, añadió, "¡No hay que perder más tiempo! Hace dos días escuché el rumor que Neal va a comprome…"

"Pero…" Candy trató de interrumpirlo.

"¡Candy, deja que Archie te explique!" Annie la interrumpió a su vez, con una firmeza en la voz que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Resoplando Archie continuó, "Te decía que escuché el rumor que Neal va a comprometerse contigo. Esta mañana comprobé que no se trata de un rumor sino de un hecho real. ¡Están arreglando la mansión para que hoy se celebre la fiesta de compromiso! ¡Y seguramente no tardará en llegar alguien para llevarte allá!" Y con urgencia añadió, "Acá encontrarás suficiente dinero para que puedas huir, te instales y vivas en otro lugar. Annie te preparó una maleta llena de ropa para que partas enseguida."

Candy se sorprendió por todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho solo para _salvarla_ de ese compromiso y profundamente conmovida y a la vez un poco divertida por las expresiones de sus rostros añadió, "Gracias chicos. Ya me lo había comentado la Tía Abuela pero simplemente voy a negarme con firmeza frente a toda la familia. No hay necesidad de huir o mudarme a otro lugar."

"Candy…" susurró Archie impactado.

"No se preocupen, nada me pasará." Respondió ante las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos.

oOoOoOo

Desde tempranas horas de la mañana, la residencia principal de los Andrew en Chicago estaba colmada por un gran número de sirvientes contratados específicamente para la fiesta de compromiso y por empleados de la orquesta que iba a amenizar el evento, éstos últimos preparando el escenario. La Señora Elroy había supervisado personalmente todos los detalles con la ayuda de Sarah Leagan y ambas mujeres estaban sumamente complacidas por haber logrado que todo estuviera organizado en un tiempo record. Y todo lo habían hecho por la vida de Neal.

Pero como si fuera poco el éxito en la organización de la fiesta, también contaron con la suerte que miembros de la familia Andrew que vivían en otros estados del país e incluso en Europa, habían empezado a llegar a Chicago desde la semana pasada, todo con la intención de revisar personalmente como marchaba el negocio familiar a manera de estar empapados en el tema antes de la próxima presentación del patriarca del clan. Aunque hubo cierta molestia por participárseles con tan poca antelación, no podían darse el lujo de rechazar la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso, según decían los rumores, de nada más y nada menos, que de la hija adoptiva del patriarca; eso sería como cavar su propia tumba social y comercial. Lo mismo había sucedido con sus socios comerciales, conocidos y amigos de la familia.

Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde y el salón principal ya se encontraba listo para recibir a los invitados. El jardín muy bien cuidado podía contemplarse a través de los altos ventanales, dando un magnífico fondo al ya elegante salón que colindaba con el área del comedor, donde las mesas estaban completamente dispuestas para todos los asistentes. En el segundo nivel de la mansión, Neal Leagan se paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, impaciente porque Candy aún no había llegado. Se suponía que como anfitriones de la fiesta, ella debería estar a su lado para recibir a los invitados; era lo que indicaba la etiqueta y él, conocía todas esas reglas a la perfección. Tal parecía que debía darle unas clases a su prometida. Pero de repente, un sombrío pensamiento se coló en su mente haciendo que empezara a hablar en voz alta…

"¿Por qué tardas tanto en venir Candy? ¡¿Acaso tendrás el valor de oponerte a las órdenes del Tío Abuelo William?! ¡Pero te juro que si no apareces me las pagarás!" Bufó furibundo dándole un golpe a la pared. "¡Serás mía aunque sea a la fuerza y haré que me pidas perdón de rodillas!"

Su respiración era agitada debido a la intensidad de sus emociones pero al escuchar un llamado a la puerta, respiró profundamente obligándose a calmarse.

"Adelante." Dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

"Neal, ya es hora que bajes." Le dijo su madre de manera impositiva. "A pesar que sigue sin agradarme este enlace, nuestro nombre está por encima de todo y no debemos dar una mala imagen."

"¿Ya llegó Candy?" le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando fijo la mirada en su progenitora al hacerle la pregunta.

Soltando un resoplido, Sarah Leagan respondió, "Aún no, pero no debe tardar en llegar. Ahora baja, es parte de tu responsabilidad como anfitrión recibir a los invitados; después de todo, es tu fiesta de compromiso."

No necesitaba que su madre le recordara cuales eran sus obligaciones, ¡Él lo sabía de sobra! ¡Si justo en eso había estado pensando! Apretando fuertemente los puños, volvió a respirar profundamente y aún con la mirada fija en ella, asintió, saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la primera planta. Sí, era su fiesta de compromiso y las normas sociales le exigían estar en vestíbulo. Después ajustaría cuentas con Candy.

oOoOoOo

Le tomó un poco de tiempo convencer a sus amigos que estaría bien y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pero al final, lo había conseguido. Dados sus ingresos como enfermera, no contaba con elegantes y finos vestidos para asistir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pero en caso pudiera costeárselos, ¿Por qué los compraría, si ella no asistía a ninguna de estas fiestas? Pero el caso era que hoy asistiría a una y no tenía algo _decente _que ponerse, al menos para las miradas escrutadoras de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Sabía que indudablemente la juzgarían por sus orígenes sin importar que llevara puesto, entonces, ¿Por qué aparentar algo exteriormente cuando por dentro seguía siendo la misma persona? Y aún más, ¿Por qué tratar de verse diferente cuando la fiesta se trataba de un forzado compromiso que pretendía rechazar? No cambiaría solo por haber sido adoptada por la familia Andrew [19].

Con esa resolución, concluyó que un sencillo y discreto vestido bastaría. Sin embargo, antes que sus amigos se marcharan, Annie se percató de cierta resolución en su mirada y después de preguntarle que atuendo llevaría a la fiesta, la instó a vestir de manera apropiada para la ocasión, ayudándola a escoger cuidadosamente un fino vestido de los que venían dentro de la maleta. También le hizo énfasis en la hora que debía presentarse en la mansión. Casi dos horas después que hubieran llegado, sus amigos se habían marchado y Candy aprovechó a prepararse algo ligero para comer. Pese a que moría del hambre, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo en prepararse algo elaborado si es que quería contar con el suficiente tiempo para arreglarse.Después de haber dejado todo limpio en la cocina, fue a su habitación para empezar a trabajar en su arreglo personal; la fiesta empezaría dentro de dos horas aproximadamente. En realidad, no le importaba llegar puntual como Annie había sugerido… Al no hacerlo, sería un factor que le anticiparía a su 'futuro prometido' su rechazo ante el compromiso. Después de un minucioso arreglo, se vio finalmente en el espejo de cuerpo entero, quedando satisfecha con el reflejo que éste le devolvió. Si, a pesar de no importarle los comentarios que esas personas podrían decir de su vestimenta, después de todo al presentarse en la fiesta, representaría el nombre del Tío Abuelo William y debía causar una buena impresión, al menos física, y lo hacía únicamente por él.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro salió del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí, la puerta con llave.

.

Cuando el carruaje de alquiler la dejó frente al portón de la mansión de los Andrew, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos de las cinco de la tarde, y conforme se fue acercando a la puerta de entrada en el vestíbulo, pudo escuchar la música de la orquesta proveniente del salón principal acompañada de un murmullo incesante y risas repentinas por parte de los invitados. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente para armarse de valor, recordándose todo el tiempo que contaba con el apoyo de Albert. Con paso decidido, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, se dirigió hacia la puerta del gran salón... La hora de poner públicamente a Neal Leagan en su lugar, había llegado. _Neal… no te saldrás con la tuya… _se prometió.

oOoOoOo

Todas las conversaciones dentro del gran salón giraban en torno a la magnífica fiesta de compromiso que se estaba llevando a cabo, maravillados por la opulencia en cada detalle y la exquisitez de la música de fondo.

"Mira los arreglos florales sobre las mesas, querido. Le preguntaré más tarde a Sarah donde los encargó. ¿No sería estupendo poner algo parecido para el cumpleaños de Sally?" le comentó una refinada dama a su esposo.

"Sí querida, son hermosos. Haz como tú quieras." Le respondió su esposo tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco. Otros pormenores que consideraba más importantes llamaban su atención, por lo que volviéndose a su vecino le comentó, "Alfred, ¿Sabes que me parece extraño? Es raro ver a tantos miembros de la familia Andrew reunidos. ¿No te parece?" Añadió bajando ligeramente la voz.

"Tienes razón Patrick, pero he escuchado que la novia es la hija adoptiva del Señor William." Respondió de la misma manera intercambiando miradas de entendimiento.

En otro extremo del salón, otra dama le susurró a su esposo, "¡Oh, Querido!," dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, "La Tía Elroy ya se encuentra aquí."

"Entonces vamos a tomar nuestros lugares." Le respondió mientras miraba con disimulo, hacia la dirección en que su esposa tenía fija la mirada y luego añadió, "Parece que la fiesta empezará pronto de manera oficial."

La Señora Elroy entró en el salón de manera altiva, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa como era su costumbre. Su rostro severo e impermeable no dejaba espacio a emoción alguna. Rápidamente, Neal se puso a su lado esperando encontrar a su 'prometida' al otro lado de la Tía Elroy. Había logrado mantenerse controlado cuando no se presentó para darles la bienvenida a los invitados, tolerando hacerlo él solo pero era algo que no pasaría por alto; Candy debía ser _merecedora_ del apellido Leagan y él, le enseñaría como. Ahora, ¿Tampoco tenía la cortesía de por lo menos estar en su puesto cuando se anunciara formalmente el compromiso? Eso, eso era algo completamente intolerable… Sintiendo como la ira sea acumulaba cada vez más en su interior, se preguntó… _Pero, ¡¿Qué estará haciendo?! ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¡Ya debería estar aquí!... _De repente_, _sintiendo una presencia en la entrada del salón, se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Allí estaba ella, vistiendo elegantemente un fino vestido, haciéndole juego una diadema de flores que adornaba su cabello suelto. Sus ojos se deleitaron al verla vestida de esa manera, tanto que se quedó sin aliento pero recuperando prontamente el sentido, sin meditarlo dos veces, se dirigió rápida y airadamente a su encuentro.

Archie, Annie y Patty, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, apresuraron sus pasos hacia ella quedando solo unos metros detrás de Neal y observaron con detenimiento todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando Neal llegó donde Candy se encontraba, le reclamó con furia, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo, "¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡Llegas tarde!" dijo frunciendo el ceño y con el rostro rojo por la ira, de manera autoritaria le ordenó, "¡Apresúrate y ve ahora mismo a tomar tu lugar!"

Desde que había llegado a la mansión, el pulso de Candy se había acelerado desenfrenadamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y todo lo que eso desencadenaría, pero solo le bastó ver la manera en que Neal se dirigió a ella, para hacer que todo lo que sentía desapareciera por completo y fuera reemplazado por una furia que provenía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sintiendo como la rabia tomaba el control de su ser, tiró de su brazo logrando soltarse del agarre de Neal y la fuerza de este acto hizo que éste último retrocediera, perdiendo brevemente el equilibrio. Candy dio tres pasos al frente y respirando profundamente, se dirigió a los invitados.

"Damas y caballeros," empezó a decir con una firmeza y claridad en su voz, "Debo hacerles un anuncio muy importante." Esperó unos segundos para captar la atención de todos, incluso la orquesta dejó de tocar, y cuando estuvo segura que la había obtenido, continuó, "Yo, Candice White, me niego rotundamente a comprometerme en matrimonio con Neal Leagan." Terminó de decir con un desafío y seguridad en su mirada.

Después de unos segundos, el absoluto silencio en la habitación cambió a un fuerte murmullo producido por las murmuraciones que los invitados intercambiaban entre sí, perplejos por esta inesperada declaración. Desde que habían llegado, habían esperado pacientemente la aparición de la Señora Elroy quien empezaría la fiesta de manera oficial, anunciando el compromiso, según decían, de la hija adoptiva del patriarca. Entonces, ¿Qué era esto? Las miradas de perplejidad y asombro se desplazaban continuamente de Candy a la Tía Elroy. Entonces fueron testigos como el rostro de ésta última se hizo más severo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la recién llegada mientras empujaba abruptamente la silla donde se encontraba sentada, al levantarse de golpe.

"Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a hacer esto?" le dijo alzando la voz, con la mandíbula temblándole de la rabia, haciendo que el murmullo que se escuchaba hace solo un segundo, cesara por completo. Las miradas de los invitados seguían yendo de la Señora Elroy hacia Candy y de Candy hacia la Señora Elroy. Esta última iba a abrir la boca para obligarla a que se retractara, cuando sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ser interrumpida por una potente voz masculina, que atravesó de manera autoritaria el salón.

"Lo que Candy dice es cierto. Ella _no_ va a comprometerse con Neal Leagan." Dijo, acentuando la palabra.

De pie, junto a una de las puertas que daban a una de las terrazas que rodeaban el salón, estaba la imponente, alta y autoritaria figura de un hombre que vestía nítida y gallardamente un finísimo traje negro de diseñador. Su fría y penetrante mirada, taladró de manera instantánea a la Señora Elroy. Albert llevaba ya un buen rato esperando afuera cuando escuchó la voz de Candy; solo quería asegurarse que no tuviera ningún contratiempo, pero al escuchar como su tía iba a imponerse, no vaciló en entrar al salón haciendo ver su posición de autoridad.

Completamente perturbada, la Señora Elroy se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un gemido. Su piel se puso repentinamente pálida presa del pánico, "¿Wil… William…?" empezó a decir entre balbuceos, con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración agitada, "¿No se supone que deberías estar en Lakewood?" preguntó con un temblor en la voz, mientras Albert se acercaba con un aire de seguridad y poder, hasta quedar frente a ella.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, admirados del estado en que se encontraba Elroy Andrew ante la presencia de ese joven desconocido. En las altas esferas de Chicago era conocida como una mujer fría, autoritaria e imperturbable. Para los familiares, además de esas características, sabían de sobra que jamás permitiría que nadie se dirigiera a ella de esa manera por lo que su vacilación, perturbación y aspecto, tenían sorprendidos a todos haciendo que comentaran entre ellos lo que estaba aconteciendo, ¿Quién era ese joven que era capaz de alterar de esa manera a la Señora Elroy? Y más aún, ¡Todo indicaba que ella lo conocía y le guardaba respeto! Pero ese era un secreto que pronto se iba a revelar.

Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta para Candy. Había entrado al salón con el cuerpo temblando. Gracias a la reacción de Neal se había repuesto y sin vacilar, pronunció su decisión en cuanto al compromiso pero poco se había esperado verlo precisamente a él, en ese lugar. Pero ahí estaba Albert, el hombre que era dueño de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Cuando escuchó su voz no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con intensidad y que un revoloteo se formara en su vientre; su mente se quedó en blanco y todas las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron. Sus ojos solo podían verlo a él y el aura de autoridad que irradiaba. Perdida en sus emociones, fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por una prepotente voz.

"¡Pero tú! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Neal explotó lleno de rabia mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la Señora Elroy, "¡Vete a tú casa! ¡No tienes que hacer absolutamente nada aquí!" Le seguía gritando mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y luego, dirigiéndose a su tía, continuó, "¡Tía Elroy, este es el hombre! ¡Es el que decía padecer de amnesia y vivía con Candy!" terminó de decir de manera despectiva, viéndolo de los pies a la cabeza.

Todos los presentes jadearon ante la noticia, escuchándose comentarios negativos hacia Candy por haber estado viviendo con un hombre joven. Pero para la Señora Elroy fue una situación totalmente diferente. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y el aspecto de su rostro era indescifrable, "Pero entonces…" su voz se fue apagando tratando de asimilar el significado de las palabras de Neal.

"Si, eso es correcto. Candy fue quien cuidó de mi cuando perdí la memoria." Fue la firme respuesta de Albert.

La Señora Elroy sentía como si todo girara a su alrededor. No podía ser cierto, ¡William no pudo haber estado viviendo con esa chiquilla, _solos _en ese apartamento! Respirando profundamente, trató de seguir asimilando esta revelación y levantando una mano temblorosa a manera de señalar con un dedo a Candy, prosiguió, "¿Entonces… fue ella…?"

Su vacilante pregunta fue interrumpida nuevamente por Neal, "Tía, ¡¿Pero qué es lo que hace él aquí?! ¡¿Quién es él?!" espetó casi escupiendo de la furia, sacudiendo fuertemente los puños de arriba abajo frente a él, añadiendo, "¡Échalo inmediatamente!"

Saliendo levemente del estado en que se encontraba inmersa, la Señora Elroy alzó la voz, "¡Cállate Neal!" hizo una breve pausa en lo que se recuperaba, "Él es…" pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por Albert.

"¡Por favor, permíteme a mi hacerlo!" le ordenó más que solicitárselo y girándose sobre sí para quedar frente ante todos los presentes, con mirada penetrante y voz firme, se presentó hablando de manera articulada, "Damas y Caballeros, mi nombre es… William… Albert… Andrew."

Más jadeos y algunos gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón. Las expresiones de asombro y desconcierto en los rostros de los invitados y familiares eran palpables a excepción de Candy y la Señora Elroy, quien bajó la mirada, tamborileando los dedos unos contra otros con nerviosismo. Cerca de Candy, las expresiones de perplejidad de Archie, Annie y Patty eran aún más marcadas que las del resto de los presentes.

"Pe… pe… co... com… ¿Al.. Albert es… es el Ti… Tío Abuelo… Will… William?" balbuceó Archie, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo señalaba y paseaba su mirada entre éste último, Annie, Patty y Candy. Este acto se repitió varias veces y algunas de éstas fueron dichas solo para sí [20]. Por su parte, Annie y Patty se limitaron a verlos de la misma manera en que Archie lo estaba haciendo, cubriendo sus bocas con una mano. Unos momentos después, unas sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron en sus rostros. Candy sonrió con comprensión al ver el impacto que la noticia había causado en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ella había pasado por algo parecido. Todos habían compartido con Albert y jamás habían esperado que él fuera, el 'excéntrico anciano' conocido como el Tío Abuelo William, el patriarca del clan.

Por el contrario, Neal, que tan solo segundos antes que Albert se auto-presentara, había estado aferrado a la Señora Elroy, seguro que a su lado tendría todo el respaldo que necesitaba para echar a la calle a ese vagabundo que seguramente había conseguido esas ropas, robándolas. Sin embargo, después de escuchar las últimas palabras de ese hombre, dirigió su mirada hacia a la Señora Elroy solo para comprobar si lo que decía ese 'señor' era cierto. Al percatarse de la expresión de respeto y sumisión que la Señora Elroy tenía, un repentino pánico lo invadió al caer en cuenta lo que todo eso significaba. Bruscamente se apartó de su lado y fue a buscar ahora apoyo en los brazos de su madre, quien lucía exactamente igual que él.

En ese momento la sumisa voz de la Señora Elroy se dejó escuchar, "Pero William, ¿Por qué has venido sin avisar?"

"¡Porque nunca permitiré que mi hija adoptiva se case sin mi consentimiento!" tronó la voz de Albert por todo el salón.

Ante su implacable respuesta, la Señora Elroy bajo la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja, "Pensaba informártelo después de…" pero su oración fue cortada nuevamente.

"¡Después sería demasiado tarde!" espetó de manera inflexible, reflejándose en su rostro y en su penetrante mirada.

"Albert…" Candy susurró de manera inconsciente. Una extraña sensación de ansiedad invadió sus sentidos haciendo que bajara la cabeza y la mirada. Ese hombre se parecía físicamente a Albert pero había algo en él que era diferente. El timbre de su voz seguía siendo el mismo, pero no podía encontrar la dulzura que la caracterizaba… Sus ojos siempre cálidos y afables, eran dos lagos en plena tormenta, lanzando penetrantes y gélidas miradas que respaldaban la veracidad de sus palabras… Y su rostro… no tenía la amabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada sino una expresión severa que no dejaba dudas su posición de autoridad ante los demás, incluso, sobre la Tía Elroy. Entonces, una de las temidas interrogantes que Candy se había planteado la noche anterior empezaba a materializarse. No estaba frente a Albert el espíritu libre… Estaba frente a William Andrew, el patriarca del clan. Una vez más, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir mientras un torbellino de emociones encontradas inundaba su ser al recordar sus palabras… Se había referido a ella como su _hija adoptiva. _Candysintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho por esas palabras, a pesar de estar conmovida por haberse enfrentado a su tía con el único propósito de apoyarla. No obstante, ¿Éste sería en realidad el papel que ella interpretaría en su vida?... fue sacada de sus pensamientos al volver a escuchar su voz, lo que hizo que levantara nuevamente la mirada.

"Lo siento Neal, pero Candy será quien decida con quien quiere casarse." Le informó a Neal con autoridad, dejándole claro que el compromiso que éste pretendía **jamás** se llevaría a cabo.

Neal al escucharlo, sintió como el pánico inicial fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazado por una incontrolable rabia por haber sido humillado públicamente de aquella manera. Su rostro se contorsionó y su respiración se hizo superflua. Desde que lo había visto por casualidad hace algún tiempo, caminando al lado de Candy, lo había detestado pero llegó a odiarlo profundamente cuando descubrió que vivía con ella. Había visto su oportunidad de cobrárselas cuando lo vio entrar en el salón sin embargo, no contaba con semejante giro en los acontecimientos. _Nunca_ podría hacer nada contra él… ni siquiera se atrevería. La gélida mirada era una silenciosa y clara advertencia del Tío Abuelo William. Sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más las miradas y la humillación, murmuró algo para sí e inmediatamente salió corriendo del salón ante las miradas de asombro de los invitados. Solamente en el rostro de Sarah Leagan podía verse cierta consternación pero Eliza le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Candy, diciéndole sin palabras que ella era la causante de toda esta situación.

A manera de hacer que el ambiente se relajara, Albert volvió a dirigirse a todos los presentes. "Amigos y familia," empezó a decir con tranquilidad, "sírvanse disculparnos por lo ocurrido pero espero no les importe un ligero cambio de planes. Ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos aquí, hay una cena preparada y una orquesta esperando, y en vista que no existe ningún compromiso ¿Qué les parece celebrar conmigo mi presentación ante ustedes?" terminó de decir, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Pudo observar como las comisuras de los labios de los presentes empezaban a curvarse hacia arriba, asintiendo alegremente ante sus palabras. Después de hacer un brindis, la fiesta dio inicio de manera oficial quedando en el olvido el desagradable episodio. La orquesta empezó nuevamente a interpretar bellas melodías mientras los invitados socializaban en pequeños grupos, comentando asombrados sobre la presentación del patriarca. Candy se abría camino entre ellos buscando una salida hacia la terraza; por todo lo sucedido, necesitaba aire fresco que respirar. Debido a que la Tía Abuela Elroy se había excusado por sentirse repentinamente indispuesta, Archie se había ofrecido a ayudarla a subir a sus habitaciones, seguido de Annie y Patty. Mientras seguía abriéndose camino, escuchó algunas conversaciones donde las damas comentaban lo guapo que era el Tío William y que siempre habían pensado que se trataba de un hombre mayor, lo que sin duda causaría un gran impacto en la alta sociedad. Esto hizo que en el rostro de Candy apareciera una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que no solamente ella pensaba en lo apuesto que era Albert, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, sintió un poco de celos ante tales comentarios. Los caballeros por su parte, conversaban sobre el mismo tema pero en un sentido completamente diferente. La aparición de William Andrew indicaba el próximo retiro de la Señora Elroy.

Ya casi saliendo de la multitud de invitados, sintió que alguien se acercó por detrás y empezó a hablarle al oído haciendo que se sobresaltara, "Candy, ¿Podrías esperarme cerca del lago?" Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza se giró hacia él, pero al ver la calidez de su mirada y escuchar la dulzura de su voz, solo pudo asentirle a manera de confirmación, regalándole una radiante sonrisa. Los labios de Albert se curvaron ligeramente y añadió, "Estaré contigo en un momento." Al terminar de decir esto, le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Candy permaneció un momento en su lugar, viendo como Albert se habría paso entre la multitud. La ansiedad que había estado sintiendo por la manera en que se refirió a ella, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer cuando le habló directamente, siendo ahora simplemente Albert. Sin esperar más tiempo, se dio media vuelta reanudando su camino hacia la terraza que daba al jardín, donde encontraría el sendero que conducía al lago. Un tipo diferente de ansiedad ahora la inundaba. Le había pedido reunirse a solas con él. ¿De qué querría hablarle? Sintiéndose profundamente nerviosa se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

oOoOoOo

Aún podía recordar la ira que lo inundó, cuando Candy se presentó ante él mencionándole que estaba forzada a comprometerse con Neal y más aún, que era una orden suya. Pero haber sido testigo cuando semejante mentira pretendía ser llevada a cabo hasta el final, a pesar de la negativa de Candy, hizo que su alma se encendiera con intensidad, sobrepasando la ya profunda ira que había sentido en Lakewood. Al haber hecho su máximo esfuerzo por auto-controlarse y no dejar escapar toda la furia que ardía en su interior, hizo que ahora estuviera pagando el precio; sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel. Tenía que hablar seriamente con su tía.

Si bien le tenía un profundo respeto y cariño por todo lo que había hecho por él, una cosa era clara para ambos, _él_ era el patriarca y por lo tanto la persona de mayor autoridad en la familia. Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo ella siquiera pensar hacer uso de su nombre para llevar a cabo un plan tan perverso, donde afectaría de manera significativa la vida de otra persona? La sola idea en sí le molestaba pero que esa persona fuera Candy, su Candy, hacía que su sangre hirviera en sus venas. Nunca antes le había alzado la voz y menos frente a otras personas, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente mortificado debido a esto. Con paso firme llegó a la habitación y de la misma manera llamó a la puerta. Un instante después, la mucama personal de la Señora Elroy abrió la puerta que comunicaba a la antesala pero al ver el desconocido rostro del alto y rubio hombre frente a ella, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañeza.

"Buenas tardes, _señor_. ¿Qué deseaba?" preguntó con recelo.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con la Señora Elroy." Dijo él con autoridad volviendo a verla, más cuando redirigió su mirada al frente y quiso avanzar por la puerta, la mucama se interpuso en su camino haciendo que Albert se parara en seco, regresando su mirada a ella mientras le lanzaba una fría y penetrante mirada.

"Disculpe pero no puede entrar de esta manera. Primero debo anunciarlo y ver si la Señora Elroy puede recibirlo." Dijo con un temblor en la voz, bajando la mirada. La forma en que la había visto la había hecho temblar de manera involuntaria y sentía como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear ya que sus ojos seguían clavados en ella.

Al ver la reacción de la muchacha, Albert resopló comprendiendo su posición. Después de todo, hasta hace unos momentos, él había sido un desconocido para todo el mundo y lo seguía siendo a excepción de las personas que se encontraban en el primer nivel. Además, ¿Qué le estaba pasando para dirigirse a ella de esa manera, a una persona que no tenía la culpa de su mal humor? Nunca había sido ese su proceder pero también lo comprendió, estaba sumamente molesto como jamás lo había estado en su vida, haciendo que su mente se nublara por completo. Respirando hondo a manera de calmarse, abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya que la voz de la Señora Elroy se escuchó levemente al fondo de la habitación.

"¿Quién es Doris? ¿Acaso eres tú, William?"

Aún con los ojos fijos en la mucama, cuando ésta levanto la mirada para ver su respuesta, alzando la voz, Albert respondió desde su lugar, "Sí… tía."

La mucama sacudió levemente la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada de la relación que éste desconocido decía tener con su patrona pero al escuchar como la anciana respondió, simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par, apartándose inmediatamente del camino e agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión, "Oh, querido… pasa por favor." Dijo con un tono ligeramente débil.

Entonces, Albert simplemente ingresó en la habitación dirigiéndose a la recámara. Al ingresar, vio cómo su tía descansaba, recostada sobre la cama. La escena en sí hizo que la ligera mortificación que sintió mientras subía por las escaleras, se acentuara; al fin y al cabo, él con su repentina aparición y después con su reacción, había provocado eso.

"Buenas tardes tía, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó preocupado por su salud, tratando de sonar tranquilo. Verla en ese estado había hecho que su enfado disminuyera considerablemente. "Archie me comentó que se sintió mal."

"Oh, mi querido William, no es nada. Es solo que tu repentina aparición hizo que me sobresaltara." Dijo con la voz afectada. "No esperaba verte hasta dentro de dos meses para tu presentación oficial." Esperaba que al verla de esa manera, él se olvidara que había abusado de su confianza al hacer mal uso de su nombre.

Pero eso solo provocó que la ira que había disminuido, empezara nuevamente a aumentar. "De eso…" Albert hizo una pausa de manera significativa, "pude darme cuenta, tía. No contaba con mi presencia el día de hoy a manera que pudiera llevar a cabo sus… _propósitos_… utilizando _sin autorización_ mi nombre." Terminó acentuando esas palabras mientras la miraba fijamente, esperando recibir una explicación por parte de ella.

La Señora Elroy bajó la mirada no sabiendo que responder y sin levantarla empezó a tratar de explicarle. "William, fue una situación de emergencia. Tú no te encontrabas aquí y… mi único propósito era evitar otra desgracia en la familia. ¡Neal iba a enlistarse en el ejército!"

"¿Neal…? ¿En el ejército…? ¡Por favor tía!" Exclamó con una nota de sarcasmo, haciendo un ademán con la mano y negando enfáticamente con la cabeza, "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Candy? ¿Por qué utilizar mi nombre para obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad?" Albert tenía conocimiento del acoso que Candy había soportado por parte de Neal y hasta qué punto éste último había llegado, pero ¿Habría sido capaz de llegar más lejos? Deseando recibir una respuesta a esta interrogante, añadió dejando ver su exaltación, "¡Usted mejor que nadie conoce todo lo que ella pasó con los Leagan y el tipo de relación que llevan! ¡¿Por qué casarla entonces con Neal?!"

"¡Porque esa era la única manera de impedir que él se enlistara!" respondió la anciana con vehemencia.

Albert abrió los ojos de par en par, asqueado al confirmar su suposición y luego exclamó apretando los puños, perdiendo la paciencia, "Pero es que no lo ve tía, ¡Neal la engañó!"

Al escuchar la Señora Elroy las palabras de su sobrino y ver la firmeza con que hablaba solo por apoyar a esa chiquilla, hizo que su preocupación por haber mal empleado su nombre se esfumara dando rienda suelta a su propio reclamo.

"Si fuera así, ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo, William? ¿No me engañaste?" replicó, olvidando su malestar al levantarse de la cama y ponerse inmediatamente de pie, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le lanzaba una fulminante mirada, "¿No dijiste cuando te presentaste ante mí, después de haber recuperado la memoria, que no regresarías a vivir a la mansión porque no podías abandonar de pronto al _amigo_ que cuidó de ti, con quien compartías apartamento, sin que se diera cuenta de tu posición? Y que para hacerlo, ¿Necesitabas seguir viviendo con _él _un poco más?" hizo una pausa después de arrastrar la última frase mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero después de una fracción de segundo, explotó añadiendo, "¡ME ENGAÑASTE WILLIAM! ¡TODO EL TIEMPO ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡ESTUVISTE VIVIENDO CON ESA ESTÚPIDA HUÉRFANA QUE SOLO HA TRAÍDO DESGRACIAS A LA FAMILIA! ¡Y VIVISTE A SOLAS CON ELLA!"

"¡Le ruego mida sus palabras, tía!" respondió a manera de advertencia, "¡Le recuerdo que es gracias a esa 'estúpida huérfana' como usted la llama, que _hoy_, yo me encuentro con vida! Si no hubiera sido porque Candy me encontró, es muy probable que estuviera muerto."

"¡Cállate! ¡No digas semejante tontería! Segurame…"

"Tía," la interrumpió tratando de controlarse, "cuando me presenté ante usted después de haber recuperado la memoria, le conté el estado en que me encontraba cuando llegué a Chicago. No tenía deseos de seguir viviendo y con mi salud debilitada, seguramente hubiera muerto sin los cuidados de Candy. Fue ella quien le dio sentido a mi vida y me regresó las ganas de vivir." Dijo bajando la voz, con los ojos cerrados; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la Señora Elroy.

Su sexto sentido la alertó de algo pero sabía que lo mejor sería no hacer mención de ello, al menos por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, se había tratado de un hombre joven sin pasado que vivió a solas en un apartamento con una joven, _hermosa, _para que negarlo – maldijo para sí... y su sexto sentido le decía que ellos habían desarrollado una profunda relación y que en apariencia él, había desarrollado algún profundo sentimiento por ella, solo rogaba que no fueran románticos y sobre todo – que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Por lo tanto, con suma cautela se aventuró a indagar un poco más sobre su convivencia para ver hasta qué punto habían llegado; "William, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" empezó a decir, "Durante su convivencia, ¿Ustedes…"

"No tía." volvió a interrumpirla con tranquilidad, adivinando su pregunta. "Candy y yo vivimos juntos fingiendo ser hermanos. La relación que mantuvimos fue estrictamente paciente-enfermera." Y viéndola a los ojos añadió, "No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Aun amnésico, supe comportarme con un verdadero caballero."

La Señora Elroy exhaló por la boca con alivio. No había pasado nada que pudiera traer consecuencias entre ellos pero notó un profundo sentimiento en los ojos de Albert. _Bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma… _Pensó para sí. Ahora, debía hacer algo para alejar a ese potencial problema del futuro de su sobrino.

"Bueno, creo que debemos darle las gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de ti." Empezó a decir con condescendencia, "Ahora que sabe quién eres en realidad, todo será más fácil. Ya que ella decidió no formar parte de los Andrew desde que abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, le mostraremos nuestro agradecimiento; tal vez con una generosa suma de dinero y luego la dejaremos que siga su camino. Le pediré a George que se encargue de emi…"

"Tía, pare por favor." Y una vez más, volvió a interrumpirla tratando de hablarle lo más tranquilamente posible. "Quisiera recordarle dos cosas. Primero, mi presentación no fue únicamente una fachada donde usted seguirá estando en control de todo como hasta ahora. Le agradezco su preocupación pero debo recordarle que _yo _soy el jefe de la familia y quien dice que deberá hacerse. Segundo, Candy está bajo mi directa tutela. Ella _es _y_ seguirá_ siendo una Andrew; eso, _nunca_ cambiará. Así que por favor deje de hacer planes respecto a ella." Terminó de decir con firmeza.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Esa es mi última palabra. Y por favor," añadió con un ligero tono de advertencia, "no vuelva a faltarle el respeto a Candy y _nunca_ vuelva a hablar en mi nombre sin mi consentimiento y menos, si se trata de algo que la involucre a ella. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. Tengo un asunto importante que atender."

Inclinando la cabeza, se despidió de la Señora Elroy, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la puerta dejando tras de sí, a una perturbada anciana.

oOoOoOo

Cuando abandonó el salón por una de las puertas que conducían a una de las terrazas, los rayos del sol de la tarde le dieron la bienvenida. Lentamente avanzó hasta las escaleras que la llevarían al jardín. Se quedó un momento en su lugar al llegar al borde de la primera grada, donde después de sujetar la barandilla de mármol, cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones con la frescura del aire primaveral. Lo peor había pasado y ahora se encontraba libre de ese forzoso y malintencionado compromiso. _Albert…_ suspiró para sus adentros. Cuando lo vio, supo que había abandonado su refugio en Lakewood y el tiempo de preparación antes que se presentara en sociedad, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que al haberlo hecho, inevitablemente toda la carga familiar como jefe de la familia se le vendría ahora encima. ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Soltando otro suspiro, esta vez audible para cualquier persona que hubiera estado a su lado, con una suave sonrisa se auto respondió… lo hizo por ella.

Abriendo los ojos empezó a descender por las escaleras para dirigirse cerca del lago, tal y como él se lo había pedido pero al dar unos pasos después de haber llegado a la base de éstas, escuchó unas conocidas voces y un lloriqueo provenientes de otra de las terrazas. Eran las voces de Sarah Leagan y sus hijos, Eliza y Neal, y este último era quien se encontraba ¿Llorando? Oculta detrás de un alto arbusto y sintiéndose sumamente impresionada por esa muestra de emociones por parte de él, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había malinterpretado sus sentimientos y no se trataba de un capricho ¿Acaso él en verdad… la amaba? Presa de la curiosidad e incertidumbre, se quedó de pie en ese lugar para escuchar lo que sucedía…

"Mamá… no quiero estar aquí por más tiempo…" dijo Neal entre sollozos.

Con un gesto maternal, que Candy nunca antes había visto, la Señora Leagan acarició la cabeza de su hijo consolándolo, "Ya no llores, Neal. Nos iremos a Florida por algún tiempo." Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, "Eso te ayudará a sobreponerte."

"No te preocupes Neal. Estoy segura que allí encontrarás a otras chicas mejores que Candy." Añadió Elisa de manera despectiva, terriblemente irritada por la situación.

¿De… de verdad?" respondió él enseguida volviendo a ver a su hermana. Aún tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero un dejo de esperanza se escuchó en su voz. Si eso era cierto, no quería permanecer más tiempo en Chicago por lo que regresando la mirada a su madre, la tomó por los brazos y agitándola levemente añadió, "Mamá, entonces partamos inmediatamente a Florida."

Y eso fue todo lo que Candy pudo soportar, encontrándose demasiado molesta como para seguir escuchando aquella conversación, empezó a avanzar rumbo al lago. En verdad jamás entendería a Neal Leagan. Sus lágrimas y dolor por ella parecían ser tan reales que por un momento sintió compasión por él pero después, ¿Ver cómo cambiaba su afecto por ella con la esperanza de conocer a otras mujeres… mejores que ella? No, eso era algo inconcebible… ¡Y decía que la amaba! ¡Vaya clase de amor que le ofrecía! Y no era que en realidad eso le importara, era el simple hecho de cómo su _capricho_, la habría afectado a ella.

Con pasos decididos debido a su enfado, prontamente llegó a la arboleda que se encontraba cerca del lago. A unos cincuenta metros frente a ésta, la brillante superficie del agua resplandecía tranquilamente y el suave sonido de las pequeñas olas, la llevó nuevamente a un estado de paz. Cerrando los ojos, extendió los brazos a los costados y giró sobre sí un par de veces llenándose de esa sensación de paz y libertad. Cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en un alto y robusto árbol a pocos metros enfrente de ella. Lo recorrió con la mirada, notando rápidamente sus fuertes ramas; era como si éste le lanzara una silenciosa invitación. Trató de contener la tentación de treparlo, recordándose a sí misma el motivo de su presencia en la mansión pero al hacerlo, la necesidad de subir se hizo apremiante. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad y que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en la copa de un árbol; eso siempre le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos. No importándole la manera en que iba vestida, subió ágilmente hasta llegar a una de las ramas superiores, donde se sentó plácidamente apoyando una mano en el grueso tronco.

Al levantar la vista, contempló una vez más la resplandeciente superficie del lago pero ahora desde una posición elevada. Tener frente a ella ésta vista la hizo recordar el paisaje que había contemplado junto a Albert en Lakewood apenas ayer. Ese agradable tiempo parecía tan lejano por todo lo que acaba de suceder. Si, era libre del compromiso pero a qué precio; todo indicaba que debía asumir un papel, el de su 'hija'.

Esa simple palabra hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera, _¿Hija?, _se preguntó. _No, eso es imposible, JAMÁS podría ser su hija. Siempre pensé que era la hija adoptiva del Tío Abuelo William… Un hombre mayor… anciano… ¿Pero él…? ¡Él es demasiado joven para poder ser mi padre! No me lleva la edad suficiente como para poder serlo de manera legal [21]… Y lo que es peor, no lo veo como tal… _pensó esto último haciendo un mohín… _En todo caso sería mi tutor… _Pero era mejor detener ese hilo de pensamientos ahora, ya que no la conducirían a ninguna; redireccionándolos empezó nuevamente a hablar consigo misma… _Me pregunto, ¿Cuál será la reacción de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María cuando se enteren 'quién' es el Tío Abuelo William?... Tengo que escribirles para… _pero justo en ese momento, fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Albert que la llamaba.

"¿Candy?"

Cuando miró hacia abajo del árbol, lo ubicó casi de inmediato. Viendo como la estaba buscando por los alrededores y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba por su sola presencia, exclamó con emoción, "¡Aquí, Albert!"

En menos de un segundo, Albert levantó la mirada y vio como Candy agitaba una mano para llamar su atención. Debió haberlo imaginado; ella nunca cambiaría, cosa que a él le encantaba, y que mejor para esperarlo que sentada en la rama de un árbol. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió mientras aflojaba con una mano el nudo de la corbata que llevaba puesta, "Vaya, ¡Ya te encuentras allá arriba!"

"Deberías subir, la vista del lago es impresionante." Lo invitó con la esperanza que él aceptara.

Y con satisfacción, vio cómo su sonrisa se amplió e inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima seguida de la corbata. Si, ese era el Albert que ella conocía, no el que se presentó fríamente en el salón. Al acercarse al tronco, dejó ambas prendas colgadas en una de las ramas inferiores, trepando hábilmente el robusto árbol. En su ascenso, una ramita que sobresalía de las hojas de una de las gruesas ramas, rasgó una de las mangas de su fina camisa por lo que agrandando los ojos, hizo un pequeño gesto de resignación y después de un momento, continuó trepando hasta llegar a donde Candy se encontraba.

"Mira, rasgué mi vestido." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le mostraba el jirón.

"Y yo la manga de mi camisa..." Le respondió con una compresiva sonrisa y después añadió, "Por eso no me gustan este tipo de ropas. Son demasiado delicadas." Tomando un último impulso, se paró sobre la rama donde Candy estaba sentada. Por un momento permaneció de pie, levantando el rostro hacia las ramas superiores y luego de silbar una breve melodía, un grupo de pequeñas aves apareció repentinamente revoloteando por encima de su cabeza. Después de alargar su mano lentamente hacia arriba, una de ellas se posó brevemente sobre su mano, a lo que Albert sonrió complacido. "A veces me pregunto si podría trabajar trepado en la copa de un árbol." Empezó a decir todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ver en su voz la alegría que esto le produciría, "¿Sabes, Candy? A la gloria y la riqueza, prefiero la naturaleza… incluso por encima de mi apellido."

Hizo una breve pausa mientras Candy pensaba, _ese es el Albert que conozco, el espíritu libre… _No pudo evitar emocionarse y esperanzarse al escuchar esas palabras… _Me habla de la manera en que siempre lo ha hecho… Como si no existiera un vínculo legal entre nosotros… Eso quiere decir qué… _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él reanudó su monólogo con una voz más apagada…

"Cuando era más joven, no pensaba en nada más que en escaparme de la familia Andrew," nuevamente hizo una pausa y haciendo un ligero ademán; el ave que hasta ahora permanecía en su mano, salió volando rápidamente. Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole con resignación y después de sentarse a su lado con la vista al frente, continuó ahora de manera reflexiva bajando el rostro, "Pero mi tía Elroy ya es mayor y creo que debo cambiar mi forma de ser… Debo ser responsable por mi familia."

Mirándolo fijamente, Candy estaba completamente sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras pero no se lo demostró; sabía muy bien qué papel él representaba en la familia. Su aturdida mente comprendió que sus destinos parecían estar ya trazados cuando le escuchó decir que debía cambiar, y toda la esperanza que había sentido apenas unos segundos atrás, casi se esfumó; él sería su tutor y ella su protegida. Eso solo confirmaba lo que ya había supuesto antes que él llegara. No obstante, desde ayer en la cabaña otra duda permanecía en su mente, que pensaba Albert sobre ellos. Esto era lo que impedía que esa esperanza se esfumara por completo. Con sentimientos encontrados, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era apoyarlo esperando que más adelante ella pudiera esclarecer esa interrogante o bien, que él mismo se lo revelara.

"Candy, ¿Crees que terminaré pareciéndome a mi tía?" le escuchó decir mientras cruzó los brazos frente a él, puso un rostro severo, tratando de imitar a la dama en cuestión.

Al ver su expresión, Candy tuvo que cubrirse la boca tratando de reprimir una risotada pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita "No, no… ¡Para Nada!"

Estallando en una sonora carcajada, Albert se volvió hacia ella apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco mientras flexionaba las piernas y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Entre risas ahogadas logró responderle, "¡Esa es una respuesta llena de tacto! ¿Tan segura estás?"

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugando con sus manos replicó con una casta sonrisa, "Bueno, creo que te las arreglarás para trabajar en los árboles."

La risa de Albert se fue apagando hasta convertirse en una dulce sonrisa. Sentándose nuevamente hacia el frente, se subió un poco la manga de su camisa, verificando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Todavía les quedaban unos minutos antes que la cena fuera servida. Levantando la mirada, una nueva sonrisa brotó en sus labios al ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol resplandecían sobre el lago; el cielo estaba pintado con tonos rosas, naranjas y morados… la vista era espectacular… y sin duda el ambiente era muy romántico.

Ella era consciente que él estaba sentado a su lado aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. De manera inconsciente lo volvió a ver… _Tío Abuelo William… Eres mucho más joven de lo que había pensado… pero tan encantador como siempre me había imaginado… _suspiró de la misma manera… _Albert, ¿Será que nunca podré revelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti?_

Al sentir como era observado y creer escuchar un suave suspiro, Albert volvió a verla encontrándose inmediatamente con su mirada. Por un instante se quedó perdido en ese momento, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Había algo en su mirada que no podía identificar pero que había hecho que su corazón latiera con desenfreno y eso solo aumentó cuando después de recorrer su rostro con los ojos, éstos se quedaron fijos en sus labios. Era como si lo invitara. Notó entonces como las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Afortunadamente para él, ella apartó la mirada rompiendo el momento; estaba seguro que de no haberlo hecho, él habría cometido una locura. Con sentimientos encontrados cerró los ojos… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Será que ella…? Sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de salir de la bruma en que su mente se encontraba. Respiró profundamente varias veces en silencio y después de enderezarse, abrió los ojos y se dirigió a ella.

"Candy, por más que me gustaría seguir aquí, mis obligaciones me llaman." Empezó a decir tranquilamente, "Pronto deberá servirse la cena y como la Tía Elroy se sintió indispuesta, no puede presidirla. Además, después de mi presentación me corresponde a mí hacerlo." Dijo esto último haciendo un pequeño gesto de desgano con la boca. "Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la mansión. Vamos, ¿Quieres?" Terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a descender, extendiéndole la mano a manera de ayudarla. Candy solamente pudo asentir con una breve sonrisa.

Al encontrarse nuevamente los dos sobre el suelo, Albert tomó la chaqueta y la corbata volviéndoselas a poner y después de haberlo hecho, con un gesto galante le extendió el brazo a Candy para que ésta lo tomara y así, escoltarla hasta la mansión.

_Continuará…_

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[18] CCFS y el manga nos dan diferentes perspectivas de cómo Archie interactuó con Candy en el compromiso con Neal. El manga nos muestra a Archie, Patty y Annie llegando a buscar a Candy al apartamento con la intención que ésta huya y no se comprometa. En CCFS esta escena es reemplazada por una nota que Archie deja debajo la puerta de Candy, donde le informa sobre un desagradable rumor donde Neal Leagan desea casarse con ella.

Según mi interpretación, Candy encontró esta nota antes que la Tía Abuela Elroy la citara para hacerle saber del compromiso ya que en la retrospección, Candy menciona que Archie le dice que parecía ser que Neal hablaba en serio pero ella no creyó que eso fuera posible. Esto me da a entender que cuando recibió la nota, no lo creyó y lo hizo hasta que se lo ordenaron.

Pero bueno, para motivos del fic, ya que Archie aparece en ambas escenas, hice una mezcla del manga con CCFS, alterando la escena en sí.

[19] _No cambiaría solo por haber sido adoptada por la familia Andrew_. Candy dice esta frase en su retrospección cuando recuerda el compromiso con Neal. No se refiere al vestido sino a como era juzgada por sus orígenes.

[20] En la carta que Candy le escribe a Archie en CCFS después del memorial de Stear, le comenta divertida la manera en que él balbuceó al descubrir quién era el Tío Abuelo William y la cantidad de veces que hizo (nueve).

[21] Cuando recién llegué al Candymundo, en uno de los tantos sitios que hablan sobre la adopción de Candy, leí que las leyes de Chicago en ese entonces estipulaban que para que una persona pudiera adoptar legamente a un niño/joven, entiéndase ser su **padre**,aparte de ser mayor de edad, debía llevarle por lo menos 16 años; de lo contrario, solo podría fungir como su tutor. Si eso es así, Candy jamás fue la hija de William Andrew sino su protegida. Lastimosamente no pude encontrar la fuente pero si alguien la conoce o si la misma fuente está equivocada, siéntanse en la libertad de corregirme.

oOoOoOo

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Acá seguimos a paso de tortuga pero avanzando… :D

Escribir estas escenas no se me ha dificultado un poco sino demasiado, ya que son sucesos cruciales en la historia y sobre todo porque ustedes tienen algo contra que compararlo (manga). Nuevamente este capítulo está basado principalmente en el manga solo que las conversaciones son, en su mayoría, las que aparecen en el manga traducido al inglés. ¿La razón? Vi que algunas eran más coherentes con las imágenes o enriquecían más la historia de lo que se nos presentó en español. Algunas veces las mezclé por lo que están parafraseadas. En lo referente al manga, no hay mayor cambio en este capítulo a excepción de la escena donde Archie, Annie y Patty llegan al apartamento.

En lo que estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto, aunque tal vez solo haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Como mencioné, he estado utilizando el manga en inglés y en español. En éste último, noté que las conversaciones de los invitados en la fiesta de compromiso, aunque pocas, se dirigían a la Señora Elroy como **Tía Elroy** y a William Andrew como el **Tío William** por lo que me intrigué si posiblemente se trataba de una fiesta más familiar que social, como aquella que se hizo en Lakewood cuando Candy recién había llegado con los Leagan. Además, ellos debían conocerse aunque sea de lejos. Por esta razón hago mención de que familiares habían empezado a llegar y que mejor motivo para hacerlo que la futura presentación del patriarca, aunque esto solo se menciona en el ánime. Al contrario, cuando lo leí las mismas conversaciones en inglés, no solo son diferentes sino cuando se refieren a ellos, lo hacen con más respeto, como si no se tratara de familiares. En realidad al final no sé qué tipo de fiesta se dio, si fue más social o familiar, por lo que opté por la primera.

También creo que la razón por la que Albert le pidió a Candy que lo esperara cerca del lago y no fueron juntos de una vez, es porque él quería hablar con su tía de lo sucedido. Posiblemente se sintió mal por haberle hablado en ese tono públicamente y quiso ir a disculparse y hablarle con más tranquilidad. Pese al respeto que Albert le puede tener a su tía, no creo que haya dejado en ningún momento que ella u otro miembro de la familia, pasaran por encima de su autoridad, teniendo él la última palabra. Esto lo veo reflejado en varias escenas de la historia, siendo la primera de ellas, la adopción de Candy. Pero bueno, es como yo lo veo y acá en el fic, no sé si se me pasó la mano, jijiji y no hubo tal disculpa.

Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. Mis principales agradecimientos van para:

**Blackcat2010, Faby Andley, Lukyta, KeilaNt, Nadia M Andrew, skarlett northman, Lizvet Ardray (Bienvenida nena), Lu de Andrew, Amigocha, (bienvenida :) ), Josie, Reeka21, yuukychan (oops con tu beba, felicidades), Ms Puddle, Paolau2, Eydie Chong, Candyfan72, , Chicuelita99 (bienvenida).**

Perdón que no les haya respondido a cada una de manera individual como se merecen pero se debe a lo que les mencioné al principio referente a mi tiempo libre. Solo sepan que atesoro cada uno de sus comentarios ya que me dejan con una sonrisa y con ganas de seguir adelante. Son muy importantes. Así que siguen siendo más que bienvenidos.

También gracias a todas aquellas que me siguen de manera anónima. Un abrazo a todas.

¡Bendiciones!


	7. Una dura decisión

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: Una dura decisión**

Mayo, 1918

La primavera podía sentirse flotar de lleno en el aire, inundando todos los rincones de Chicago con sus suaves y variadas fragancias florales. Las sonrisas de los niños volvían a invadir el ambiente acompañadas del canto de las aves. Los parques estaban llenos de múltiples colores, creando un magnífico contraste con el césped muy bien cuidado. Era mayo, el mes iba casi volando dejando atrás el frío del invierno y dándole la bienvenida al calor de la próxima estación. Por los senderos, podían verse a múltiples parejas de enamorados pasear tomados de las manos mientras se susurraban al oído palabas de amor. Y todas las tardes mientras caminaba de regreso de la clínica al apartamento, Candy podía ver estas escenas casi en cualquier parte, que aumentaban en número el último día laboral de la semana, haciendo que le trajera un mayor sentimiento de añoranza. La añoranza de ser una de esas parejas… al lado de Albert. Y precisamente hoy, era uno de esos días, la antesala a otro largo fin de semana.

Con paso lento llegó al edificio de apartamentos Magnolia y después de ingresar, al pasar frente a la recepción dándole un gentil saludo a la casera, la Sra. Bandog la llamó.

"Señorita Candy, tome, esta carta ha llegado para usted." Le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño sobre blanco, sin levantar el rostro para mirarla. La Señora Bandog llevaba semanas comportándose de manera extraña.

Candy se acercó y tomó el sobre en sus manos, leyendo rápidamente el remitente… _Pauline Giddings… ¡Del Hogar de Pony! ¡Es una carta del Hogar de Pony! _Pensó con emoción para sus adentros.

"Gracias Señora Gloria. Si me disculpa, me retiro a mi apartamento." Dijo con emoción en la voz, "Tenga feliz tarde." añadió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro a lo que la casera, aún en la misma posición, solo asintió.

Con mejor ánimo, subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al apartamento. Al llegar frente a su puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y después de girarla, esta se abrió dándole la bienvenida a su hogar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apresuró sus pasos a la mesa del comedor colocando la carta encima de esta, en lo que se despojaba del abrigo que llevaba, dejándolo junto a su bolso sobre una de las sillas. Sintiendo como una incontrolable felicidad la embargaba, tomó asiento halando otra silla y volviendo a tomar la carta entre sus manos, se apresuró a abrirla…

'_Querida Candy:_

_¿Cómo estás? Cuando leímos tu carta sobre el Señor William Andrew, estuvimos tan felices como si eso nos hubiera pasado a nosotras...'_

Candy sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo pero se dio prisa en seguir leyendo.

'…_Los chicos que te conocen han preguntado mucho por ti y los nuevos, están ansiosos por conocerte. Es solo que los antiguos los sermonean por su conducta cuando alguno de los chicos es adoptado. Les dicen que si tú estuvieras aquí, todo sería diferente…'_

_¿Quiénes estarán todavía en el Hogar de Pony…? _No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta. Quedó intrigada por las palabras de la Señorita Pony pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, prosiguió.

'_En este momento la colina está cubierta de flores. Con la Hermana María pensamos que sería bueno si pudieras venir a visitarnos… Si es posible junto a Annie…_

_Las esperamos a las dos con mucha impaciencia..._

…' [22]

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca seguido de unas palabras, "Señorita Pony… Hermana María…"

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la supuesta fiesta de compromiso que se convirtió de improviso, en la presentación del patriarca de los Andrew pero para Candy, esas pocas semanas le parecían que habían sido décadas. Cada día lo había pasado casi inmersa en una completa soledad; soledad por no estar a su lado. No se había atrevido regresar a la mansión y menos trasladarse o vivir ahí una temporada; como Albert se lo había propuesto. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

_(Inicio del Flashback)_

Al ingresar a la mansión, después que regresaron de conversar por el lago, Candy seguía sujetando a Albert del brazo. No es que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, no, se debía también a la leve presión que él ejercía en su brazo contra su costado, indicándole que se mantuviera en esa postura y ella por su lado, estaba encantada con esa ligera cercanía. Y esto continuó sucediendo mientras atravesaron el salón del comedor donde ya los invitados se encontraban de pie al lado de sus respectivos puestos, esperando únicamente por ellos. Cuando llegaron a la cabecera de la mesa, Albert finalmente la soltó y con un gesto galante, le apartó la silla a su derecha invitándola a que tomara asiento. De manera vacilante, Candy se sentó sobre la silla, podía sentir las miradas fijas en ella, pero no fue hasta después que Albert se sentó, que el resto de los presentes tomó finalmente sus respectivos puestos, apartando la mirada. Acto seguido, Albert asintió en dirección a Adrien, dándole a entender que la cena podía ser servida.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?" escuchó la cálida voz de Albert.

"Bueno, todavía un poco abrumada. No puedo creer que te presentaras para cancelar personalmente el compromiso."

"En Lakewood te dije que no tenías que preocuparte." respondió con una sonrisa, "Además, conozco el carácter de mi tía y no iba a quedarse tan tranquila solamente con tu negativa. Por eso decidí venir."

"Si, pero eso solo hizo que salieras de tu escondite en Lakewood y se adelantara el hecho que tomes el cont…" Candy se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de una persona, "Albert, ¿En dónde está la tía Elroy?" preguntó preocupada.

"Se sintió indispuesta y se retiró a su habitación a descansar." Fue su simple respuesta, "No te preocupes Candy, antes de reunirme fui ver como se encontraba. Está bien, solo necesita reposo." Terminó de decir en tono tranquilizador.

Candy solo asintió y él le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. En ese momento la cena empezó a ser servida, empezando con los aperitivos donde todos degustaban la exquisitez de la comida. Y como era de esperarse, lo demás fluyó en absoluta calma. Por momentos Candy se quedaba en silencio cuando los invitados cercanos a ellos empezaban a entablar plática con Albert. Algunos querían hablarle sobre las empresas y otros buscaban una oportunidad más allá, buscando invitarlo a sus residencias ya que querían que conociera al _resto_ de su familia. Esto hizo que Candy empezara a agitarse en su interior al comprender el secreto motivo debajo de tales invitaciones. Cuando decían 'al resto' de su familia ¿Por qué no eran directos y mejor decían que querían que conociera a sus _hijas_? Pero rápidamente esta agitación aminoraba un poco cuando escuchaba la sonriente respuesta de Albert… _Veremos si puedo encontrar un espacio, por el momento mi agenda está muy apretada…_ A ella le encantaría inventar cualquier excusa para que siempre estuviera ocupado pero… ¿Y cuándo no lo estuviera qué pasaría? Mientras que él se siguiera negando, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello.

Cuando finalmente terminaron el postre, la mayoría de invitados se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al salón contiguo donde amenizaba la orquesta. Ahí se reunirían nuevamente en pequeños grupos para entablar variadas conversaciones. Como anfitrión, Albert no podía permanecer en la mesa del comedor por lo que imitó el gesto y los siguió, invitando a Candy para que lo acompañara. Ya en el salón, Archie, Annie y Patty se acercaron a ellos y cuando iban a empezar a conversar, casi de manera inmediata, diferentes grupos de personas abordaron a Albert por lo que solamente pudo disculparse con Candy y compañía con una sonrisa, alejándose de ellos. Tenía que atender a sus invitados.

"Candy, ¿Sabías que Albert era el Tío Abuelo William?" le preguntó Archie todavía impactado.

"Eh, bueno… sí…" respondió de manera vacilante.

"¡¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!" siguió inquiriendo, ahora entre la exaltación y la indignación.

"No te pongas así Archie," respondió Candy tranquilamente, "Recién me acabo de enterar, hace dos días para ser precisa. Y no me preguntes por qué lo ocultó," añadió, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la siguiente pregunta de su amigo, "porque no lo sé."

Entonces soltando todos al unísono un suspiro de resignación, dejaron ese tema. Mejor era platicar de cosas que no fueran un completo misterio, cosas más divertidas, al menos para Archie, Annie y Patty, como la previa reacción de los Leagan. Entre risas pasaron el resto de la velada recordando anécdotas del pasado. No pudo evitar hacerse presente cómo se imaginaban todos al Tío Abuelo William… Un anciano casi moribundo. Comprendieron también la preocupación de la Tía Elroy y de George cuando dijeron que estaba muy enfermo… la realidad era que estuvo desaparecido tanto tiempo, ignorando ellos su paradero, lo que los sumió en un estado de angustia perenne.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la fiesta, Albert no se acercó a ellos; tan ocupado lo mantuvieron los invitados con diversos tipos de conversaciones. Tal parecía que esa fiesta se había convertido en una fiesta de negocios donde sus familiares le consultaban como iban las empresas, los potenciales socios comerciales le hacían un sin fin de propuestas y las esposas de todos en conjunto lo invitaban a pasar una temporada con ellos, en sus respectivas casas de campo.

Cerca de las once de la noche, la mayoría de los invitados empezaron a despedirse para regresar a sus hogares. A pesar que la fiesta podía extenderse por unas horas más, su curiosidad había sido satisfecha y lo que más les apetecía ahora era descansar; aparte de comunicarle al resto de la familia las 'buenas nuevas' sobre la identidad de William Andrew. Entre ellos, Patty finalmente se despidió de sus amigos antes que se hiciera más tarde para regresar a casa. A Candy también le pareció buena idea retirarse pero justo cuando empezaba a despedirse, escuchó la voz de Albert a sus espaldas.

"¿Piensas marcharte, Candy?"

Ella se volvió para verlo, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su mirada y después de un momento logró pronunciar, "Eh… si Albert. No quiero que se haga más tarde para regresar a casa."

Albert siguió mirándola de la misma manera, tratando de comprender la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Quiso decirle que esa era su casa pero recordó la carta que Candy le había enviado tiempo atrás, cuando regresó a América, diciendo que no quería depender de los Andrew sino quería labrarse su propio camino. Ella no consideraba la residencia de los Andrew como su casa, aunque fuera posible que ahora que sabía su verdadera identidad pudiera cambiar con el tiempo de parecer, por lo que aventurándose le preguntó, "Candy, ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en la mansión? De esa manera me sentiría más tranquilo."

Candy vaciló por un momento pero después de un par de minutos y ver la preocupación en su mirada, asintió, esbozando una sonrisa. "Si Albert, gracias."

"Bien, no se hable más sobre el asunto. Te ves cansada, es mejor que te retires a descansar ya." Le dijo con un tono cálido y haciendo un mohín, añadió, "Desafortunadamente tengo que despedir a todos los invitados." Entonces, dirigiéndose a su sobrino, continuó. "Archie, ¿Podrías llevarla a la habitación de invitados? La que da al jardín." Acentuó las últimas palabras. Quienes vivían en la mansión, sabían que esa era la mejor habitación de todas, claro, a excepción de la principal pero igual a la de la Tía Abuela.

"Con gusto." Respondió Archie con respeto pero con cierta vacilación, no sabiendo de qué manera dirigirse a su '_tío_'. Su vacilación no pasó desapercibida por Albert, quien entrecerró levemente los ojos.

"Buenas noches entonces, los veo mañana en el desayuno. Que descansen." Albert se despidió de ellos, mirando a Candy y después hacerle un guiño, se dio medio vuelta donde con paso seguro, se dirigió hacia el salón donde permanecía el resto de invitados.

Después que Archie la dejó en la habitación, Candy la exploró por un momento. Estaba decorada de manera exquisita. Los muebles a pesar de no ser tan modernos, no perdían su toque elegante y estaban muy bien conservados. La amplia cama estaba decorada con un dosel en tonos dorados que contrastaban nítidamente con el tapiz de las paredes. Candy se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo colchón, preguntándose cómo sería ahora su vida. Seguía siendo una Andrew y por ende, tenía derecho a vivir en la mansión. Si hacía eso, podría volver a habitar bajo el mismo techo con Albert pero… ¡Pero no sería igual que antes! Cohabitar ahora con él solo significaría que estaba dispuesta a asumir el papel de su protegida y para ser sincera consigo misma, aún no estaba preparada. Además, al trasladarse a la mansión, tendría que someterse a las reglas impuestas por la alta sociedad, cosa que no le agradaba; incluso quizás debería abandonar su profesión y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero ¿Y si Albert le permitía seguir ejerciendo, como lo había hecho en el pasado? Habían tantas cosas en que pensar para tomar una decisión pero mejor sería hacerlo cuando su mente y cuerpo no estuvieran tan exhaustos; lo mejor sería descansar. Así que sin perder tiempo, se preparó para ello y una vez en la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño.

oOoOoOo

El desayuno había estado delicioso y todo transcurrió en absoluta calma. Archie se disculpó ya que tenía que llevar a Annie de regreso con sus padres por lo que Albert le ofreció a Candy hacer un pequeño recorrido por la mansión. Ella recordaba como Stear y Archie habían hecho lo mismo hace años pero todo se miraba tan lejano que casi no podía recordar, así que gustosamente aceptó la invitación. En su recorrido, volvieron a pasar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala, donde la tía Elroy le había informado sobre el compromiso. Volvió a observar los retratos familiares pero cuando ingresaron a la sala, un retrato llamó su atención. Era una mujer joven de largos cabellos rubios y una dulce sonrisa pero reprimió el impulso por preguntar de quien se trataba. Al parecer Albert no se percató, estaba ocupado en su monólogo al narrarle el uso que su abuelo le había dado en el pasado a esa habitación.

Al salir de la sala, Albert le mostró su estudio donde pasaría largas horas trabajando cuando no se encontrara en las oficinas, todo para seguir poniéndose al corriente de las empresas. Candy se quedó maravillada por la elegancia de las puertas y la magnífica vista al jardín frontal que el estudio proveía. '_Sabes que me gusta la naturaleza y si no puedo habitar en ella, al menos de esta manera puedo contemplarla.' _Le había dicho Albert. También le mostró las dos alas de la mansión donde las habitaciones se encontraban.

"La que se encuentra al final del pasillo es la habitación principal. Solamente puede ser ocupada por el patriarca del clan por lo que ahora será mi habitación." dijo Albert mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y esbozaba una suave sonrisa. "Y la primera a la derecha, después de subir las escaleras, es la habitación de la Tía Elroy."

"¿Cómo siguió? No la vi durante el desayuno."

"Bueno, sigue indispuesta. Antes de bajar a desayunar pasé a saludarla para ver cómo había amanecido pero ya sabes Candy, es una persona mayor y necesita descansar." Albert no quiso mencionarle que la verdadera razón por la que su tía no bajó, era porque quería evitar su presencia lo que provocó un pequeño intercambio de opiniones entre ellos, así que tratando de cambiar de tema, le ofreció. "¿Te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?"

Candy solo asintió obligándose a sonreír. Le preocupaba no haber visto a la Tía Elroy desde el día anterior. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien como decía Albert. Al salir al jardín, empezaron a caminar a paso lento por los senderos y ella pudo contemplar algunas flores por aquí y por allá y como en algunas otras, unos retoños comenzaban a asomarse. Ya llegaría mayo donde todas estarían en plena floración y ella no podía esperar para presenciarlo.

Los pensamientos de Albert no giraban en torno a la primavera. Si alguien hubiera podido ver su interior, habría notado que la noche anterior su corazón rebosaba de alegría por el simple hecho que ella haya accedido a pasar la noche en la mansión y esta mañana, después del pequeño altercado con su tía, sus ojos brillaron al verla aparecer en el salón del comedor, vistiendo la ropa que le había enviado a través de Mary. Quería que ella permaneciera a su lado pero siempre lo primero para él, sería la felicidad y comodidad de Candy. Si ella viviera nuevamente bajo la protección de los Andrew, eso representaría que debía adaptarse enseguida a las estrictas normas de conducta sociales y familiares y asistir a fiestas, muy similares a la del día anterior, a las que constantemente eran invitados. Lo que necesitaba saber ahora antes de invitarla a mudarse a la mansión, era si estaba dispuesta a llevar ese estilo de vida y que mejor manera de saberlo, que preguntarle cómo se había sentido la noche anterior, en la fiesta.

"Candy, ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?"

"¡Dormí como un bebé! ¡Hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda!" le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sinceridad de su respuesta pero eso no era lo que él quería saber. "Me alegra escuchar eso, Candy. Pero ¿Cómo lo pasaste en la fiesta? Vi que permaneciste solo en compañía de Archie, Annie y Patty. ¿Todo bien o te aburriste? Perdona pero no pude librarme de los invitados."

Candy respondió con sinceridad, "Todo bien, la pasé muy bien con ellos. Es solo que no me siento a gusto entre los miembros de la alta sociedad, tratando de comportarme de una manera solo para guardar las apariencias y no ser criticada como en el pasado… Aun así, siento como si todos me miraran de manera extraña, como si no fuera parte de ellos." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un mohín.

Y fue todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Se contuvo de pedirle que se mudara a la mansión, no podía imponerle esa clase de vida pero en lo profundo de su ser, no quería separarse de ella. Con la mirada fija al frente empezó a hablar en tono pensativo, "Te comprendo Candy, yo mismo me siento como un extraño entre ellos pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Todo viene de la mano con mis responsabilidades." La mirada de Albert seguía fija, reflexionando que palabras decir a continuación. "Pero tú eres libre de decidir tu vida." Dijo volviéndose hacia ella, "Si gustas puedes mudarte a la mansión o regresar al apartamento. Si es lo último, eres bienvenida cuando tú lo decidas, incluso puedas pasar una temporada aquí con nosotros cuando te apetezca..." _Quizás solo necesites tiempo pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo… _Se dijo para sí.

Candy detuvo sus pasos haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo y se volvió a verlo. Al encontrarse sus miradas, pudo ver una vez más la acostumbrada calidez en sus ojos. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente llevándola de nuevo al mismo punto de la noche anterior en la habitación donde debía tomar una decisión, pero ahora, ahora no podía dejarla para más tarde. Todo estaba claro, él no le impondría nada. No fue necesario siquiera preguntárselo; seguiría siendo una Andrew pero ella seguía siendo dueña de su propio destino. Él lo dejaba en sus manos. Por un lado ella quería permanecer a su lado… quería volver a vivir con él… pero por el otro, no lo podía hacer todavía… no estaba lista a asumir el papel donde él sería su tutor… ¿Y qué habían de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué habían de las dudas que ella tenía en cuánto a lo que él sentía? Lo mejor sería regresar al apartamento, al menos por ahora.

"Gracias Albert pero regresaré al apartamento; la Clínica Feliz se encuentra cerca de allí. Además, tú estarás demasiado ocupado con el trabajo. Creo que lo mejor será que me quede por allá pero ya veremos eso de venir a pasar una temporada." Solo esperaba que sus ojos no revelaran las ansias que sentía por pasar más tiempo con él. No sabía si lo había logrado, la manera en que él la miraba hacía que su corazón retumbara y fue después de unos eternos segundos, que Albert solo sonrió mientras asentía.

El resto del paseo lo hicieron en silencio. Solo necesitaban sentir la cercanía del otro, aunque no hubiera ningún contacto físico esta vez. Albert caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y Candy se adelantaba de vez en cuando para inhalar el aroma de alguna flor o se acercaba a ver alguna mariposa que se había posado en ellas.

Todo esto era observado a la distancia por un par de ojos marcados por la edad. Ayer, se había enfurecido por la insolencia de esa chiquilla al negarse al compromiso con Neil. Después, su furia pasó a asombro cuando William se presentó. Luego, el asombro se convirtió en conmoción al enterarse con quien él estuvo viviendo todo el tiempo de su amnesia, siendo esa persona a quien le debía la salud de su sobrino. Y más tarde, la conmoción volvió a convertirse en furia cuando dejó salir la frustración e impotencia acumuladas, descargándola de golpe en su sobrino. Poco había esperado que él defendiera a Candice con tal vehemencia lo cual la dejó absolutamente perpleja. No había duda, él había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por ella y al parecer, por lo que estaban viendo sus experimentados ojos, ella también los había desarrollado por él.

Elroy Andrew había llevado por años la carga familiar en sus hombros, haciéndose cargo personalmente de los negocios. No era que a ella le gustara o hubiera sido elegida, fue la posición que automáticamente se le vino encima al ser la tutora de William pero fue un papel que gustosamente ocupó, solo para proteger los intereses de su amado sobrino, el futuro del clan. Desde pequeña había tenido un carácter fuerte pero éste solo se incrementó cuando asumió la posición de matriarca, convirtiéndola en una mujer severa, ajena a emociones con tal de velar objetivamente por el patrimonio familiar. A pesar que todos pensaban que las órdenes eran emitidas por el Tío Abuelo William, quien todos creían se trataba de una persona mayor, y que ella únicamente velaba por su cumplimiento, la verdad era que esas decisiones eran tomadas por ella; salvo las veces que William intervenía, como ayer. Ayer William le había dejado claro que ella no podía hacer nada que tuviera que ver directamente con Candice, solo rogaba que su sobrino no se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Si no, posiblemente haría una locura. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser le agradecía a esa muchacha por el cuidado que tuvo con su sobrino, aún tenía en su contra todos los dolores causados en el pasado, como la muerte de Anthony y la de Stear, la vergüenza que el nombre de los Andrew estuviera de boca en boca por su conducta y que decir de la acusación que Sarah sostenía, acusándola de ladrona. Lo más reciente era haberla puesto en ridículo frente a todos los invitados al negarse al compromiso, ¿Por qué no se acercó a ella antes, en lo secreto y se negó? Pero Elroy Andrew lo sabía, de nada habría servido ya que no la habría escuchado, con todo, no podía olvidar esa humillación con facilidad. Y es más, aunque consiguiera dejar todo eso en el pasado, algo que nunca cambiaría sería su condición social. Era una joven huérfana, hija de saber quién, y la posición de la esposa de William no podía ocuparla alguien sin pasado; debía ser ocupada por una joven de semejante alcurnia a la de William. Dándoles una última mirada desde la ventana de su habitación, soltó un suspiro y se apartó. Dejaría que el tiempo fuera su aliado y con suerte la apartara de su sobrino, ella, por su lado, trataría de tolerar su presencia cuando fuera necesario, aunque de momento no podía hacerlo.

.

Cuando Candy y Albert volvieron a la mansión, estaban un poco acalorados por los rayos del sol de la mañana. Albert ordenó que les llevaran a la sala de estar una fría limonada para refrescarse. Cuando casi las terminaban, Albert comentó.

"Candy, ayer el Sr. Stanley nos invitó el día de hoy a almorzar con él y su familia. Insistió tanto que no pude negarme." empezó a decirle con una leve sonrisa a manera de disculpa. "No sé si te gustaría acompañarnos." Le ofreció.

Inmediatamente Candy se sintió incómoda al imaginarse nuevamente en un ambiente lleno de reglas sociales, donde todos sus movimientos serían observados minuciosamente bajo el escrutinio de sus anfitriones. Y peor aún, ¿Ser presentada de manera más íntima como la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, de Albert? ¡No, no quería eso! Y si podía empeorar las cosas, ¿Dónde quedaba el tener que presenciar cómo se esmerarían por presentarle a él a alguna de sus hijas? En la fiesta había escuchado a la Sra. Stanley buscar la oportunidad para ello. No, definitivamente no quería eso. "Gracias Albert pero preferiría no ir. Por favor discúlpame."

Albert asintió con entendimiento. "No te preocupes, pero al menos permíteme llevarte al apartamento."

"Gracias pero prefiero ir caminando." No quería sonar grosera pero al parecer eso fue lo que sucedió, y se dio cuenta por el gesto de Albert. Queriendo explicarse, añadió, "Hace una mañana preciosa y aunque ya hemos tomado un poco de sol, me gustaría seguir respirando el aire primaveral." dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad era que se le haría muy difícil despedirse del él en el apartamento, máxime sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Lo mejor era despedirse de él en la mansión y buscando un pretexto más creíble, volvió a añadir, "Además, debo pasar al mercado a comprar víveres para la semana."

"Está bien. No quiero que pases hambre por mi culpa." Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

oOoOoOo

La siguiente semana fue muy difícil de asimilar para Candy. Después de pasar otros momentos a solas a su lado, en la fiesta y a la mañana siguiente del fallido compromiso, había tenido que separarse de él. Cuando se despidieron ese domingo, él volvió a recordarle que era bienvenida en la mansión cada vez que quisiera pero ella no se había animado a regresar, no después que se cruzó con la Señora Elroy cuando se estaba despidiendo de Albert. Era evidente que no era bienvenida en ese lugar, al menos no por la Tía Abuela quien parecía molestarse y sentirse indispuesta con su sola presencia.

Quería dejar de pensar un poco en Albert pero todo parecía querer recordárselo. Las primeras planas de los periódicos en esa semana, sin excepción, no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la '_Sorprendente aparición del Patriarca de los Andrew en Chicago_' '_El misterio detrás del nombre de William Andrew finalmente ha sido revelado_' y en la Clínica Feliz, el Dr. Martin no dejaba el tema, mencionando como Albert los había engañado a todos, incluido él.

Eran las primeras horas de un jueves por la tarde y no habían pacientes que atender. Las alergias comunes de la estación habían aminorado conforme ésta entraba de lleno. Candy limpiaba afanosamente la pequeña clínica con el solo fin de redirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra parte que no fuera Albert y parecía que él estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos que hasta podía escuchar su voz… _Hola Candy… _Sacudió la cabeza con tal de sacársela de la mente pero la voz volvía a hacerse presente una y otra vez.

"Hola, Candy." Le dijo acercándose más a ella, elevando la voz.

Candy se volvió sobresaltada. Lo menos que pensaba era que él viniera a la Clínica Feliz pero su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción de volverlo a ver.

Albert dejó escapar una alegre risa al ver su aspecto. "Perdona si te asuste. Tal parece que estabas tan absorta en tus labores que no me escuchaste las primeras veces que te hablé."

"¿Quién es Candy? ¿Hay alguien a quien atender?" preguntó el Dr. Martin saliendo de una pequeña habitación pero al ver quién era el visitante, su ya amable rostro aumentó con una alegre sonrisa. "¡Albert, muchacho! ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo, "¿O debo llamarte Señor Andrew?" lo molestó, dándole un pequeño codazo en un costado a manera de broma.

"Por favor Dr. Martin, llámeme solamente Albert. Sigo siendo el mismo pero ahora vistiendo este traje." Respondió mientras hacía un ademán señalando sus vestimentas.

El médico le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda en respuesta. "Gracias Albert, pero cuéntame, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? Candy me ha comentado que debes estar muy ocupado ya que casi no te ha visto." Le dijo mientras le hacía un guiño a ella y ella, se ruborizó de la cabeza hasta los pies, observando a los dos hombres sin poder emitir una sola palabra.

Albert solo sonrió. "Y tiene razón, Dr. Martin. Hay muchas cosas con las que debo ponerme al día pero hoy quisiera ir a visitar uno de los hospitales de los que somos benefactores y quisiera preguntarle si Candy puede acompañarme."

"Claro muchacho, como ves, la tarde está tranquila." Volviendo la mirada a la joven continuó, "No te preocupes, Candy. Puedes ir con Albert, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la clínica por el resto de la tarde." terminó con una amable sonrisa.

"Gracias Dr. Martin." Respondió Albert y dirigiéndose a Candy, le preguntó "Bien, Candy, ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, solo déjame ir por mi abrigo y mi bolso." Dijo todavía aturdida.

"Prometo pasar a visitarlo en cuanto me sea posible. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Volvió a dirigirse al médico y le extendió la mano a manera de despedida. Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, seguido de un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento ella volvió a aparecer.

"Buenas tardes Dr. Martin, hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana, Candy." Respondió el amable médico agitando una mano, "Tengan los dos muy buena tarde."

.

Ya en el auto, Candy le preguntó a qué hospital irían y porque quería que ella lo acompañara.

"Espera y verás." Fue su única respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa que escondía algo más. Y la sonrisa permaneció mientras seguía conduciendo.

Conforme se fueron acercando a su destino, ella se dio cuenta a hacia donde se dirigían.

"¡El Hospital Santa Juana!" exclamó con sorpresa haciendo que la sonrisa de Albert se hiciera más amplia.

"Pensé que te gustaría saludar al Dr. Leonard." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy no comprendía de qué se trataba, solo sabía que se sentía ligeramente incómoda al recordar la opinión que el médico tenía de ella lo que valió su despido de aquel hospital, por haber malinterpretado su relación con Albert.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, Albert anunció que deseaba hablar con el Dr. Leonard.

"¿Tiene cita?" fue la breve y parca respuesta de la enfermera en la recepción, que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

"No, no la tengo," respondió Albert, "pero no creo que el Dr. Leonard se niegue a recibirme." Añadió tranquilamente.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la enfermera levantó la mirada, ¿Quién era ese hombre que se creía tan importante? Pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando reconoció el rostro del hombre. "¡Señor Andrew! Discúlpeme por favor. Enseguida lo anuncio."

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. El rostro de William Andrew era ahora muy bien conocido, los periódicos habían hecho magníficamente su trabajo. Las enfermeras que no sabían lo que había sucedido en el pasado, a él lo veían con embeleso; habían visto su fotografía pero en persona… Las antiguas, quienes los reconocían, solo bajaron el rostro al pasar a su lado. Y prontamente, fueron invitados a pasar a la oficina del director.

Al ingresar, el médico salió apresuradamente detrás de su escritorio para recibirlos. "Señor Andrew, sea bienvenido." Le dijo extendiéndole la mano con nerviosismo. "Candy…" El médico solo asintió con respeto en su dirección. Candice White era una Andrew. "Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Gustan algo de beber?" Les ofreció mientras extendía una mano en dirección a un amueblado en su oficina.

"No gracias, Dr. Leonard." Respondió Albert por los dos. "En realidad la visita será breve. Solo vine a agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí cuando estuve hospitalizado." El rostro del médico era indescifrable, su respiración se incrementó y en su frente podían verse como iban acumulándose pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Se se se… se se hizo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, Sr. Andrew." Respondió balbuceando, con la mirada baja. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. "Por favor perdóneme si no pude hacer más por usted y Candy en ese entonces… Yo… yo…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo, no había nada que pudiera decir para reparar su error. En esa época hizo oídos sordos a las explicaciones de Candy y se dejó llevar por los rumores que giraban en torno a ellos. Había malinterpretado por completo su relación y ahora, aunque muy tarde, se daba cuenta de ello.

La incomodidad que había sentido Candy cuando llegaron cambió repentinamente a diversión al ver la reacción del médico. Tan divertida estaba que tuvo que apartar la mirada para contenerse de soltar una risita. Nunca se hubiera esperado ver al estricto e impermeable director en ese estado pero creía que se lo tenía merecido, por no haberla escuchado; aunque en el fondo reconocía que fue lo que lo llevó a tomar esas decisiones. Ahora comprendía el motivo por el que Albert quería que ella lo acompañara.

"No se preocupe Dr. Leonard." Respondió Albert con tranquilidad, "Lo entiendo. Usted hizo lo que creyó correcto en su momento como director de esta institución." La verdad era que a pesar de todo le estaba agradecido. En aquel entonces había llegado como una persona sin pasado y de identidad sospechosa, y aunque fuera en aquella horrible habitación, había obtenido atenciones y cuidados. Así mismo, comprendía muy bien su posición como director respecto al despido de Candy; tenía que mantener la disciplina en el hospital. El propósito de su visita por un lado era para agradecerle pero por el otro, también deseaba reparar de alguna manera la reputación de ella. Y ahora, sabía que al haberla llevado con él lo había conseguido.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el médico levantó su mirada, sorprendido. Había imaginado otro tipo de reacción. "Gracias Sr. Andrew. Solo me gustaría hacer de su conocimiento que la habitación cero ya no existe. Nos hemos esmerado que todos nuestros pacientes cuenten con la misma calidad de servicios y sean tratados por igual."

La diversión de Candy cesó por completo y volviendo a ver nuevamente al Dr. Leonard, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. Estaba inmensamente feliz por los cambios que se habían realizado.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Albert asintió y poniéndose de pie, añadió. "No le quitamos más su tiempo. Le agradezco que nos haya recibido sin previa cita." Dijo extendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

"Por favor, Sr. Andrew. Puede venir cuando usted guste." Respondió estrechando su mano. "Candy, las puertas del hospital están abiertas cuando desees regresar." Añadió.

"Gracias, Dr. Leonard." Respondió Candy asombrada, "Buenas tardes."

Y después de haberse despedido, salieron de la oficina del director. [23]

.

"Candy, debo regresar a la mansión." Le dijo Albert una vez en el auto, "Debo terminar de preparar algunos documentos ya que mañana debo partir a Nueva York para un viaje de negocios. ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en la mansión o prefieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?"

"Si no te importa, preferiría ir al apartamento." Respondió, mirándolo de soslayo.

"Como gustes." Fue su única respuesta. En verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, al menos sentirla cerca, pero sabía que no podía forzarla. Debía dejar que ella fuera a su propio ritmo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Magnolia, Albert estacionó el auto y rápidamente bajo para abrirle la puerta del pasajero. Extendiéndole una mano, la ayudó a bajar y después de cerrar el auto con llave, la acompañó hasta el apartamento.

"Gracias por traerme Albert. Deseo tengas muy buen viaje."

"¿Tan desesperada estás porque me marche, que ni siquiera me invitas a pasar?" le respondió, tratando de sonar divertido.

Candy se sonrojó. En realidad deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con él pero no se atrevió a pedírselo. "¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que dijiste que tienes cosas que hacer antes de tu viaje." Explicó, "Por favor, pasa adelante" le dijo, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

En el momento que Albert ingresó, un sentimiento de añoranza lo envolvió por completo, haciendo que se quedara inmóvil en ese lugar. Su mente fue inundada con un sin número de recuerdos. Lentamente fue recorriendo con la mirada toda la habitación. El sofá permanecía en el mismo sitio, donde tantas mañanas se había sentado a leer las noticias de los periódicos. Al fondo, cerca de la ventana, estaba la mesa del comedor donde habían compartido los alimentos que por lo general, él preparaba. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente cuando observó la repisa de la cocina; Candy seguía conservando la taza con su inicial. Rápidamente parpadeó tratando de reprimir la emoción que eso le causaba; no quería que ella lo descubriera.

"El apartamento sigue estando igual a como lo recordaba, Candy." Comentó tratando de sonar tranquilo. "Pensé que harías algunos cambios."

"No tenía por qué hacerlos, Albert. Todo funciona muy bien como está. ¡Es más, ven!" le dijo de manera espontánea, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hacia el dormitorio, "Mira, ¡Aún conservo la litera!" añadió con su rostro brillando de la emoción, sin darse cuenta lo que eso demostraba.

La agitación de Albert se incrementó al quedar de pie en medio de la habitación que ambos compartieron. Había esperado que hubiera cambiado la litera a una cama individual pero cuando posó su mirada en la pequeña mesa de noche, sintió que su corazón se desbocaría. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel marco que contenía el dibujo de lo que parecía un hombre rubio de mirada azul… _La Señorita Candice lo busca todas las tardes al salir de la clínica, apoyándose con un retrato… Después de salir del restaurante, la Señorita White empezó a buscar a un hombre llamado Albert. Preguntaba si alguien había visto a ese hombre mostrándoles un retrato… _Las palabras de George y las del reporte del detective de Rockstown resonaban en su mente. Luchando contra sus impulsos logró controlar sus emociones… Todo seguía permaneciendo de la misma manera ya que ella guardaba la esperanza que él regresara al apartamento. _¿Sería posible…?_ Se preguntó, pero sabía que era mejor guardarse esa pregunta, al menos, por el momento. De ser ciertas sus sospechas, primero debía solventar algunos asuntos referentes con sus obligaciones y su posición, para poder ofrecerle un futuro.

"¿Quién ese ese apuesto hombre del retrato?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, controlando la emoción en su voz.

Candy volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de noche y sonrió respondiendo entre risas de manera inconsciente, "Ah, ¡Eres tú Albert! Es un dibujo que hice cuando te estaba buscan…" llevándose una mano a la boca, dejó de hablar. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su declaración.

Un silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Una cosa era haberlo escuchado de los labios de George y del informe del detective, pero ¿Escucharlo de los propios labios de Candy? Parecía un sueño. "¿Es cierto eso? ¿Me buscaste?" dijo con sorpresa y después de tomar el retrato entre sus manos, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema; a él mismo no le convenía esa conversación por lo que redireccionando la plática, añadió. "Hiciste un estupendo trabajo." Candy no dijo nada pero en su interior agradeció que no profundizara en el asunto. Él por su lado, después de observar el retrato con detenimiento, le preguntó con una sonrisa. "Ya que me encontraste, ¿Te importaría si puedo conservarlo? En verdad me gusta mucho."

"Pero…" ella quiso protestar pero no pudo hacerlo al ser interrumpida.

"Por favor, Candy."

Los ojos de Candy se brillaron conmovida por su petición. Solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, la cual, se apresuró a enjugar. Albert solo la observó con intensidad, sosteniendo el retrato con una mano contra su pecho.

"Debo regresar a la mansión." Expresó después de unos largos segundos, no podía continuar en el apartamento o sus sentimientos lo delatarían. Con paso decidido salió de la habitación y al estar en la puerta del apartamento, pronunció, "Cuídate por favor. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírsela a George. Yo estaré de regreso en diez días. Trataré de visitarte lo antes posible después de mi regreso pero Candy…" hizo una breve pausa para acentuar sus palabras, "Si no puedo hacerlo, recuerda que eres bienvenida en la mansión… Gracias por el retrato." Dijo esto último con una suave sonrisa, alzándolo con la mano.

Candy se la devolvió, "De nada Albert. Que tengas buen viaje." [24]

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Candy colocó suavemente la carta sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia el periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa por la mañana, ahora ubicado a pocos centímetros de la carta. Tomándolo, observó nuevamente la fotografía de la primera plana y volvió a leer el encabezado. '_**El Señor William Andrew ha cautivado a toda la sociedad de Nueva York. En las pasadas semanas fue observado en distintas recepciones, acompañado por los hombres más importantes de la Gran Manzana. **_[25]_' _En la fotografía, Albert posaba con el dueño de la siderúrgica más importante de Nueva York y en medio de ellos se encontraban dos mujeres, al parecer, la esposa y la hija de éste. En las páginas internas también habían otras fotografías; todas mostraban a Albert interactuando con diferentes personalidades. Candy comprendió con facilidad que ahora esa sería la vida que él llevaría. Debía moverse y relacionarse con los integrantes de la clase social alta ya fuera por negocios o por puro roce social. A pesar que él mismo le dijo que esa clase de vida no le agradaba, también le dijo que debía ser responsable por su familia, cambiando su forma de ser. Sin embargo, ella sentía que seguía siendo el mismo pero eso solo sucedía en los breves momentos que compartían. Para su cumpleaños a principios de mes, le envió algunos obsequios, disculpándose por no poder estar presente debido a que todavía se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y que cuando regresara se lo compensaría. A pesar que ella comprendía sus responsabilidades, lo había extrañado profundamente haciendo que se preguntara cuando lo vería y al hacerlo, con cuánta frecuencia.

Se enteró de su regreso hace una semana por Annie. Ésta la había ido a visitar rebosante de alegría para compartirle la gran noticia que Archie finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio y Albert, quien acababa de regresar de viaje, fue el primero en enterarse. Ella esperó a que fuera a visitarla pero al parecer estuvo tan atareado que no la visitó en toda esa semana. Fue hasta el día de hoy, que él se apareció brevemente en la Clínica Feliz para disculparse por haberla dejado desatendida pero debido a que estuvo más tiempo fuera del planeado, había estado en innumerables reuniones que no podían ser postergadas por más tiempo. Con culpabilidad en la mirada y con un tono de pesar en la voz, volvió a disculparse ya que la próxima semana tendría que volver a salir de viaje. Quería que ella estuviera enterada y cualquier cosa que necesitara, siempre podía hacérselo saber a través de George.

Evaluando la situación, Candy se dio cuenta que las pasadas semanas habían sido solo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que le esperaba si continuaba de esa manera. Él inmerso en sus innumerables compromisos y ella esperando compartir unos instantes con él cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre. Y todo esto apenas era el comienzo. Albert estaba empezando a tomar el control de la cosas y parecía no contar con un momento de libertad… ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera a cargo de todo? Sin duda su tiempo libre sería nulo y ella, ¿En dónde quedaría?

En enero, después que él se marchó del apartamento, la razón por la que permaneció en Chicago fue manteniendo la ilusión de encontrarlo o que él decidiera regresar. Ahora, eso era lo de menos… Ya lo había encontrado y al hacerlo, descubrió la relación que los unía… Su sueño ya no era posible… Si ella lo quisiera podía seguir viviendo con él, pero eso sería si estaba dispuesta a asumir el papel de su protegida... Y ella sabía que no lo haría, al menos no por el momento. Para hacerlo, debía luchar primero en contra de sus sentimientos buscando la manera que estos desaparecieran. Y eso sería mucho más fácil si no viviera con él, aunque la soledad fuera su compañera. Pero tampoco quería vivir de esa manera.

Dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, tomó nuevamente la carta volviendo a leerla de manera pausada… Siempre tendría el Hogar de Pony, donde estaría rodeada todos los días por personas que la amaban y no se sentiría tan sola como se sentía ahora. Además, podría ejercer su profesión en algún hospital cercano y de alguna manera ayudar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Después de meditarlo por un largo momento, finalmente tomó una dura decisión… Regresaría al Hogar de Pony, a pesar de sus contradictorios sentimientos de no querer separase de Albert. Mañana finalmente visitaría la mansión de los Andrew, Albert seguramente se encontraría ahí.

oOoOoOo

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión, Adrien, como de costumbre, la saludó de manera solemne y después que ella preguntara por Albert, la condujo por un pasillo hacia el estudio, donde el señor se encontraba. Había escuchado en la fiesta del fallido compromiso la relación que ella mantuvo con el Señor William, por lo que no se atrevió a dejarla esperando en el vestíbulo como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra inesperada visita. Además, a todos se les había comunicado que debía informársele inmediatamente a su patrón cuando ella se presentara. Cuando Candy se detuvo al lado de Adrien, frente a la inmensa puerta de doble hoja que había visto semanas atrás, el fiel sirviente llamó con suavidad.

"Adelante." Fue la firme y breve respuesta pronunciada por una profunda voz en el interior.

Lentamente, el mayordomo abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que su figura pasara y después de indicarle a Candy con un gesto que esperara un momento afuera, ingresó en la habitación. "Señor William, la señorita Candice pregunta por usted."

Albert levantó la mirada y rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo. "Por favor, hazla pasar." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y rodeando el amplio escritorio de caoba, apresuró sus pasos para darle la bienvenida. La repentina visita después de informarle de su viaje le preocupó un poco pero lo escondió con una amplia sonrisa que empezaba a adornar sus labios.

Adrien solo asintió, y abriendo la puerta de par en par, se dirigió a Candy con ademán indicándole que podía pasar. Con paso lento ingresó en el estudio… Su corazón latía frenéticamente con alegría por volverlo a ver pero al mismo tiempo, se desgarraba por el motivo de su visita… Había llegado para pedir su autorización [26] [27]para regresar a Michigan, después de todo, seguía estando bajo su tutoría. Su corazón se desbocó al ver la sonrisa que Albert le dedicaba al aproximarse y ella estuvo a punto de echarse a correr, arrojándose a sus brazos. Pero cuando Albert se detuvo a cierta distancia, con ambos brazos a los costados y la saludó, su pequeño impulso se evaporó.

"¡Hola Candy!" la saludó desde su lugar, unas notas entre la emoción y la preocupación vibraron en su voz. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Candy avanzó un poco más, devolviéndole una breve sonrisa, "No, gracias Albert. Todo está bien."

Albert soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio y prontamente la invitó a tomar asiento en una fina y mullida silla cerca de la chimenea. Ella le agradeció, pero le indicó que prefería estar de pie ya que su visita sería breve.

"Muy bien," respondió él entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Candy?" le preguntó al mismo tiempo que regresaba al escritorio para empezar a ordenar los libros y los papeles en los que estaba trabajando.

Candy lo siguió y se quedó de pie a unos pasos de él, entre el escritorio y una fina librera. Rápidamente ella observó la librera; detrás de los relucientes vidrios que le servían como puertas corredizas, estaban colocados nítidamente un sin número de libros, tanto como los entrepaños permitían. Todos los libros estaban forrados en cuero. Tal parecía que era su costumbre encuadernar los libros de esa manera. Tratando de armarse de valor para comunicarle a lo que había llegado, sujetó una mano con la otra frente a ella y bajando el rostro, con vacilación empezó a hablar, "Ayer recibí una carta del Hogar de Pony…" hizo una breve pausa, "La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María desean que vaya a visitarlas pero…" su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por lo que iba a decir a continuación, Albert dejó un momento los papeles que tenía en sus manos para volver a verla, "…quisiera regresar al Hogar de Pony… de manera permanente." Ya estaba, lo había dicho pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Por unos segundos un absoluto silencio permaneció entre ellos. Ninguno dijo nada. Candy seguía en la misma posición con la cabeza y mirada bajas; Albert continuaba mirándola con los papeles la mano. Prontamente, como saliendo de su estupor, Albert continuó ordenando los documentos. El peor de sus temores se hacía presente, Candy se marchaba, lejos de él. ¿Cómo podría llevar ahora a cabo todos los planes que tenía? Muy a su pesar, en el fondo, la comprendía. Había pasado más de un mes desde su presentación en sociedad y durante todo ese tiempo no había podido compartir con ella como lo hubiera deseado. Ella seguramente se sentiría de la misma manera pero los compromisos que su nueva posición le exigía, día tras día lo dejaban extenuado, terminando la mayoría de las veces hasta altas horas de la noche. Además, la vez que quiso que ella lo acompañara a una reunión social, ella no quiso asistir y él no le quiso insistir. Él tenía un compromiso con su familia donde debía ingresar voluntariamente a una jaula de oro, donde los barrotes eran las rígidas normas de la alta sociedad ¿Pero ella? Lo que menos quería era arrastrarla junto a él en esa situación. Era un espíritu libre y lo que menso quería era privarla de su libertad. El momento de tomar una decisión había llegado, por dura que esta fuera… Debía dejarla marchar.

Colocando los documentos debajo de uno de los libros en los que estaba trabajando, tomó el otro y dirigiéndose hacia la librera para guardarlo en una de las estanterías, se volvió hacia Candy preguntándole con la voz serena, "Entonces, ¿Quieres regresar al Hogar de Pony?"

"Si…" Candy respondió con voz baja pero firme. Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. A pesar que su voz se oía relajada, ella no sabía cómo manejar la marejada de sentimientos en su interior. Tal vez lo mejor sería indicarle cuales eran sus 'motivos'. Animándose a levantar la mirada, empezó a explicarse, "Tanto la Señorita Pony como la Hermana María siempre me han apoyado y cuidado desde que era pequeña y a la fecha no he hecho casi nada por ellas. Así que, estaba pensando que me gustaría ayudarlas… Quizás trabajando en un hospital de algún pueblo de los alrededores o en la clínica local. Cuentan con un solo médico quien trabaja sin la ayuda de una enfermera calificada. Además, tener en casa a una enfermera las ayudaría cuando alguno de los chicos se enferme." Sin que ella misma lo notara y su rostro no lo reflejara, al final hubo cierta emoción en su voz que no pasó desapercibida por Albert.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, Candy. Me parece muy bien." Respondió obligándose a sonreír. "¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?" preguntó mientras se volvía a la librera, dejando finalmente el libro en su lugar.

Candy sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho… _No quiero separarme de ti, Albert… _"Aún no lo sé. Primero debo encargarme de todas las cosas del apartamento y comunicárselo a la Señora Gloria. También debo escribirles a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María."

"Bien, si gustas puedes vivir en la mansión en lo que te ocupas de todo." Le ofreció.

"Gracias, pero no me gustaría importunar a la Tía Abuela Elroy." Fue su sincera respuesta.

Albert solo sonrió, "No te preocupes por ella, Candy. Hace dos días se marchó a Florida para ayudar a los Leagan con su proyecto hotelero. Están viendo los últimos detalles y Sarah consideró que la experiencia de la Tía era imprescindible. Pero aunque ella estuviera aquí, siempre eres bienvenida."

"¡Oh!..." No pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa al saber que la Tía Abuela Elroy no se encontraba en Chicago, "Gracias Albert, lo tomaré en cuenta."

.

Después de despedirse, Candy salió lentamente del estudio. Tenía el alma cargada imaginando que seguramente este solo sería el inicio de su separación. Cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió, sus pulmones fueron inundados con las frescas fragancias de las flores. Eso cambió ligeramente su tristeza haciendo que una fresca sonrisa iluminara su rostro… El Hogar de Pony, la cima de la colina, correr libremente por los campos, estar rodeada por los niños y sus madres adoptivas. Pronto estaría allí… con esos pensamientos en mente, bajó las escalaras que conducían al jardín frontal y una vez ahí, sintió que estaba siendo observada. Lentamente se volvió hacia la mansión donde observó la alta silueta de Albert detrás de una de las ventanas de su estudio. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara y alzando una mano, la agitó en el aire a manera de despedirse. Rápidamente vio que él le devolvía el saludo y así sin más, se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino.

Dentro de la mansión, Albert seguía de pie en el mismo lugar observando cómo ella se marchaba. _Candy, no hay ninguna dama que se asemeje a ti en la familia Andrew… Eres tan independiente y tan vivaz… _[28]A pesar de la aflicción que sintió cuando escuchó su decisión, también se sentía profundamente orgulloso de ella por la manera en que afrontaba la vida. Por un lado, él debía ser responsable haciéndose cargo de todas las obligaciones recién adquiridas, cosa que lo estaba fatigando cada vez más. A las puertas tenía un nuevo viaje, solo esperaba poder estar de vuelta antes que ella se marchara pero si al marcharse ella pensaba que él dejaría de formar parte de su vida, estaba muy equivocada. Siempre estaría presente y lo más importante, aún necesitaba saber que sentía ella por él. Algo en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente le decía a grandes voces que ella le correspondía. Tenía una última carta que jugarse… solo tenía que esperar el momento exacto para utilizarla pero para hacerlo, primero debía ordenar ligeramente su vida.

oOoOoOo

**Notas de pie de página**

[22] Carta que Candy recibe del Hogar de Pony en el manga. Nuevamente, hice una mezcla de la versión en inglés y español. El párrafo de los chicos del Hogar de Pony es mi imaginación.

[23] Parte de la conversión con el Dr. Leonard, la tomé de una de las cartas del epílogo de la antigua novela y parte de las retrospecciones de Candy en CCFS; aunque en la antigua novela, esta escena sucede cuando Candy regresa a Chicago para celebrar su cumpleaños en la mansión, quise ponerla en este momento de la historia.

[24] El retrato de Albert que dibujó Candy. En CCFS, Candy nos habla que Albert tenía ese retrato en su oficina. Creo que él lo descubrió de alguna manera cuando Candy aún vivía en Chicago. Después que ella regresó al Hogar de Pony, no creo que ella lo haya puesto en la sala del Hogar o que Albert haya entrado a su habitación y lo descubriera ahí.

[25] La Gran Manzana – aunque este sobrenombre para referirse a la ciudad de Nueva York se hizo famoso hasta los años 20's pero no pude resistirme en utilizarlo. :D

[26] Creo que Candy fue a informarle de su partida pero también de alguna manera a pedirle su autorización. Más adelante en el manga, vemos que el Dr. Martin le dice que si Albert la dejó ir, él no puede oponerse. Pero es solamente mi interpretación.

[27] A diferencia del anime, es Candy quien desea regresar al Hogar de Pony y se lo plantea a Albert. En el anime vemos que es Albert quien le ofrece hacerlo.

[28] Palabras dichas por Albert en el manga. Parte las tomé del manga en español y parte del inglés.

oOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Algunas estarán ¡Ay ya viene! Y otras ¿Cómo así? Y ya veo venir una lluvia de tomatazos encima de mí. Pues bien, ahora me explico. Desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, como bien dije sería mi propia interpretación de todo lo que Mizuki nos dejó. Al principio me planteé como sería la revelación del Príncipe de la Colina, si como aparece en la primera novela y el manga o como nos lo narra Mizuki en CCFS. Y me decidí por la segunda opción, haciendo toda la cronología basada en ello, ¿La razón? En CCFS la autora nos revela más información y quise aventurarme un poco. Pero unas se preguntaran, ¿No es lo mismo? La respuesta es sí y no. Suceden las mismas cosas pero en tiempos diferentes, excepto la época de la confesión en sí, primavera.

Después de estar quebrándome la cabeza yo sola, dejé todo plasmado en papel. Mientras seguía escribiendo, se dio la oportunidad y empecé a discutir la cronología con una amiga Albertfan (y desde entonces las dos nos hemos estamos volviendo locas tratando de encontrarle los tres pies al gato). Cuando lográbamos acomodar algo, surgía otra cosa que desencajaba con lo demás y así que quien sabe cómo concibió Mizuki al final la historia en su última edición; es un completo misterio. Cabe decir que cambié el orden de los acontecimientos varias veces. Ambas consultamos por otros lados y seguimos en las mismas. Lo que sí coincidimos por todos lados, es que CCFS nos presenta una nueva cronología, con los mismos acontecimientos pero en diferentes tiempos (estaciones e incluso años) y que Mizuki utilizó el contenido de las cartas de la primera novela para CCFS sin molestarse en consultar en que tiempo había sucedido en la antigua versión (por tiempo me refiero a estaciones). Tampoco nos dice en qué estación Albert se marcha del apartamento ni cuando fue el compromiso con Neil, solo sabemos que Albert reveló su último secreto en marzo/abril, antes del cumpleaños de Candy y que él estuvo **esperando** a que llegara la primavera para hacerlo. Esto nos hace pensar que al menos el compromiso con Neil/descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad, no fue en primavera, posiblemente verano (julio-agosto). Y leyendo las cartas del epílogo de CCFS, da a entender que algunas cosas sucedieron antes de la confesión final, ¿Qué? Pues queda libre a la interpretación de cada persona. Solo se puede entender que Candy visitó algunas veces la mansión de Chicago (se quedó a dormir ahí) y que por su lado Albert le hizo varias visitas al Hogar de Pony antes de hacer la confesión (su corazón ya se está acostumbrando a sus inesperadas visitas).

Bueno, fui cayendo en todo esto mientras discutíamos la cronología pero ya había empezado a escribir la historia asumiendo que el compromiso con Neil fue en primavera como lo cuenta el manga y la antigua novela, así que por favor, aguántenme un poquito y ténganme paciencia que la confesión todavía no viene ¿Si? Fue por eso que este capítulo lo escribí de esta manera, aunque se encuentre en primavera. Por favor, tengan en cuenta que **no** soy una experta en CCFS ni pretendo serlo aunque siempre trataré de seguir lo más apegada a esa cronología pero eso es imposible. Así que habrán cosas que pasarán en cierto tiempo, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando ocurrieron; siempre se los comentaré. Entonces, gracias infinitas por su comprensión y apoyo (si quieren seguir leyendo, jijijiji) y sepan que soy la menos interesada en hacer que nuestra pareja sufra. Conforme vaya escribiendo les iré contando las cosas que fuimos descubriendo y/o asumiendo y/o interpretando. Desde ya, cualquier comentario será más que bienvenido. Me interesa saber cuál es su opinión aunque la cronología en sí, a partir de este punto, ya no la modificaré más.

Un dato que nos pareció importante y que yo, en lo personal, no había tomado en cuenta, es cuánto tiempo vivió Albert en el apartamento. Sabía que había sido más de un año basándonos en la muerte de Stear (posiblemente 1915 o 1916) pero aún seguía viviendo ahí para la primavera de 1917. Esto lo podemos ver en la carta que Patty le escribe a Candy en CCFS donde menciona que si el Dr. Martin podrá ayudar a Albert a recuperar la memoria y de la inminente entrada de E.E.U.U. a la guerra. ¿Así que cuanto tiempo vivieron juntos? Según lo que entiendo en CCFS fue por lo menos, más de dos años. Quizás algunas ya lo sabían pero esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Es fácil imaginar la clase de sentimientos que pueden darse por la convivencia que entre dos jóvenes, en ese período de tiempo. ¿No les parece? :D

Pasando a otro tema, la Tía Abuela. El capítulo pasado creo levantó muchos sentimientos en cuanto a ella… jijiji… La verdad tampoco la considero una persona cruel, soberbia e indulgente sino que al igual que algunas, víctima del peso que tuvo que llevar al convertirse en tutora de Albert y tener que llevar por él, la carga familiar. Quise reflejar un poco de eso en este capítulo así que no se preocupen para las que lo estaban, la Tía no será una mujer insufrible pero sí creo que no cambió su trato hacia Candy de la noche a la mañana.

Nuevamente mi más sincero agradecimiento para todas aquellas que siguen esta historia ya sea de manera anónima o dejando sus bellos comentarios. Siempre sepan que los atesoro. Mis principales agradecimientos van para:

**Lu de Andrew, Nadia M Andrew, maravilla121 (bienvenida), Skarlett Northman, Paolau2, Reeka21, Blackcat2010 (gracias nuevamente por compartirnos los conocimientos de tu profesión), mfloresmayes (bienvenida), Amigocha, Lukyta, Chicuelita99, MsPuddle, KeilaNt, Josie, , Lady Lyova Sol, AnaEdith (bienvenida).**

Trataré lo más pronto de actualizar. Aparte de los mil que haceres en casa, he pasado 2 semanas tratando de recobrarme de una fuerte gripe pero siempre las tengo presentes.

Bendiciones y que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
